


Whore

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: EricXEveryone, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree... Like mother like son... Eric needs money and falls into the world's oldest job to get it.Eric X A lot of people, don't know if to tag all the ships since it ruins some of the surprises...Lots of smut since this is basically porn with a plot.





	1. Peruvian Flute

**Peruvian flute**

"I'll give you ten bucks to suck my dick"

Now Eric knew why Craig had cornered him in the bathroom during lunch break. The fat brunet raised an eyebrow at those words "Where did you get such an idea from?"

"Kenny" Craig limited himself to answer with his overly nasal voice and characteristic tired tone while showing a crumpled bill to Eric. So Kenny's idea of rolling around the rumor that Eric could please anyone for a price had worked. Then he rolled his eyes "Look, if you don't want the money it's fine. I'll find something else to do…"

Ten dollars was certainly a very low price for what Eric had imagined. He knew he was worth much more but Craig would be his first actual client and he did needed whatever money he could make. Eric scoffed and grabbed Craig's arm as the other boy was about to turn around "Fine. Your house or mine? I'll be alone later so…"

"Now" Craig replied with a deadpan voice.

"Now? Like right now in this filthy bathroom?" Eric exclaimed indignant "What kind of cheap whore do you think I am?"

"The cheapest" Craig smirked.

Eric could feel the lava inside him burning his blood and his vision started to become a tunnel and at the end of it he could only see Craig's mauled face after he had finished wrecking him. Craig must have seen the fury in Eric's eyes and the danger that red chubby face hid behind it. Craig could be tall and strong and a taekwondo champion but there was a reason he had never tried to physically fight Eric before. The black haired teen grabbed another bill and rubbed it with the other one between his fingers "Fifteen?"

The sound of Eric's gritted teeth could be heard in the heavy atmosphere that surrounded the two boys. This was an insult. Eric hadn't agreed to do this to be humiliated like this. On the other hand, fifteen bucks was more than he had seen in quite a while. Also, Craig could be a twig shaped motherfucker that he had hated all his life, but Eric recognized the guy did have a very attractive face and a very decent bulge in his pants.

"Fine…" Eric grumbled and snatched the bills from Craig's hand to then drag the boy to the nearest stall.

The stall was tiny and Eric felt inside a tuna can there, all crammed up between Craig and the toilet. At least this was the only boys bathroom with lids on the toilets so Eric didn't had to crouch, which would have been nearly impossible for him there, or sit on the filthy rim of the toilet. Still grinding his teeth, furious about having to be in such a situation, Eric cleaned the lid as best he could with some paper and sat on it, finally looking up at Craig "Well, pull it out and let's get this done before we both get a detention for missing class"

"What, no encouragement? No telling me how handsome I am and how much you want me?" Craig scoffed, clearly enjoying too much having Eric like that.

The brunet glared at him and then smirked "Cheap assholes don't get good service. Didn't your boyfriend teach you anything about how a business works? Oh wait, maybe that's why he left you…"

Craig looked clearly bothered by the mention of Tweek and angry at the last remark. Gritting his teeth the black haired boy opened his pants with more force than necessary and flipped his cock out, which was already semi erect, slapping Eric's mouth with it "Suck" he growled.

"You fucking bitch!" Eric exclaimed moving away from Craig and shooting a killer gaze at him before pursing his lips and looking back down to the dick in front of his face. It was kinda thin but long. Not incredibly big but a bit more than average. Curved slightly upwards just in the right place, Eric reckoned it would be perfect for hitting a prostate when fucking missionary style. Maybe it was because Craig liked having Eric humiliated or maybe because he was turned on by anger but the semi turned pretty fast into a full blown hardon without the brunet doing anything and Eric could see that cock growing a bit more, at least another half an inch. Probably Craig was a shower after all. Situation and Craig's Words aside, having such a nice looking cock just at his reach made Eric's mouth to water a bit and his own pants felt tightening.

Despite that, Eric was having second thoughts about all this. It wasn't going to be the first dick he sucked of course, but it felt like it. The why and how certainly were something new to him and even If he hated to admit it, Eric felt a bit afraid of all this. Of what this might mean for him later, of what this could become into. What this would turn him into…

Eric closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his head and got closer to Craig's dick, finally kissing the tip slightly. The contact with that warm and soft skin seemed to awaken some kind of instinct in Eric and he engulfed the whole tip quickly, running his tongue on the underside for a bit before pushing it inside the foreskin, touching the glans opening. That earned him a sharp breath and a muffled gasp from Craig. The brunet looked up and could see Craig looking at him bewildered, as If he had expected Eric to be just bluffing about all this. Well, Eric was going to show him that a real man never backed down from a deal. Slowly, Eric let go of the dick with a popping sound and smirked at Craig with half lidded eyes before seductively turning his smirk into a smile that he was sure could have made Craig cum just from it, at least that's what he saw in the other boy's eyes.

The husky teen softly wrapped three fingers around Craig's dick and pulled the foreskin back, exposing the decently sized and nicely shaped head that was already glistening with precum.

Eric's tongue then started to trace circles all around the glans, especially pressing it when it passed over the underside to then move and lick the shaft all over the left side. The brunet had expected it would taste bad since boys in his class weren't especially known for their hygiene but luckily he didn't found any filth in Craig's cock. Licking all the way to the base, Eric then moved to go back up licking the other side. If Craig had pulled his balls out too Eric would have sucked on them also. He liked that. Shame, but Craig hadn't paid much anyways so he didn't get to have the full service.

Once back at the tip, Eric wrapped his lips over the head once more but this time kept going down until almost all of Craig's cock was inside his mouth.

Until now, Eric had heard how Craig was trying to muffle his sounds but now he let out a clear moan that made Eric smile around Craig's length. He stared to Bob his head then, they didn't had much time after all. Eric kept the suction at a good level all the while, moving his tongue under Craig's dick to maximize the pleasure. It was working according to how Craig was breathing heavily now and his moans, though small and muffled probably by his hand, were more frequent.

It didn't took long for Eric to feel that the cock in his mouth was becoming harder and the movement of Craig's hips was announcing his impending orgasm so the fat teen gave it a couple more hard sucks and then took the cock out of his mouth and pumped quickly on it, keeping the tip well away from him and none too soon since with a muffled cry, Craig started to shoot his cum after the first couple of pumps. The white liquid flew past Eric's face and hit the wall behind. Eric then moved even more so that the less powered drops wouldn't land on his sweater.

Craig was panting, his face red and a bit sweaty but despite his serious look his eyes betrayed the bliss he was in after such an orgasm. Eric moved him to be sure his cock wouldn't touch him and got up, unlocking the door behind Craig and then pushing the slim boy out. Craig was shocked and stumbled out, barely managing to cover himself up but there was no one else in the bathroom.

"What the hell fatass?! What If there was someone in here?" He glared at Eric.

"Then they would have seen that you need to pay to get laid. Or at least to get some actually good lay…" The brunet smirked devilishly at Craig "Pleasure doing business with you" And got out of the bathroom, trying to adjust his own erection that was still pressed inside his pants but happy that he was now fifteen dollars closer to his goal.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	2. First Mate

**First Mate**

The sound of people talking all around, lockers opening and closing with a metallic clank and the loudspeaker droning on some message no one was paying attention to, made Eric's headache even worse. The brunet just wanted to go back to his bed and sleep the rest of the day off. But school was just starting and he hated the prospect of spending six incredibly boring hours inside that place.

With a groan, Eric slammed the Door of his locker and turned around to find a smaller brunet behind him "He.. Hey… Um...Cartman…" Clyde was looking up at him like If he had been caught doing something bad.

"'Sup" Eric nodded barely acknowledging Clyde and starting to walk, or more like drag himself to class.

It wasn't rare to have Clyde approaching him lately and most of the times they just walked or ate lunch together in silence. This time it looked like Clyde had finally something to say "So eh… How's… How're things huh? I mean…" the boy sounded utterly nervous and was panting even more than usual when he struggled to keep up with Eric's strides.

That caught Eric's attention since Clyde could be a wuss sometimes but he had never looked this nervous when talking to him "School sucks and I would rather be anywhere else…" Eric grumbled, seemingly aloof but paying attention to Clyde's behavior.

"Oh! I see…" Clyde replied and then visibly started to sweat "So like… My place? I mean… would you like to be at my place… Later?..."

Now this was strange. Usually Eric had to invite himself over to Clyde's house, even sometimes he had to pry for a while but now Clyde was inviting him "No, I was talking about being in my bed" Eric knitted his brows a little.

"That… That will do too!" Clyde almost squeaked.

Eric frowned now "What the hell does that mean? What do you want Clyde? Can't you tell I'm not in the mood for bullshit today?"

Clyde's face went a little bit white then and Eric was afraid the other guy would faint but then Clyde did yet another unprecedented thing and grabbed Eric's arm, pulling him to the side of the hallway, far from the river of people walking to class "I heard… There's a rumor… And Craig says it's true…"

So that was it… Eric scoffed then, he should have imagined Craig would be running to spill out to his best friend everything that had happened a couple of days ago "Right… And you want in too?" Eric smirked down to the smaller boy.

Clyde nodded vigorously, his face completely red and shining with sweat "Yes! And… Don't worry about the money… I'm not cheap like Craig"

Eric's smirk turned into a laugh then. He was sort of fond of Clyde, the guy had been one of the very few guys who had been decent with him, mostly "I'm not cheap either… What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked puzzled and then his face lit up with understanding "Oh… You mean…" He looked to the side sheepishly and shrugged "I don't know…"

Eric raised an eyebrow and then understood that Clyde probably wasn't asking for a quick fix out of desperation like Craig had seemed to. He realized that maybe the smaller chunky brunet actually liked him "How about fifty for an hour and we see what happens in that time?"

"Sounds good" Clyde answered with a smile.

No haggling or protests, Eric liked that. He smirked again "I have a headache now so I can't promise anything but If I'm okay later we can go to my place then" He tested the waters a bit to see how serious Clyde was about this.

"Sure! That's fine" Clyde was beaming. Now Eric was sure the guy had the hots for him.

"See you later" Eric winked an eye to Clyde, who looked like he was about to melt at the spot.

Time passed horribly slow to Eric and during the first break between classes he ran to the bathroom and took two fast action ibuprofen pills. Going out he was met with an orange coat that worsened his headache just from looking at it "Hey! You look like shit mate" Kenny patted on his back "Dude, I heard your business is blooming…"

Eric winced a bit when looking back at Kenny, he couldn't understand why the blond insisted in wearing that. They weren't kids anymore, everyone had already ditched their usual colors and clothes. But Kenny said it was exactly that what bothered him. Everything had changed too much and nothing made sense anymore. Eric agreed with him in that at least. Old friendships had been disbanded, couples broken up and some new had appeared, people had moved away while others came in…

"Ugh… I just got one client so far… And it was the idiot of Craig" Eric groaned "Well, and I'm supposed to have another one today… If I don't die from this stupid headache before that"

"That's great dude!" Kenny cheered "Craig's an asshole but at least he has some wealthy friends. Good thing you got him as your first" The blond smiled more fondly now "Rough night again?"

"Fucking awful" Eric replied tired.

"At least you got some money already" Kenny said in his ever present cheerful mood "Who's the Lucky next customer?"

"Clyde…" Eric shrugged. His eyes felt heavy but at least thinking about having some fun for money later was starting to sound better.

"Nice… Great ass" Kenny nodded approvingly "How much?"

"Fifty for a free hour" the brunet replied "Don't know if I'll get to use that great ass though…"

"That guy's a pillow princess" Kenny chuckled "Too cheap though. Dude, don't underprice yourself. You're worth much more than that"

"You think I want to run a charity work or something here?" Eric growled "Of course I know I should charge more but people in here are fucking cheap assholes who won't appreciate true beauty even If it punches them in the face. I've been doing just that for years and Craig fucker just paid fifteen for a bj"

"Fifteen? That's cheap even for me!" Kenny sounded surprised and pissed. Eric couldn't help but to smile a little bit. The fact that Kenny was outraged by people not recognizing his value felt good.

"It was easy though" Eric shrugged "Dude didn't even lasted a couple of minutes"

Kenny laughed "No wonder. I bet you're amazing with that mouth of yours" He looked a bit more apprehensive then "You didn't swallowed right?"

"Nah… The bathroom's wall may have his babies though" Eric laughed now, either the pills or the conversation were working to ease the pain in his head.

"Good, good. Craig's a douche so he probably cheated on Tweek a lot and who knows what trash he could have inside" Kenny nodded again, he looked like a coach talking to his pupil.

"You think? I always thought they were a good couple" Eric remembered how happy he was when those two had become an item in elementary school and how surprised he had been when he found out they had split up just some months before.

"I mean, the dude had to pay you for a blow job man" Kenny shrugged "And before that I always got word of them being pretty bad with each other, especially since last year. I think they had sex problems"

"Figures" Eric replied although he still could see Craig's dick in his mind and wondered how much of an asshole the guy must be to have sex problems sporting something like that.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful but through it Eric had gotten better. The headache had subsided and the prospect of having some fun for money with Clyde was giving him quite a good mood. After all, Clyde was very good looking, he could act like an idiot sometimes but if he kept his mouth shut Eric recognized the guy was more than just easy on the eyes. He looked comfortable and nice to touch and Eric was going to be able to do that and get some good money for it.

When the final hour ended, the husky brunet walked to the doors and waited for Clyde. The other boy arrived shortly and when he looked at Eric he jogged a bit with a smile in his face and hopeful look in his eyes "Hey. So, you're feeling better?"

Eric could notice that even sounding polite, Clyde was brimming with excitement and a bit of desperation. He just winked an eye to the smaller teen and gestured him to follow with his head.

The way to Eric's house was spent in silence. Eric was concentrated on driving and trying to rest whatever he could since he had to give a good performance and Clyde was visibly too nervous to even talk.

Once inside the house they headed to Eric's room and he sat on the bed "You can take a shower if you want. I'll do the same later and we can begin with your happy hour"

Clyde nodded nervous and left the room. Eric then started to prepare some things. He grabbed some condoms and lube to leave them on the night stand and just in case he also took out his box full of sex toys and left it under the bed. Just in case…

Ten minutes later Clyde came back into the room, fully dressed like before but his hair was wet and a bit spiky. Eric patted the bed and smiled to him "Wait for me here. I'll be back soon" then he left to the bathroom. He had already showered that morning but just in case took another quick one. Eric thought of getting dressed again but he would be out of his clothes in no time again anyways so he just wrapped a towel around his waist and combed his hair a bit before going back into the room.

Clyde was waiting for him in the bed, hands clasped together between his knees and he was already red and looking nervous but also excited.

Eric couldn't help but to think the guy looked very cute like that and smirked at him, walking closer in a seductively slow pace. Once close enough, Eric lowered himself onto the bed beside Clyde and quickly set up the alarm in his phone "Okay, before we start, show me you have the money. Just leave it over the desk if you want"

Clyde nodded again and got up, fumbling onto his pocket he got out two bills of twenty and another of ten dollars before leaving them on the computer desk.

Eric left his phone in the night stand and smiled to Clyde, looking at him with half lidded eyes "Great, now you have one full hour to do whatever you want with me…" His voice was thick and low and he could see Clyde quivering just a bit "Where do you want to start?"

The smaller brunet gulped and looked all over Eric, devouring him through his eyes. The small bulge in his jeans telling that he liked what he was seeing "I uh… Lay on the bed and… Take off the towel… please… "

Eric smirked and moved to be lying on his back, all the while looking straight to Clyde's eyes before undoing the towel and showing himself fully to the other boy. The situation couldn't be farthest from what it had been with Craig. Eric was in full control now and having Clyde almost unraveling before him just from showing himself was turning him on a lot, his cock was already starting to grow rapidly without him touching it and so he thought of giving Clyde a bit of a show, making it twitch a couple of times until it jumped to its fully hard state. Eric knew he was big, maybe not the biggest in the world but surely was on the big side of the porn industry standards. To Clyde it must have looked huge since the guy just stared at Eric's cock with such disbelief as if it were a unicorn or something like that.

His round face was completely red and had started to sweat again. For a moment Eric contemplated just doing nothing and leave Clyde to cream his pants just from the view. The idea that he could instill such arousal in him just from laying there looking sexy was amusing and made him feel powerful.

But then again, he was aroused too and wanted some action so he ushered Clyde with his finger and a sensual grin "Come here… You didn't pay just to watch right? Don't be nervous, I won't bite. Unless you're into that"

That seemed to have snapped Clyde from his stupor since he chuckled and walked closer, finally sitting on the bed "No… No biting for me. At least for now" the smaller boy trailed his eyes all over Eric and hesitantly moved a hand to touch his massive belly.

Eric could feel Clyde's damp hand caressing him almost with reverence, going down his belly until it reached his pubes "So soft…" Clyde whispered until he reached Eric's cock and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a timid squeeze.

Eric made his cock twitch again, loving the feeling of Clyde's warm hand on it "Go on, it's yours today…" He encouraged Clyde with a soft and a bit sultry voice.

Clyde smiled to him and moved his hand up and down Eric's dick, softly squeezing here and there, not really pumping on it but with enough pressure to make Eric release a soft moan. That seemed to encourage Clyde even more and he started to pump on the cock now, slowly but with more intent, pulling down the foreskin enough to have the glans fully uncovered with each time his hand went down.

Eric moaned again and his cock now twitched involuntarily from the pleasure and he could feel some precum oozing out.

Clyde seemed to notice that and coated his fingers with the clear liquid, tentatively licking it off. That was certainly a hot scene for Eric and he immediately wanted more "Why don't you try that straight from the source?"

The smaller boy looked at Eric's eyes for a moment and then to his cock, licking his lips briefly before leaning down and giving the head a couple of short licks to then dive directly to engulf the whole head with his mouth.

Eric couldn't contain a loud moan at that and it seemed to spur Clyde because the smaller brunet began to take more of Eric's massive cock inside until Eric could clearly feel that Clyde's throat wouldn't let him go further. Clyde must have been choking now because he pulled out quickly, gasping for air. Eric was about to tell him to take it slow but something seemed to have possessed Clyde since he dove again to take Eric in his mouth, bobbing his head quickly, going as far down as he could, visibly gagging on it but never backing down.

Clyde's desperate sucking felt weird to Eric, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either and became worse when Clyde seemed to lose control and Eric could feel more teeth than mouth on his dick, something he definitely didn't liked so he patted on Clyde's head maybe a bit too harshly "Dude! Calm down… You're gonna choke on my dick or bite it off. Stop Clyde… "

The smaller teen finally let go of Eric and looked at him with some disappointment and a bit of fear in his eyes "I'm sorry I… Your cock is so good and I…" He was panting and his forehead was drenched in sweat.

"It's fine dude" Eric chuckled at Clyde's face "Just don't go down on a dick like a starved dog munching on a bone. You gotta enjoy it or else it makes no sense to be doing this…" Clyde nodded and his face turned shy again. Eric smiled then "How about I return the favor and show you how a cock is meant to be sucked?"

"Really?" Clyde asked looking like a kid who's been said he's going to Disneyland.

Eric lifted himself and sat on the bed "Take off those clothes and let me have a look at you"

Clyde jumped from the bed and took off his sweater and shirt in one go. Then he struggled with his shoes while unbuttoning his jeans. But when he was just in his green boxers, the smaller brunet hesitated and Eric could see his blushing extending as far as his milky white shoulders "I'm not… I'm not anything like you… I hope you're not disappointed…"

Eric caught instantly what Clyde was talking about and just smirked "I'm no size Queen. Besides, I have fifty on my desk and a nice chunky guy in front of me, what would I be disappointed at?" Clyde smiled at him and moved closer, pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them.

Eric contemplated the other boy; he was like a smaller version of himself. They had almost the same body shape. Big breasts and massive round belly firm enough to not just flab down. Great and smooth love handles, big thighs and arms. Clyde was hairier than Eric though, some hair in his chest, arms and legs and his mat of pubes was bigger and darker. The guy was right about their difference too, Clyde's cock, despite being fully erect was short and thick, just like its owner. Not incredibly short but it was roughly half the size of Eric's, probably a bit more but standing up, Clyde's belly covered most of it.

Eric just nodded approvingly to Clyde and grabbed the boy by his love handles, guiding him to lie down on the bed. Then he hovered above Clyde and kissed him, it was a short but sweet kiss and it clearly took Clyde's breath away. Eric quickly moved down though, going over the boys nipples and giving a quick lick to each, Clyde releasing a moan for each too.

Eric finally reached Clyde's groin and inspected what he was going to work with. Clyde's cock looked indeed a bit longer now but still was on the shorter side of average. It was very thick though, almost as much as Eric's which was quite something. The head was covered by the foreskin but still Eric could see all of it covered with precum. Certainly it looked like Clyde would have cummed in his pants had they continued like they were.

Carefully, Eric pulled back the foreskin which rolled back easily, exposing a pretty big and red perfectly mushroom shaped glans which looked quite delicious, glistening with precum. The fat teen took it all in his mouth then, making Clyde jump a bit and whimper loudly in pleasure. Eric rolled his tongue all over it a couple of times, taking in the almost sweet taste of Clyde's pre and the steely hardness of his cock. Then he quickly swallowed the whole cock, burying his nose onto the mat of thick hairs at the base. It was all inside Eric's mouth and still barely managed to touch his throat but Eric's mouth felt completely full from how thick it was and he moaned around that succulent dick, earning himself another loud moan mixed with whimper from the smaller boy.

Then Eric began to bob his head up and down, listening closely to Clyde who was very loud. But just a couple of movements later, Eric felt Clyde's hands in his head, pushing him down onto that cock as Clyde cried out Eric's name really loud and something hot and thick hit his palate and tongue. Clyde's hands were holding him with surprising force so Eric on instinct swallowed everything Clyde was giving to him until the smaller brunet finally melted onto the bed and Eric managed to break free "What the fuck Clyde! You came in my mouth without a warning! And I had barely started! What the hell dude!"

Eric sounded as pissed off as he was, his roar snapped Clyde from his post orgasm bliss and his face turned white as his eyes formed a horrified look "I'm… I'm sorry Cartman. Eric. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to do that it's just that it was so good and…" Clyde was tripping all over his words and finally started to sob "Please I didn't mean to do that please don't kick me out please…"

Eric just looked at the other boy for a moment and was still in shock about all this but then just laughed "Dude! You're a fucking idiot… I'm not kicking you out for this… Just learn to give at least a warning. You made me swallow though… You better not have anything or I'll do way worse than kicking you out"

"No! I swear I'm clean! I'm a virgin!" Clyde exclaimed and stopped crying "Wait… You swallowed it all?"

"Yes you moron, I was drowning in your stuff" Eric swatted at Clyde's already soft cock. Then he chuckled "You're a good shooter though, that felt like a fucking fire hose"

Clyde was blushing again but looked proud of himself and then looked to Eric, wiping the tears from his face "So… This is it? I mean is it over?"

Eric moved to look at his cellphone "You still have more than half an hour dude. You really should learn to control yourself…"

Clyde looked down sheepishly "Yeah I know… But… maybe I could make you feel good? I mean, I want to…"

Eric smirked to him "Well you did make a number on me so just a bj or handjob won't do… Think your ass can take me?"

"What?!" Clyde squeaked sounding just like Tweek. Eric could see the horror in his eyes "You're fucking huge, that thing will wreck me!"

"That's what you get for being so inconsiderate to the one sucking you off" Eric grinned devilishly to him and then laughed "Don't be a wuss dude. I won't hurt you. I know what I'm doing" Clyde still was looking unconvinced, glancing down onto Eric's still hard cock so the bigger boy moved over Clyde again and kissed him once more "Don't worry, I'll take care of you"

That immediately eased Clyde and he nodded, still smiling nervously but he didn't resisted when Eric softly pushed him to lie on his stomach.

Kenny was right after all, Clyde did have a great ass, beautiful indeed, big and round and very soft, the cheeks looked like very inviting pillows and Eric couldn't resist the urge to part them and bury his face between them, promptly licking all over the crack to then pay more attention to the pinkish hole in the middle. Clyde yelped at that, clearly not expecting it but then melted again and started mewling as Eric ate his ass masterfully.

Eric pushed his tongue as much as he could inside Clyde and could feel the other boy clenching around him but with each try there was less resistance. Finally, Eric decided Clyde was ready for something more substantial and lifted himself, Clyde protested the lack of tongue in his ass but yelped again when Eric started to push one finger into him. Even being careful and slow, Eric found that Clyde really resisted the intrusion so he caressed the boys back and ass cheeks softly trying to calm him down "Dude, soften up or it will hurt like fucking hell. Just don't be nervous and let your ass enjoy this" His voice was soft and caring, he knew exactly how to talk to people to get what he wanted but this time Eric was honestly invested into making Clyde enjoy his first time, after all Clyde had proven to be way better than he had imagined before, at least in terms of being cute and promising to feel even better.

The larger boy kept prodding at Clyde's entrance and had managed to get most of his finger inside but it took him long to do it and he knew there was not much time to keep delaying this if he wanted to be inside Clyde before the time was up. Then again, Eric knew how bad it was to have anal when not properly prepared so he just took his finger out and sighed "Dude, you need like hours of preparation to take me and your hour is almost gone…"

"But I want it! I want it now please!" Clyde almost cried out between pants, he was agitated and Eric could see that he wanted it bad.

"Okay we can… We can try if you really think you can handle it" Eric rolled his eyes and went to the nightstand to grab a condom. Then he lathered a lot of lube onto his cock and some more into Clyde before positioning himself at Clyde's entrance "Here I go then…" Eric started to push, he was eager to ram himself inside and fuck the other boy senseless but he did had a business to take care of and wrecked customers never returned, so he moved slowly, almost painfully slow but Clyde's ass was like sealed shut to him. Eric moved back and forth a couple of times and then applied more force until the head popped inside way harsher than what he would have liked.

Clyde shrieked in pain instantly and his whole body tensed and started to tremble "Shit! Fuck dude, you're okay?" Clyde could only mumble stuff between sobs now "Words Clyde! Tell me if you're fine or not"

"It… It burns and stings…" Clyde managed to blurt out weakly.

"I'm pulling out" Eric said serious, he was worried now because he could be an asshole to everyone but he didn't wanted to endanger Clyde like that, Eric had some sense of care towards people, even if he rarely showed it.

"No! Don't pull out!" Clyde sniffled while trying to wipe his face of tears "I want you to fuck me, please, do it…"

"Fucking no Clyde!" Eric exclaimed while pulling out as slowly as he could until he was finally out of the other boy "Sting and burn means something probably broke in there. The last thing any of us needs is that you die from a ruptured colon or something"

Clyde rolled onto his side, caressing his butt lightly, probably really sore after what had happened. Eric couldn't help to feel a pang of guilt inside at the image and softly patted on Clyde's shoulder "Dude, your first time shouldn't be some rushed and painful thing. Trust me, you don't want that memory for the rest of your life. Take it easy, prepare yourself and get some more money and I'll fuck your brains out next time"

The smaller boy looked up at Eric and smiled a bit "Okay. I promise I'll get more money soon. But… I don't want to leave you like that…" He looked down to Eric's lap "Think we have time to at least suck you off?" Before Eric could answer, the alarm he had programed on his cell did it for him.

"Tough luck, you did turned me the hell on but unless you have more cash with you this is where the fun ends" Eric said getting up and turning the alarm off before putting on his boxers, he did regretted letting Clyde go without unloading himself but he could always jack off later and he couldn't start to be that lenient with clients this soon, he was before all, a professional "Clean yourself up if you want before you leave and like I said, get some more cash and we can do even more next time"

Clyde nodded and weakly got up, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. Eric stashed the money he got that day and went down to heat up some pizza.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	3. Le grand Tourette

**Le grand Tourette**

\- Hello, a friend of mine gave me this way to contact you because I want to hire your special services. I have no trouble with money and also have availability of place. Write me back over here if you're interested and let me know the price so we can arrange a meeting –

"I don't know dude… Sounds kinda fishy" Kenny handed the cellphone back to Eric with some concern in his face "He doesn't even say which friend told him about you and what you do. This could be a scam or the police trying to bust you or even worse…"

Eric looked over the message once more and bit the inside of his cheek "I know that. But I do need the money and I could get even more than what I had from Clyde. Also I can't be turning clients away at this stage if I want to make this business to flow"

"You won't have any business if you're in jail or dead" The blond took a sip from his milkshake "But you do have a point, this guy or girl or whatever could be good for your wallet"

"Ugh… I hope it's not a girl" Eric scrunched his nose and fished some fries from the tray between them.

"Girls aren't that horrible man" Kenny laughed "Besides, when you do what you do there's bound to be people of all genders wanting to get a piece of you and like you said, you can't turn clients away just because…"

"I mean, I guess I could tolerate a girl riding me or giving me head but dude… What if one asks me to eat her out?" The fat teen shivered "Fucking gross"

"It's not that different than eating ass dude" Kenny shrugged "Just a different flavor and some more meat ground to cover. Besides, you can actually make a girl cum by eating her out and charge per orgasm. You couldn't do that by eating a guy's ass right?"

"I sure could try" Eric scoffed and finished his milkshake "So… What should I tell this one? A hundred the hour?"

"Sounds reasonable" Kenny nodded "But if you need to haggle don't go below seventy five. You're not some cheap street crack whore. Besides, charging a lot tells the client you're good at this"

Eric nodded too and texted back to the message: - Hello. Price would be 100 a "whatever you want" hour. That good for you? –

Not even a minute after he sent it, Eric's phone rang again with a new text: - Good. Two hours then. Tomorrow is good? Around 8pm I have my house free. You'll do anything? –

The husky brunet smirked "Two hundred dude…" Kenny raised his eyebrows at him and whistled as Eric texted his reply: - Extreme kinks may cost extra. What do you have in mind? – "I think this one will be fun" Eric snickered.

\- Nothing extreme. Just wanted to make sure you would be versatile – The response came quick again.

Eric nodded and texted back: - Good. Tomorrow at 8pm then. Send me the address –

"Well dude, you might be really taking flight now" Kenny smiled at him while fishing for some fries.

The streets were pretty silent for a Saturday night but then again, this was a residential neighborhood and people would be in their homes or out in some other more moved places. Eric walked around a small square, looking at the big houses that looked pristine under the streetlights. These may not be Token rich people but there was money here and the chubby boy grinned delighted at the possibility of getting some wealthy clients this soon into his venture.

He finally arrived at the address the client had texted him. The house was a two stories one but looked way bigger than Eric's. Red bricks adorned the walls and the fence around was also made of bricks with a large wooden gate in the middle. Eric rang the bell and waited for a while, making sure he looked well enough and trying not to think about anything wrong that could happen if Kenny's dreadful thoughts turned out to be right.

Just a couple of minutes later, the big gate creaked open and Eric could see a blond boy smiling at him, shorter than himself but not as much as Clyde, average looking body but his clothes were kinda baggy although they looked to be expensive and very formal. The guy had good taste apparently "Come on in Eric"

The guy's voice sounded a bit shy but warm and inviting. Eric nodded to him and got inside the yard. The blond signaled him to follow and they walked inside the house too. The living room was spacious and very well lit, various sculptures and paintings sat at the walls and shelves, Eric thought they must be some artsy type of family.

The brunet looked back to the other boy then "So… I take it you're the one who contacted me right? Wait, do we know each other?"

"Indeed to both" The guy nodded "We met many years ago and only for a brief time but –FUCK! FUCKING WHORE! –" The blond frowned then "Well, there goes my attempt to control it…"

Eric's face lit up then and he grinned "You're the Tourette guy!"

"I do have a name you know?" The smaller boy looked bothered by that.

"Yeah… You're… Uh, Thomas right?" Eric nodded still grinning.

"Oh… You do remember?" Thomas looked surprised now "Usually people just remember my –ASS! COCK! FUCKING SHOEFUCKER!" Thomas gritted his teeth and continued "People just remember my problem…"

Eric laughed a bit "Of course I remember. You were like a hero to me for a while" Then he rolled his eyes "Although I did had a lot of troubles because of you… So many spilled secrets…"

"You got in trouble because of yourself" Thomas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh... You're right about that…" Eric shrugged "So, no hard feelings about the past okay?"

Thomas rolled his eyes but smiled "Not at all. Though I'll be feeling hard things tonight right?"

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked "That was smooth as fuck dude. I'm supposed to be the sweet talker here"

The small blond chuckled and then his face turned in to a grimace "It might have been the only smooth thing I've said in years though… At least with my voice. Writing is easy but – HUGE COCK! GAPING PUSSYHOLE! – "Shit… Talking is way harder"

"A few swears never killed anyone" Eric shrugged.

"That's exactly why I contacted you…" Thomas nodded "I'm tired of seeing people running away from me because of my problem… I haven't been with anyone in so long…" Then his look darkened "Unless you count the asshole of Craig of course"

"You've fooled around with Craig?" Eric was surprised by that.

"Yes, some times" Thomas sighed "But I got tired of being just a replacement. He just wanted to fuck me because I reminded him of Tweek…" The blond frowned for a moment and then rolled his eyes "At least – SHIT! WHOREMAKER! ROTTEN ASS! – At least he did something good and gave me your number. He said you're good and wouldn't be bothered by my condition"

"Craig said I was good?" Eric scoffed astounded by that. Maybe the guy wasn't that much of an asshole after all "Well, he's right. I am good and I don't care whatever you shout, cry or mumble while we're at it. As long as your money is good I'm game"

"It feels awful having to pay for this though" Thomas sighed again.

"Dude, people pay for entertainment all the time. Movies, music, clubs… And they're not ashamed of it" Eric got closer and trailed a hand over Thomas' arm going to his shoulder "This is just another form of entertainment…"

Thomas looked up at him and nodded to then trail his hand over the side of Eric's body, lightly squeezing his love handle "You're right. Let's get entertained then…"

Eric smirked "Money first, then comes the fun"

The blond boy nodded again and took out his wallet, showing Eric two bills of a hundred that he then placed on the back pocket of Eric's pants, squeezing his ass in the process. Eric purred at the touch and wrapped his arms around Thomas, pulling him closer "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to see the merchandise first and then I'll think on something" Thomas replied looking at Eric through half lidded eyes.

The husky teen scoffed and let go of Thomas "Right here? Or where do you want to take this to?"

"Here is –ASSRAMMING! MOTHERFUCKER! – Here is fine" Thomas replied and then walked to the couch, sitting on it and smiling to Eric.

"Ah… So you want a little show?" Eric smirked and followed Thomas. He stood in front of the blond and smiled to him, slowly unzipping his jacket and then taking it off, throwing it to the side. Then he stepped out of his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt, tracing his own chest and belly with each button, never breaking eye contact with Thomas.

Once the shirt was off Eric lifted the t-shirt he had, revealing his skin very slowly to then throwing it to Thomas, who caught it and rubbed it onto his face. Eric snickered at that and began to unbutton his jeans to then let them fall to the ground and stepping out of them. Finally, the large brunet hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxerbriefs and teased a bit pulling them down just to where his fatpad ended and then revealed himself to Thomas. He wasn't hard yet but having an audience to do this had started to turn him on enough to begin that process. His half erection must have been quite the sight though since Thomas stared at it with his eyes wide and his mouth agape "Holy… -FUCKING HUGE DICK! –" He laughed a bit "Well, it's not often my tick agrees with what I'm thinking" Thomas licked his lips "Damn Eric… That thing is massive"

Eric smirked and placed his hand over his fatpad, touching the base of his cock just a little bit "It's not even fully hard"

"Shit! It grows even more?" Thomas exclaimed amazed.

"Another couple of inches at least…" Eric looked down and started to play with his foreskin a bit, pulling it down and up again, feeling his cock reaching full hardness. Just a couple of seconds later, Eric's dick stood hard as a rock and pointing straight at Thomas.

The blond gulped loudly "Fuck… I was wanting you to fuck me tonight but… I'm not sure all that could fit inside me…"

"Well, you don't have to take it all in…" Eric said smiling "And we have a lot of time yet so if we go slow maybe we can do it"

"I'll think about it… - FUCKING TIT RAPIST! –" Thomas frowned and shivered a bit "That's a new one… Eric, turn around, I want to see what more you have in store for me"

The brunet smirked and turned around, moving his hips slowly to make sure his ass would stick out "Wow! You have a huge cock and a great ass?" Thomas said and Eric could hear the rustling of fabric behind him "I'm definitely tapping this tonight" The brunet felt a pair of hands squeezing his asscheeks firmly. Then Thomas moved his hands up and around Eric's waist to hug him from behind before licking at his back. Eric supposed he had wanted to lick his neck but there was a height difference after all.

The fat teen turned around and looked down to Thomas briefly before kissing him "Why don't you step out of your clothes too so we can begin?"

Thomas returned the kiss and nodded to then separate and quickly got off his clothes. Eric could see that the guy had a pretty average build, obviously not muscled nor athletic but not fat either although there was some remaining baby fat on his belly and sides which gave him a soft look. He was very pale and his blond pubes were incredibly clear "Want to play with me first or prefer me doing something to you?"

"Let's see if what Craig said is true. You're hot but I want to test your skills" Thomas smirked at him and went to the couch again, sitting on it and opening his legs to make room for Eric. His cock was pretty average sized and a bit thin but had a very nice shape, pointing straight up to the ceiling even if Thomas was almost sitting up and it was cut, so the head was fully on display and clearly wanting something around it.

"Be careful though, you don't want to end up cumming before even half an hour goes by right?" Eric snickered and then got on his knees in front of Thomas. He caressed the squishy thighs of the boy and moved down to lick at the cockhead, moving his tongue slowly a couple of times to then wrap his lips around it as if he were kissing it.

Thomas exhaled sharply and his cock twitched against Eric's lips, then he pushed a bit eagerly until his glans was fully inside Eric's mouth "Nice…" He moaned and placed a hand over Eric's head, caressing his hair.

Eric purred around Thomas' cock, sending the vibrations all over his cock to then move down, taking the whole dick inside and licking the underside all the way until he touched the pubes with his lips. Thomas moaned louder and his hand stirred on Eric's hair but didn't pushed him down so Eric began to bob his head up and down a bit, feeling how the blond twitched inside his mouth and mumbled curses under his breath.

The brunet kept moving for a while and then let go of the cock with a popping sound to quickly lick it all over. Then he moved further down and licked at the small and soft balls, gently putting one inside his mouth and rolling it a bit to then move onto the other and doing the same. Thomas' moans were louder now but apparently he just wanted to let Eric show himself off so the brunet moved again to swallow the cock in front of him, this time sucking harder and faster, wanting to take Thomas to the edge.

It didn't took long for that and soon the blond was moaning faster too and his thighs started to tense up so Eric stopped his movement and let go of him, giving the glans a couple of soft licks before looking up "Was that good enough?"

Thomas was panting now, his once pale face was red now and his forehead was glistening with sweat "Fuck… You weren't bluffing… That was…" He smiled and caressed Eric's hair again to then do the same with his cheek "We should go to my room now. I want to suck that baseball bat you have down there too" Eric chuckled and they both got up. Thomas grabbed Eric's right hand and placed it over his hip, right beside his ass and kept it there with his own hand all the way up the stairs.

Once inside the room, Thomas gently pushed Eric onto the bed and the brunet fell down on his back with a grin in his face. He usually liked to boss people around but in bed sometimes having an assertive guy was fun. As soon as Eric was laying down, Thomas crawled on top of him, diving directly to kiss him shortly before going down to attack his nipples. Eric hissed at the contact and stroked Thomas' head with one hand and his back with the other. The blond then kissed down Eric's belly until he was facing the chubby teen's groin. He looked at Eric's cock fascinated before licking at the precum that had amounted at the tip of his foreskin.

The heavy brunet groaned a bit and Thomas smiled. But then his face turned into a grimace again "- SHIT! COCK! PISS IN MY FACE!-"

Eric scoffed "Was that another time your tick agreed with your thoughts? You into that?"

Thomas looked at Eric a bit worried and shook his head "No! That was only my tick! I mean, I've thought of it but… Can we continue?" His face was red again and Eric knew it wasn't from arousal now.

The brunet smiled "It wouldn't be bad if you were into that… But yes, we can continue"

"You mean that?" Thomas shot a surprised glance at Eric and the brunet nodded "Wow… The only people I've told about that always looked at me like I was some kind of degenerate…"

"I've seen worse" Eric shrugged and then grinned "I said I could do anything remember?"

Thomas bit his lower lip and nodded "I… I would like to try something like that… Not on the face maybe but uh…"

"Wanna do it now?" Eric asked propping himself on his elbows "I did drank a lot before coming here so I guess I could pull it off"

The blond snorted and looked at Eric's cock "Okay…" He gave the tip a kiss and got up "We should probably do it in the bathtub"

"Wise decision" Eric nodded and got up too, this time grabbing Thomas from behind and poking the blond's ass with his cock all the way to the bathroom.

When they arrived, Thomas moved the curtain and Eric whistled "Shit… This bathtub is large enough for two of me… Now I really want to try fucking in here. Most tubs are tiny when it comes to that"

"That can be arranged" Thomas gave a seductive glance to Eric and the larger boy wondered for a second who was the professional here. The blond got inside the tub and sat on it, reclining against the wall, his seductive look had been traded by a shyer one "Okay… We can do it now… If you can I mean…"

Eric stepped into the tub and stood in front of the other boy "I think I can handle it" He grabbed his cock and pulled back the foreskin, aiming the tip down towards Thomas. He had to make a bit of an effort since the arousal had pushed back the urge to pee but after a few tries he could feel the tingling inside him and finally it started to come out.

Thomas moaned loud when the clear stream hit his belly. Eric snickered and aimed his cock lower so that his piss would hit over the blond's groin, he could see Thomas' cock twitching crazily under the warmth of his unloading. Then he moved it up again onto the other boy's belly and chest until there was no more to shot. Thomas was panting hard and Eric smirked "How was it?"

"Shit… It was incredible! It felt so hot and good…" The blond looked up to Eric "Sure you don't have more to give me?"

"Not today" Eric laughed "If I had known I would have prepared myself for this"

"Next time be sure to do that" Thomas replied. Then he looked down on himself "I should probably take a shower… This felt great but I don't want to remain like this"

"I could help with that" Eric grinned at him and offered a hand so that the other boy could stand up.

Thomas turned on the water and immediately wrapped his arms around Eric, going for a heated kiss. Eric replied it and grabbed a sponge to rub all over Thomas' body. They spent a while making out under the water and then got out and dried themselves off before returning to the bedroom.

Once there Eric laid on the bed and dragged Thomas with him into another kiss. The blond quickly replied to it and moved down his hand to squeeze at Eric's ass "I want to try this now"

Eric purred at the contact and smiled to the other boy "Have you done it before? Or do you need some pointers?"

"Just once" Thomas answered while kissing Eric's neck "But I have read and watched a lot about it"

The large brunet snickered "Nice, then I want to see how much you learned" He softly let go of Thomas and crawled on the bed to be on all fours with his ass pointing to the blond, wiggling it a bit and looking back with a smirk.

Thomas bit his lower lip and walked to the nightstand, opening a little drawer and grabbing a condom and some lube "You need prepping?"

"Nah… Just go in slow. Experience or not if you ram it all in once it will hurt for anyone" Eric replied resting his head onto his crossed arms, making sure his ass was as high up as he could.

The smaller blond put on the condom and smeared some lube on himself and gently rubbed some onto Eric's hole to then quickly position his cock right at the entrance "I'm going in"

"You're more than welcome" Eric snickered and then turned it into a moan as Thomas pushed himself inside, opening him slowly but never stopping until Eric could feel the boy's hips pressed flush against his cheeks "Yeah… You feel good in there…" Thomas' cock could be thin and not too long but it did felt comfortable and warm and Eric loved when a cock didn't make his asshole to show much resistance.

Thomas groaned and waited for a few seconds before starting to move back and forth, never taking more than half of his dick out to then going really deep back in. Eric thought that with his clients he would have to fake all the time since he knew or at least thought the guys his age were mostly inexperienced or just idiots who couldn't fuck right. But now the moans and whimpers were coming out freely from his mouth as Thomas hit all the right spots inside him. And then, he felt a mild stinging pain in his left buttcheek and a loud slapping sound, which made him trade the moaning into a loud yelp "Shit! Did you just spank me?!"

The blond never stopped fucking him and just panted out between groans "Your ass… Feels so good and it's so big… I just love how it jiggles when I do this…" He slapped Eric's right cheek now with a couple of rapid spankings.

Eric cried out in both pleasure and pain, but mostly in arousal. He had never been spanked before and never thought it would be something he would like but now the brunet could feel himself clenching around Thomas and slobbering the bed under him with precum with each spank. Thomas must had noticed that because his fucking became harder and faster as well as his spanking that hit both Eric's cheeks and thighs.

The husky teen had to brace himself and could only mumble curses under his breath mixed with his loud moaning and cries that came out his mouth without any control. Thomas seemed to be losing his control as well because he started ravaging Eric like in a frenzy and he shouted hundreds of curses to then squeeze Eric's ass really hard and thrust himself in as far as he could, clearly having an incredibly powerful orgasm that lasted for quite a while and finally made him collapse on top of the panting boy under him.

"Holy fucking mother of shits…" After a long while Eric finally managed to say, still breathing hard "It's like you're a fucking jackhammer powered by swearing"

Thomas laughed hard and weakly stood up again, easing himself out of Eric and discarding the condom on the floor "Well, your ass is too good to be fucked mildly"

Eric rolled onto his side and laughed as the blond laid beside him. They looked at each other for a moment and then Thomas caressed Eric's chest, pinching on one of his nipples softly "Think we have time to see if you can fit inside me?"

The large brunet shrugged "I have no idea what time it is but I sure want to try that"

Thomas smiled and rolled himself onto his stomach, raising his ass up in the air but keeping his head resting on the bed "I'm not as experienced as you so I do need a bit of prepping… But I'm no virgin either so I hope it's not that hard for you to get inside"

"Only one way to find out" Eric smirked and got up, grabbing a condom from the pack Thomas had used but they were regular ones so he softly patted at Thomas' butt "Keep that ass up for me, I'll be back in no time"

Eric ran downstairs to fish some of the condoms he had brought which were bigger and more elastic than the regular ones that were too tight for him, promptly running back to the bedroom, using some lube to coat his fingers before slowly pushing one inside Thomas. The blond let out a breathy curse but found that his finger went in pretty easily. He moved it inside a bit, looking for the other boy's prostate and rubbing at it a couple of times, making Thomas to moan loudly and push his ass back. Clearly one finger wasn't enough so Eric pushed another inside, now feeling how the blond's hole showed some resistance but it relaxed after a couple of tries and soon Eric could move his two fingers inside with ease.

"Ready for the main course?" Eric asked while kissing Thomas' ass. The blond nodded looking back at him, his face was red and sweaty but the look of desire in his eyes was powerful and Eric felt his cock twitching just from that. He slowly pulled his fingers out and put on the condom, using a lot of lube to coat his dick and put some more inside Thomas before aligning himself with the other boy's hole "Okay dude, breathe deep and relax as much as you can" Eric started pushing inside. His cock was thicker than his two fingers so there was obviously some resistance but not as much as to prevent him from entering. Thomas did whimpered but Eric never felt him tensing up so he kept moving inside slowly, taking a short break after each inch that managed to get past the blond's entrance.

It took a while but finally Eric managed to be balls deep inside Thomas. He was breathing hard from the arousal. The guy's ass felt so tight and hot around him that he wanted to start pounding immediately. But he caressed Thomas' back instead "You okay there?"

Thomas was panting hard but looked back and nodded "You're so fucking huge! I feel like I'm going to burst…" The blond tried to move himself onto Eric's cock but winced and let out a string of curses "Fuck… I love this but I don't know if I can take a full pounding… Can you like… Fuck me real slow?"

Eric snickered and patted on the blond's ass "Gotcha" He then started to move slowly back until his cock was half way out and then moved back inside with the same speed but not pushing more than a quarter of himself in. He soon turned those moves into a soft but steady rhythm, feeling how Thomas clenched on him with each thrust and their groans and moans were synchronized. Eric had never been this gentle with anyone while fucking before but he realized it was a nice change of pace and he was getting a lot of pleasure from it. He was really enjoying feeling Thomas so tight around him and watching the smaller boy writhe and mewl of pleasure under him. But after a while Eric seriously wanted to cum before their time went out so he sped his thrusts a little bit, making Thomas to start crying out his name interlaced with some swearing with each one until he finally could feel the wonderful burning sensation in his loins and gave some hard and deep pumps into Thomas' ass, roaring loudly and cumming hard inside him.

The large brunet rode out his orgasm with very small movements into Thomas until he finally felt the bliss leaving him and his cock started to become oversensitive. He pulled out very slowly to then collapse beside the blond "You talked about my awesome ass but yours is fucking incredible…"

Thomas looked completely exhausted and spent but managed to give Eric a weak smile before slowly rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around the brunet's belly "I think I won't be able to walk fine for a week…" He laughed then "But I fucking loved it so much…"

Eric chuckled and took off the condom, leaving it on the floor before laying back beside Thomas and kissing his neck. The blond scooted closer and snuggled onto Eric, burying his face on the bigger boy's chest. They remained like that for a moment until a loud sound could be heard coming from downstairs. Eric recognized his alarm and sighed "Time's up dude…"

"Can't you stay?" Thomas asked looking up to him "I mean, I really want you to stay and sleep with me…"

"This was great dude but it was still just a job… And the time ran out" Eric said, sounding nonchalant but feeling a little bit of regret at those words.

"I'll give you fifty more? And I swear we don't have to do anything sexual. Just stay here with me…" Thomas pleaded, tightening his grip on Eric.

The alarm kept its blaring, like a voice that told Eric to not do this. He couldn't get involved with clients. He needed to be professional or this would turn into a mess in no time. Then again, everything he had done with Thomas had felt so good and there was more money in play too so he finally rolled his eyes and sighed "Fifty more and whatever you have for dinner. I'm starving"

Thomas beamed up and kissed one of his breasts "Deal"

Eric chuckled a bit. The alarm was still ringing and he rolled his eyes again, easing himself from the blond's embrace and walking out of the room "I'm coming already!"

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	4. Smart and funny

**Smart and funny**

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but, we are eating out a lot lately" Kenny dipped some nachos in the big bowl of cheese in front of him "And today you're paying for me? Either your last job was huge or you robbed a bank and didn't told me"

Eric shrugged and finished his third burrito "I'm not the one paying this time. Today's dinner is courtesy of Craig"

"Dude came back?" Kenny chuckled starting his taco.

"On lunch break again. I think he has some kind of kink about fucking at school or something…" Eric took a big sip of his soda "He wanted another fifteen bj but I told him to fuck off, that I wasn't going to do that kind of cheap shit anymore" The large teen rolled his eyes "He was the one who gave me my last client though so we settled with letting him fondle me while I gave him a handjob for thirty"

"Fair enough" Kenny nodded "Though you shouldn't be wasting client money. I thought that was for your thing…"

Eric sighed and looked at his food for a moment "Yeah, I know that but I hate to keep asking the bitch for money… And a couple of meals won't make a difference. I mean, I did two fifty last weekend and it was awesome so I think I deserve some good stuff"

"Eh… You're right about deserving it. You're working hard after all" They both laughed at that and then Kenny smirked "Speaking of work, someone came to me requesting your services…" His gaze turned a bit cautious now "I don't know if you'll take it though…"

Eric raised an eyebrow "Why not? Is it someone that hideous?"

"Close enough according to you…" Kenny bit the inside of his cheek "Heidi…"

The husky teen frowned a bit and then looked away "Shit… I thought the bitch had forgotten about me"

"Well, it seems she didn't. And apparently knew how you would react… So she came to me after hearing the rumors…" Kenny fished for some more nachos "I know you don't swing that way but a client is a client and you know she doesn't lack money… Maybe she just wants to suck you off and you could charge her well"

"I sometimes… Think about that" Eric sighed and took another sip of his drink "Being with a girl I mean. Most of the times I find it gross, because chicks are so clingy and they always want to change you but… When I'm really horny I think it wouldn't be that bad to try if it's just the sex…"

"Then this is the perfect opportunity for you" Kenny smiled "You get to sate your curiosity with no hassle of dating her and you get money from it!"

"When you put it that way it does make me want to put it in her" Eric snickered "So she gave you her number or something?"

"Sending it right now" Kenny fumbled with his cellphone and Eric felt his vibrating with the message.

"You know, you're really helping me out big time dude…" Eric smiled to Kenny "I'm kinda worrying about what you're gonna ask in return"

"I'm not you asshole. I do help people out of the goodness of my heart sometimes" Kenny kicked him under the table "Especially my bff"

"I can be good too idiot" Eric returned the kick "If I want"

"But yeah, it wouldn't be bad to get something from you for all my hard work…" Kenny said this with a sensual tone and this time using his leg not to kick Eric but to caress his shin.

Eric removed his leg and rolled his eyes "The merch is for clients only. You had your chance years ago and squandered it"

"You're a tough one…" Kenny sighed and then smiled to Eric "It's fair though, for now. Someday I'll have another chance…"

"Keep wet dreaming" Eric scoffed and started his fourth burrito.

Eric sat on the square bench he was supposed to, waiting for his next client to appear. They were supposed to meet there, negotiate the price and then see what would happen. Luckily the day was a bit cold but there was no rain or snow and so Eric could sit there not worrying about it. Just ten minutes later someone sat beside Eric and he turned around to find the girl that had once been his girlfriend "Hey…" Heidi greeted him timidly.

"Hey" Eric replied and looked away. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. In middle school Heidi had moved to North Park and thus they didn't shared school anymore. By that time it had been years since they had stopped talking to each other though. She had again gained weight, not reaching the size she had when they were together but she was pretty chubby and round. Eric couldn't help but to feel a tinge of something he wasn't sure what it was. Probably a bit of lust since round bodies turned him on after all.

They remained in silence for a while until Heidi cleared her throat "So… Like we talked yesterday, I'm interested in what you're offering…"

"What do you want?" Eric asked drily. Heidi furrowed her brow, probably thinking Eric should know by now what she was talking about. Eric rolled his eyes and continued "What do you want to do with me. I need to know to give you a price" For a moment he wanted to ask why too, but that would stir things he had worked too hard to bury years ago.

Heidi widened her eyes understanding and blushed a bit "Well I… I want to look at you and then… Well, then I could decide what I want…"

The husky boy glanced quickly at her and raised an eyebrow "What? Afraid I won't be up to your standards?"

"No… That's not" Heidi started blushing a bit more.

"Thirty for a full strip" Eric interrupted her looking back to the front.

The girl nodded and handed him the money. Eric grabbed it and stood up "Your place I presume? Since you made me come all this way…"

"Yes. I'm alone today so we won't have any problem" Heidi got up too and hesitated a bit before starting to walk, looking back to make sure Eric was following her.

They walked in silence and Eric thanked that Heidi's house was just a couple of blocks away. There was a huge tension hanging in the air between them and money or not, he wasn't sure he could pull this off, whatever it would be. Finally they were inside Heidi's house and she led them to her room. Eric looked around and could see that she hadn't changed much, her signature was in everything she had adorning her room and for a brief second he smiled fondly, remembering how good he used to feel being in her room. That smile faded away quickly though as the acid memories of their breakup filled his mind again.

Heidi seemed to notice his discomfort because she sat in the bed and sighed "Before we do this… Can we… At least for today, can we forget about the bad stuff and just focus on what we're doing? I don't know, pretend I'm someone else or anything but I would hate to do something with you being like that…"

Eric looked at her for a moment and frowned. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "This is just a job for me. What happened won't interfere with what we do now"

Heidi looked down and nodded "I see. Well, start whenever you want"

The large boy nodded too and began to undress like he had done with Thomas. The moves were there and his eyes never left Heidi's but he lacked the desire to turn his client on. Whatever he had said and no matter how much he wanted to act professionally, Eric couldn't just pretend he was about to have sex with someone else. Few people had left such a big mark, or more like scar in him to just forget it.

Finally all his clothes were on the floor and Eric turned around and back to the front again so Heidi could see all of him. Her eyes betrayed her hunger and Eric bit his lower lip for a second, remembering when she had looked at him like that for the last time "Well, what will it be then?"

Heidi had her eyes fixed on Eric's groin then "I thought you would be bigger… I mean, from what I heard…"

"It's a grower. It gets way bigger don't worry" Eric replied crossing his arms over his chest.

The brunette smirked then "You have ginger pubes…"

"That's one point in my favor right?" Eric deadpanned, looking at anything but her.

Heidi knitted her brows "I didn't even like him you know? I was just mad that our couple had gone to hell"

"Yeah well that's not what I came here to do" The larger boy gritted his teeth, he didn't know how much of this he could take.

"Right…" Heidi frowned for a moment and then looked inside her purse, taking out a hundred dollars bill "What can we do with for this much?"

Eric looked at the bill and bit his lower lip, it was a lot plus what he already had. So he didn't want to push too far and lose it all, even if he wasn't comfortable with the idea "You can suck me off and we can fuck. Once… Without time limit but when I cum it's over"

"Always the gentleman" Heidi rolled her eyes "And if I want you to eat me out?"

Eric scrunched his nose and then shook his head sighing "That would be 50 more"

"Then you eat me until I cum and then you fuck me until you cum, is that right?" Heidi looked at him defiantly "And I get to suck you off too of course"

The chubby boy smirked, she still was a tough haggler "Fine. What do we do first?"

Heidi stood up from her bed and started to undress "First you show me that you can do more with your mouth than just talk shit" The girl took everything off and then laid on the bed, legs spread open and a look of challenge in her eyes.

Eric couldn't help but to lick his lips at the scene. He was definitely into guys, he knew he could only date guys, but sometimes he liked to explore a bit more and had found that he could enjoy the view of a naked woman, especially one with a body like Heidi's. The husky boy hesitated for a moment and then walked to the bed, slowly sitting on it to then crawl closer to Heidi's groin. He traced a hand all over her left thigh from the knee to her mound. She gasped and spread her legs a bit more. Eric looked down and could see she was already a bit wet, obviously she was excited about what was coming.

Then he ran his fingers over her soft pubes and gulped loud before lowering his hand more, tracing his fingers all across the line of her pussy, feeling her quivering a bit. If she reacted like this to just his faint touch Eric thought that at least it would be easy for him to make her cum. He ran his fingers up and down her pussy again, pushing them just a little bit sometimes to then rub at her clit slowly.

Heidi was emitting soft moans and whimpers but then she bit her lower lip and looked annoyed to Eric "Stop teasing me and get to i…"

She couldn't end her phrase because Eric pushed two fingers inside her, not especially rough but hard enough to make her moan really loud and clench her pussy around him "You were saying?" Eric smirked at her wickedly.

"I paid for your mouth, not your fingers" Heidi's words were tough but she was panting a little bit already and her chubby cheeks were red.

"Alright dude… Don't be so impatient" Eric rolled his eyes and took his fingers out of her to then look at them and hesitantly licked them. The clear liquid wasn't horrible, a bit strong maybe but tolerable.

Heidi looked at him and started to caress one of her nipples, seeing Eric licking her fluids like that had clearly turned her on a lot. But then she chuckled at his a bit lost look "First time?"

Eric snapped from his thoughts and looked at her. He couldn't deny that having the chubby girl spread for him and teasing her own breast was indeed a very hot scene, so he tried to chase his doubts away and accommodated himself better to have his face closer to her groin "With a chick yes…"

Heidi moved her other hand and caressed Eric's cheek. He blushed at that and looked up "You'll like it" She said softly and he nodded and looked back down to her pussy. He thanked her internally for having a trimmed bush. Eric loved to give head but if there was one thing he hated about it was to choke on pubes. The fat boy poked out his tongue and slowly copied what he had done with his fingers before, making Heidi to hiss. Eric smiled and used his fingers to open her pussy, darting his tongue towards her clit, licking it rapidly all around and pressing at it sometimes.

Heidi's hand that was on Eric's head moved to grasp some of his hair at the time that she started to mewl and whimper under Eric's ministrations. The boy felt encouraged and moved to press his whole tongue against her open pussy and then pushed it inside as far as he could go before starting to move it all around while he did the same with his lips, as if he were making out with her vagina.

Eric could feel how Heidi clenched around his tongue when he pushed inside and how her thighs trembled when he moved to pay attention to her clit. He had to give it to her, this was indeed fun and Eric loved the silky feel of her pussy on his mouth and how just the tiniest movement could make her writhe with pleasure.

The boy then tried to combine licking her pussy while rubbing her clit and vice versa but it looked like it was too much for Heidi because just after he did that a couple of times she tightened her grip on his hair and started to scream his name loudly while Eric felt that something wet hit his tongue as Heidi's pussy contracted around him several times.

Finally the frenzy ended and Heidi let go of Eric's hair. The large boy raised himself up and wiped his mouth "Shit, you almost drowned me in there"

Heidi was panting hard, her eyes were closed but she had a huge smile on her face and snorted at his words "That could be on your tombstone then: 'Here lies Eric Cartman, drowned in pussy'"

Eric laughed for a while and reclined on the bed, his head on Heidi's thigh "As a kid I would have loved to have that written on my tomb…"

"But now you only like guys right?" Heidi asked caressing his hair again "Did you liked this even a little bit?"

The husky boy nodded and moved himself to lay on his back then, showing Heidi the huge and wet hardon he was sporting "The little guy seems to have enjoyed it as well"

"You call that fucking thing little?" Heidi's face was distorted by the surprise now "When you said it would grow I thought it would do it by an inch or two, not three times its size"

"You've never been with a grower apparently then" Eric snickered.

"It got as big that night at my house before we started to date?" Heidi asked softly now, her face was red again.

"Proportionally, yes…" Eric blushed too and looked away from her "Of course I was little then but yeah…"

"Shit Eric… I would have loved for you to let me know that at the time" Heidi chuckled.

"You wanted to bone me even back then?" Eric looked back to her surprised.

"Maybe not do everything, I didn't know much about sex either at the time" Heidi moved her left leg to caress Eric's belly with her foot "But I certainly would have loved to do way more than just get a glimpse of your cock and have you fondling my pussy a couple of times…"

"Things were… Complicated for me back then…" Eric looked down "I wasn't sure of anything at the time and all the stuff that was happening to me, all the feelings and the stuff my body craved… And I didn't understand any of it… When you showed me your body and let me touch you I was about to explode and was so embarrassed…"

"I know" Heidi laughed as she played with her thumb over Eric's navel "You ran away from my house and didn't talk to me for two days… And then you asked me to be your girlfriend"

Eric snorted and then sighed "I'm lying. I was sure about some things back then… One of them was that I loved to be with you" He looked briefly at her eyes and then down again "And like every good thing in my life I ruined it"

"We both messed up that" Heidi sighed too "At the time I just wanted the perfect boyfriend every movie and friend and magazine told me that I should have. And I tried to shape you into that instead of accepting who you truly were. I wasn't ready then to be with you"

Eric looked up at her and bit the inside of his cheek "Well, at least we did had our good times… But all that is so far behind now. A lot has changed"

"I know" Heidi nodded and her eyes were a bit watery then but she wiped them and smiled "We both changed and I see that you did it for the good, or else we wouldn't have been talking like this"

"You got that right" Eric scoffed.

"But why are you doing something like this?" Heidi's eyes shown her concern now "I mean, I don't want to imply that being a sex worker is something inherently wrong but…"

"Tough shit has happened and this gets me the money without having to do something crazy or stupid" Eric's look hardened for a moment and then patted her thigh "The less you know the better. But don't worry. It's not like I plan to do this for a living forever. Just for a while. And you get to enjoy this fine beefcake because of it so I'd say we better get back on to business. Now that you got me this hard the least you can do is return the favor before we move to the main event"

Heidi snorted and got up, standing at the side of the bed and ushering Eric to take the place she was at before. The fat boy did so and waited for Heidi to be in place, which she did quickly and without any warning she started to suckle at the head of Eric's cock, moving her tongue all around it and lowering the foreskin to lick at the glans to then let it go back up on its own to suck at the covered head before taking a bit more of it in her mouth.

Eric was groaning and moaning loud at all this, even if he would have wanted to control it he couldn't have been able. The pleasure Heidi was giving him was incredible, she clearly knew what she was doing. The brunet was breathing hard but still managed to smirk at her between moans "You suck like a pro. Practice a lot?"

Heidi looked at him clearly bothered by the comment and then as a sole reply she started to lower her mouth onto Eric's cock, slowly but firmly until all of it had disappeared in her. Eric released a loud gasp and had to restrain himself to not push his hips up onto Heidi. He could feel her throat squeezing his cock in a delightful way but most of all he was amazed at such feat. Heidi stood there for a couple of seconds and then went back up, letting the cock to get out of her mouth and took a couple of hard breaths "Shit! Never, no one has ever managed to deepthroat me!" Eric exclaimed still surprised about it.

The chubby girl just smirked at him "Seems like this is a night of many firsts for you" She then lowered her head again and moved past Eric's cock, going instead for his balls, which she licked before suckling lightly at each "God… Is everything about you this big?"

Eric had closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling of that skilled mouth on his balls and just grinned "What can I say, I'm perfect"

"Yeah… Your biggest thing is still your ego I see" Heidi rolled her eyes and went again to suck on Eric's cock, who was chuckling but then started to moan again. Heidi sucked vigorously on Eric for a while, alternating between jacking him at the base and rolling his balls in her hand. Eric couldn't even say anything, he just limited himself to mumble unintelligible stuff between groans until he felt that an orgasm was approaching.

Patting softly on Heidi's head Eric panted out "I'm… Fucking close… Stop or it ends now…"

Heidi let go of him and gave him a last lick before moving on the bed to lay beside Eric "Think you can handle fucking me now or should we wait so you don't finish before we start?"

Eric opened his eyes and tried to calm his breathing "Just, give me a second… You sure I can get in? I mean, you obviously have experience but you looked kinda freaked out about my size before"

Heidi looked down onto Eric's dick again and bit her lower lip "It is fucking huge but… I want to try at least"

The large boy nodded and got out of the bed, going through the pocket of his pants and grabbing a condom which he put on and then looked at Heidi "Lube? Or your stuff will do?"

"Put on some lube just in case…" Heidi replied while laying again on her back "I've never had anyone nearly as big as you"

Eric used some of the lube and once ready he kneeled between Heidi's legs and rubbed the head of his dick against her pussy. She hissed and nodded to him. Eric began pushing then, softly and doing a little back and forth movement. The head got inside easily but as he was going deeper he could feel Heidi's walls clenching around him, clearly overstretched. Heidi was panting hard and whimpering a bit. Eric stopped when he was halfway inside and caressed her belly and sides "You okay?"

"I feel so full… You're so thick" She tried to breathe deep to calm herself a bit and then reached a hand to rub at her clit, moaning a bit "Go on like you were, let's see how deep it can go"

Eric smirked and started to push again. Heidi touching herself seemed to help in loosening her pussy but when there was still a quarter of Eric's cock outside she patted at his belly and made a grimace "Stop! Don't go any further or you'll hurt me. In fact back up a bit or you won't be able to move without risking something bad"

The husky boy frowned a bit and backed away "I never thought fucking a girl would be this complicated"

"You make it complicated with that monster between your legs" Heidi chuckled and continued playing with herself a bit more to relax until she clenched her pussy around Eric and gave him a hungry look "Do it now. I'm ready"

Eric returned her the look of desire and started to move slowly, pulling his cock until only his head was inside to then push it again until half of it had made its way in. Heidi moaned with every thrust and Eric quickened the pace a bit, taking in the view of Heidi's big belly and tits bouncing every time he moved and how she squeezed his dick wonderfully.

After just a couple of minutes Eric was already fucking her rougher and Heidi grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze them while crying out Eric's name and the chubby boy felt her pussy clenching around him in a flurry of rapid contractions. That made him groan and as soon as Heidi let go of her breasts, he dove onto her and took one in his mouth, suckling at the nipple a bit savagely, which made her cry out again and Eric felt once more the contractions.

Heidi had her eyes closed now and her mouth was open wide, whimpers and moans coming out nonstop but it was obvious they were involuntary, she looked ecstatic and Eric loved to watch her round face all blushed and her tits red from his suckling. He incorporated again and started to move even faster, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. Wetting his thumb in his mouth, Eric them started to rub at Heidi's clit as he ravaged her pussy until she started to clench around him once more, which made him lose control and started to groan really loud, cumming inside her really hard.

Eric kept moving inside Heidi for a bit more, riding out his orgasm until finally falling over her exhausted. Neither of them moved for a moment until Eric regained his strength and fearing he could be smothering Heidi, rolled onto his side, his cock sliding out of her with a wet sound and a tiny whimper from her.

The fat boy was still panting a bit and caressed Heidi's belly softly. She still had her eyes closed and smiled weakly "Three times…"

Eric raised an eyebrow "What? You want to do it three more times?"

Heidi scoffed and looked at him "No dumbass. I'm saying that you made me cum three times while fucking me"

Eric looked amazed at her then "Wow… I knew I was good but shit… You chicks and your multiorgasms… You're so fucking lucky" Then he smirked "Tough that means you owe me for those three orgasms then"

The fat girl chuckled and rolled onto her side, placing a hand over Eric's side and caressing it softly "No… We agreed that I would cum once from you eating me and then you would cum once fucking me. We never said anything against me cumming any number of times from your fucking"

Eric frowned at her lightly "Fuck, you're still pretty smart" He pinched her love handles "Not funny though"

She slapped his belly playfully "You're still a sore loser" Then she sighed "Are you going to leave now? It must be pretty late. You could stay if you want…"

Her look was hopeful and Eric sighed "Look, I had a great time with you but this is not what we agreed and besides…" He looked to the side "There's still some shit that stings. So even if you were an awesome fuck, I don't think we should see each other again, money or not involved" Eric looked again to Heidi who looked really hurt "I can't do it. Not now at least. Maybe in the future we could repeat this but…"

"I understand" Heidi nodded and caressed his cheek "I hope that we see each other again in better circumstances"

"Yeah… For now I should be going" Eric propped himself up but then looked at Heidi and leaned down again to give her a warm kiss before finally stepping out of the bed and getting dressed.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	5. Close encounters of the sex kind

**Close encounters of the sex kind**

"You look like shit" Kenny sat beside Eric who was droning on a bench outside the school during lunch break.

"You really need a new catchphrase" Eric groaned and pressed a soda can to his forehead, letting the cool metal to soothe his pain "You keep saying that to me and yet here I am, getting people to pay me because they worship my fine piece of ass"

Kenny snorted "Or they're just desperate" Eric glared at him and Kenny laughed before looking at the brunet with concern "Dude, I'm not joking though, these headaches, you're not sleeping well and all the stuff you're doing with your body… You need to be careful. You're pushing yourself too hard and at some point you're gonna fall and I fear you won't get back up if you keep going this way"

Eric sighed "Great, this must be a new low. Having you mothering over me… I'm fine, just tired and stuff…"

"I know what's happening in your house. You can't pull that 'just tired' shit on me" Kenny frowned a bit now "How much until you reach your goal?"

"Too fucking much…" Eric groaned again as he felt a sharp sting of pain right over his left eye "I did a couple more clients this week but they were small things so I couldn't get much"

"You need to charge more" The blond elbowed Eric "You're hot and have the skills. You're quality meat dude"

Eric snorted and took a sip from his soda "I can't chase away the clients. People our age don't have thousands to spend in a fuck, especially in this town"

"Think it's time to expand the business? Maybe on the internet?" Kenny mused, moving on the bench to recline his back against Eric.

"And risk getting arrested for underage prostitution?" Eric scoffed "Even if it's myself they will charge me with that"

"There are ways. I've done it before" Kenny shrugged.

"Maybe… But I won't do pictures or videos to send them, that'll end up all over the net after and I won't give away my stuff like that" The large brunet finished his drink and got up, making Kenny to almost fall over the bench "I'm going inside again…"

"God I wish that were me" Kenny said walking beside Eric.

"You're such an idiot" Eric laughed.

Then they saw a black haired boy coming their way and stopping in front of them "Hey Kenny, hey Cartman…" His smile was a bit shy but he looked at Kenny a bit apprehensively.

The blond snickered and patted Eric's back "See you later dude" Then he nodded to the other boy "Kevin"

Kevin nodded to him too and then looked again to Eric "So…"

"You heard the rumors about my business and want some right?" Eric smirked at him.

"Actually Clyde told me about it… In detail…" Kevin traded his shy smile for a more salacious one as he shot a quick glance to Eric's groin "But how did you know?"

"People only approach me smiling like that when they want my services" Eric scoffed and then gave Kevin a seductive grin "So what will it be?"

"You do it by time right?" Kevin asked putting his hand inside his jacket's pockets.

"Sometimes. Others is according to what we do, times any of us cums… Depends on what you want and how" Eric mimicked him with the pockets of his hoodie.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe do some roleplay…" Kevin said looking away and biting his lower lip "You would do that?" Eric nodded and Kevin smiled "Great, so maybe two hours and we do whatever happens in that time? How much would that be?"

"Depends on the character and level of acting you want" Eric shrugged "If it's some weird character from an obscure movie that I've never heard of I'll charge you extra for learning my lines and stuff"

Kevin laughed and shook his head "Nah… Nothing that complicated. Something simple, after all, the important part is that you do what you already know. The role playing is just a little thing to spice it up"

Eric looked at the other boy and thought for a moment. Roleplaying in sex could be fun and Kevin was nice to look at and he had a certain security about himself that told Eric the guy could be a good lay too "A hundred per hour and we can do whatever you want, kinks included though any extreme shit will cost you extra"

"Wow… I know you're good but that's a lot of money…" Kevin tapped on the floor with his feet and then bit his lower lip before nodding "Okay, I think can do it. Clyde says you're worth it after all. So, tonight's good?"

Eric bit the inside of his cheek "Can it be tomorrow? I'm not feeling well today and I don't wanna give you a half assed service…"

"Tomorrow my parents will be home all night" Kevin looked really disappointed.

"No problem, we can go to my place" Eric shrugged.

"Oh well, that's better" The other boy said and smiled again "See you tomorrow around eight?"

"Deal" Eric nodded before walking into the school.

"What's the backpack for?" The brunet asked from the bed where he was sitting. Kevin had just walked in and was looking around.

"Just thought of bringing some stuff… Basic props" Kevin shrugged "I don't think I've ever been here before…"

"Not that much people have. I never liked the others touching my stuff" Eric moved a bit on the bed and patted on it, inviting Kevin to sit "Especially since…"

Kevin looked down and nodded "I imagine… You know, I was so pissed about the whole thing with the girls but when the guys told me what they were going to do I tried to stop them… "

Eric looked at the other boy for a moment and then shrugged "It's in the past now"

The black haired boy cleared his throat and smiled a bit to Eric "Well, we should get to this right?" He took out his wallet and handed the money to the larger boy.

"Did you think about what you want to do?" Eric stashed the money in his drawer and smiled to Kevin.

"There are so many things I would like to do…" Kevin snickered "But I was thinking that I always wanted to play with you guys when you did all those huge larping campaigns…"

"And I never allowed you to because you always did some Star Trek shit or something" Eric rolled his eyes but smiled a bit fondly.

"Yeah but… Now that we're going to play a little differently I thought we could…" Kevin smiled a bit sheepishly now "Do you still have your Coon stuff?"

"What, like the suit and shit?" Eric scoffed "That was years ago dude. None of that would fit me anymore"

"We don't need the whole costume" Kevin laughed "Just the cape, mask, maybe the gloves… After all, I don't want you to be too covered"

"So you want to fuck The Coon?" Eric got a bit closer and whispered huskily in Kevin's ear "Or be fucked by him?"

Kevin shuddered and smiled "Well, I don't know about being fucked… Clyde says you're kinda difficult to take and to be honest, I don't have much experience with that, or none at all actually"

"We do have two hours after all, I could prepare you well" Eric trailed a hand up and down Kevin's back and squeezed his thigh with the other.

"We'll see… For now I want to fool around for a while and then we'll see what happens" Kevin replied while leaning a bit towards Eric's body "So it's settled that you're gonna be The Coon right?" Eric nodded and moved to softly lick the outline of Kevin's ear. The smaller boy moaned a bit and cleared his throat "Okay then, I'll be a civilian who got caught by a villain and you need to rescue me"

"My specialty, saving cute guys from evil and then having fun with them" Eric laughed and got up "Get prepared and I'll be back in no time" The brunet left the room and went to the basement where he kept all the stuff from his times as a super hero.

Obviously the costume would never fit and he had a bit of trouble with the mask. Luckily the cape was oversized so now it wasn't that short and he quickly adapted the gloves to fit the claws into some newer ones. Eric grabbed everything and went up into the bathroom to get changed. After a few minutes he went to his room and knocked on it lightly "Ready?"

"Ready!" He heard Kevin answering.

Eric cleared his throat and adjusted his 'costume' before barging through the door in a heroic pose, wearing nothing more than the Coon attire and a black jockstrap, his cape flowing behind him and his hands displaying his claws as if he were ready to attack "My Coon senses tell me there's someone here needing my help!" His voice was raspy and lower than usual, just as he used to do when he took the hero business more seriously, maybe a bit too seriously.

The brunet wasn't the only one prepared though since he widened his eyes in surprise at the scene in front of him. Kevin was laying in his bed, his clothes were mostly laying on the floor the shirt and boxers he retained were open and rustled, as if someone had tried to tear them off him. His legs were bound with a rope and his hands were handcuffed and the cuffs were tied to the nightstand with another rope, making his wrists to be over his head. Kevin was sporting a pretty obvious erection too and Eric felt his own member reacting to that sight, making his jockstrap feel too small.

"Coon! I was beginning to think I was going to die here alone…" Kevin cried out and Eric was astounded by his acting "Professor Chaos kidnapped me and made experiments trying to turn me against you but I resisted and he then got mad and released a genetically modified poisonous snake on me. I fear that I don't have much time"

Eric walked closer and got into the bed, hovering over Kevin "Guess I'll have to suck that venom out of you huh? I won't let such a cute civilian to die like this…"

Kevin smiled and struggled with his bondings a little bit "Will you untie me now my heroic Coon?"

"We don't have time for that!" Eric exclaimed while caressing Kevin's torso as if he were frisking him but obviously just taking the chance to touch him. His claws grazed against the pale skin just enough for Kevin to feel their sharp points and that made him hiss in pleasure "Tell me where the snake bit you!"

"It was horrible Coon, it bit me in so many places…" Kevin replied with a distressed and tragic voice "First it was on my neck…" Eric promptly moved to Kevin's neck where he licked and then suckled at, softly at first and then a little bit harsher when he heard the black haired boy moan "Then it was… Ah… In my chest" Eric moved down, tracing a line with his tongue over Kevin's chest until he reached the center and kissed some more there to then move to the smaller boy's nipples, which he lapped at rapidly to then suckle and nibble on.

Kevin writhed under Eric, moaning and groaning with every touch. His breathing was becoming labored and Eric could feel how hot the boy's skin was "Next ugh… Next it bit be on my stomach…" Kevin half moaned and Eric left a trail of kisses over Kevin's chest until he reached the navel, which he circled with his tongue before pushing it inside softly and suckled all around it "Ahh! Then it bit me lower…"

Eric moved down Kevin's belly until he was at the limit of it and kissed all the skin that the underwear had left exposed "Mmmm I don't see any bite marks in here…" The brunet said looking up at Kevin.

"It was lower…" Kevin replied, his cheeks were red and his eyes half lidded. His whole face showed the raw lust he was feeling then.

Eric moved a bit lower, just ghosting over Kevin's erection but never touching it until he reached the boy's thighs "Ah, you must mean over here…" He grazed his claws against them and Kevin jumped a bit and whimpered. Then Eric moved down to lick the thighs from the knee up until he reached the boxers "Strange… I don't see any bite marks here either… I'll have to investigate using my heightened senses…" The brunet started to rub his face all over Kevin's thighs and groin, pretending he was sniffling and licking here and there but avoiding Kevin's cock until he finally licked all the length through the fabric of the underwear and smirked at Kevin "I see… The venom has concentrated in this area. I'll have to suck the poison out more… Vigorously here…" He dragged the words in a husky tone while lowering Kevin's underwear.

The black haired boy's cock sprang free and Eric started to kiss all around the base to then move to the balls which he licked for a while, they were very small so he could put both of them inside his mouth and move them around with his tongue. Kevin was crying out in pleasure and clearly struggling against the bindings. Eric let go of Kevin's balls and smirked to him again. Having Kevin tied up like that, completely aroused and begging him both with his eyes and with his whimpers to please him was certainly something really hot for Eric. Even if he was doing this for the money there was no doubt he was enjoying this a lot.

Eric then licked all the way from the base of Kevin's cock to the exposed head where a lot of precum had already come out. Eric used his fingers to coat Kevin's cut dick with his own precum to then wrap his lips around it, slowly going down until almost all of it was inside his mouth. It wasn't a huge dick, more on the average size so the brunet just let it go in until it touched the entrance of his throat. Eric moved his tongue over it, pressing on the underside before moving back up and starting to bob on it slowly first and then finding a faster pace.

Kevin was panting and moaning a lot and Eric could feel how he quickly built up an orgasm so when Kevin's moaning was becoming even louder he let go of the dick and smirked to Kevin "Now that I think about it… How do I know you're not one of Chaos' minions? This could all be a trap…"

"Wha?..." Kevin looked at Eric perplexed and then cleared his throat "No! I swear to you my glorious Coon, I'm just a helpless civilian…"

"Then I'll have to save you…" Eric replied and went back on to sucking Kevin off. Again he could feel the cock hardening and Kevin's thighs tensing up so he raised himself and cupped his chin in a thoughtful pace "Then again, this was all too convenient don't you think? I'm awesome but this just feels too good to be true… To have such a cute guy tied up and needing my help like this…"

"Please Coon! My mighty Coon, I'm going to die if you don't keep sucking the venom out!" Kevin mewled out and Eric could see a bead of precum oozing out from the slit in his glans.

Eric went down on him once more and sucked, the orgasm built up even faster and the brunet raised himself a third time but before he could even speak Kevin shouted desperately "Coon! Please suck me off! I'm dying here!" Eric snickered because he didn't thought Kevin was acting anymore so he went back down and started to suck fast and hard now until he felt Kevin had reached the point of no return and quickly let it go to start pumping it whit his hand until the smaller boy began to cry out his name and the cum shot up like a fountain from his cock, landing on his stomach and chest and covering Eric's hand.

The brunet pumped a few more times, gentler and almost caressing Kevin's dick until he felt it softening a bit and let it go. He got up from the bed and cleaned his hand before sitting beside Kevin, softly caressing his chest and playing with his nipples "Are you gonna live?"

Kevin nodded weakly, smiling and with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying his post orgasm bliss. Then he looked at Eric and up at his wrists "Will you untie me now my precious Coon?"

Eric got up again and smirked at him "I still think this could all be just a trap… So there's just one surefire way to know the truth" He lowered his jockstrap, which was feeling painfully restricting and set his erection free, grabbing it with a hand then and waiving it up and down a bit "The best truth serum is Coon's milk… And the best way to administering it is straight from the source…" The brunet kneeled beside Kevin's head and caressed the boy's lips with the tip of his cock "Open up…"

The black haired boy smirked and then took the head in his mouth, clearly wanting to go further but he could only move his head so much, so Eric began pushing himself onto Kevin's mouth some more. Of course he knew that he could easily choke Kevin if he went further than certain point so he maintained just a quarter of his cock inside and moved it back and forth with a soft rhythm. Kevin moaned around him and that made Eric's cock twitch in pleasure and he groaned, lowering a hand to play with the boy's nipple. Kevin seemed to know how to please him since he moved his tongue in a magnificent way over Eric's cock while trading hard suckling and just soft pressure of his lips around Eric. All that made Eric to build up an orgasm and when he felt himself losing control of it he pulled his cock out of Kevin's mouth and pumped on it until he growled loudly and came all over Kevin's face, coating it with several strands of thick and warm cum.

Eric rode out his orgasm still playing with Kevin's chest until he heard the other boy complaining "Wipe my face, I can't open my eyes…" The brunet looked down and could see his cum all over Kevin's closed eyes. He chuckled and grabbed some baby wipes that he used to gently clean Kevin's face "Much better" Kevin scoffed and then smiled to Eric "Will you untie me now? My hero?"

The large boy snickered and moved out of the bed, untying Kevin's legs and then the rope that held his wrists up "Where's the key to the cuffs?" Kevin shrugged and Eric snorted, looking around the bed and in the floor for the keys. He finally found them under the nightstand and released Kevin's hands.

The black haired boy rubbed his wrists and winced a bit. Eric could see they were very red from the strain they had been through "Are you alright?"

Kevin nodded and inspected his wrists "Yeah, they didn't cut or anything. I'm just a bit sore but I loved what we did so it was worth it"

Eric smiled and laid beside Kevin. The smaller boy snuggled onto him and Eric gently caressed his back until Kevin asked "How much more time we have?"

The husky teen reached out for his cell that was in the nightstand and took a quick glance to the clock "Around another hour"

Kevin bit his lip and pressed his thigh against Eric's groin "I would love for you to fuck me but there's no way I'm putting that thing in my ass…"

Eric scoffed and caressed Kevin's side all the way to his thigh "Have you done it before?"

The black haired boy nodded "Yeah, kinda. Not with a real one though. I've put some stuff in there but never something so big and not many times either…"

"Come on… I'll be extra careful…" Eric cooed and squeezed Kevin's ass lightly.

"I don't know… We can try I guess…" Kevin didn't sound too convinced though.

"If it hurts I'll stop immediately okay?" Eric asked in a comforting tone.

"Alright… But can you do it already?" He ran a hand over Eric's cock which was soft now.

"Don't worry, it'll get hard for sure while I prepare you" Eric kissed Kevin lightly on the lips and got up to get the lube from the table beside the bed "Face up or down?" Kevin was laying on his back and just lifted his legs in response, holding himself up with his hands under his thighs. Eric smiled and applied some lube to his finger to then starting to rub at Kevin's hole, gently prying it open. Kevin started to whimper a bit and his breathing became hard again, his cock doing the same. Eric pushed slowly until his finger was completely inside Kevin and moved it all around, making the smaller boy to moan in pleasure. Then Eric added another finger and rubbed at Kevin's prostate for a while, watching as the boy's dick started to produce some precum that dripped down his shaft.

"Ready?" He asked and Kevin nodded. Eric grabbed a condom and put it on his already hard dick before applying a lot of lube on it, then positioned himself kneeling in front of Kevin and pushed his cock against the entrance very slowly. The black haired boy whimpered again when the head started to enter but then he just breathed deeply and Eric felt how he relaxed and let him get inside. Eric pushed until almost all of his cock was inside but stopped when he felt Kevin squeezing his cock really hard suddenly and knew that was the other boy's limit.

The brunet then caressed Kevin's chest and belly softly, allowing him to get used to the huge intruder in his ass. Then Eric softly began to move inside Kevin, making the boy to moan and groan as he did the same from the waves of pleasure that being in such a tight ass was producing in him. Eric grabbed Kevin's thighs and lifted his hips a bit so that he could thrust with more control and also enhancing the angle at which he was fucking Kevin with. That made Kevin to moan loud and more precum fell from his glans.

Eric started to thrust with a steady but slow rhythm, not wanting to overload the smaller boy under him but Kevin's face showed the bliss he was in, his eyes closed and his mouth producing wonderful sounds of pleasure that made Eric to start building up his orgasm. The brunet moved one of his hands to grab Kevin's dick and used the precum of the boy to moisten it so he could pump freely at it in synch with his thrusts. Kevin started to cry out Eric's name and the large boy could feel him squeezing his cock, which made his orgasm to hit him with force and he started to growl loudly while pumping Kevin faster as he came hard inside the other boy. Kevin screamed in pleasure and started to shoot his cum all over himself again almost at the same time.

The chubby boy kept moving inside Kevin a bit more until he came down from his orgasm and then stopped, panting hard and caressing Kevin's thighs softly. The black haired boy was panting too but with a huge smile in his face and when he opened his eyes he smiled wider "That was so awesome… My gorgeous Coon…"

Eric just now remembered that he still had the mask and cape of his costume on and chuckled "It was my pleasure citizen… I would love to 'rescue' you more often"

They both laughed a bit and Eric pulled himself out of the other boy, taking off the condom and snuggling beside him. Kevin cuddled and they remained like that until the alarm on Eric's phone rang.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	6. Partners in crime

**Partners in crime**

"Looks good. It's healing well, no swelling and the lines are well defined" Eric nodded approvingly as he inspected Kenny's latest tattoo that was located over his shaven mound, right above his dick which Eric made sure to keep covered with Kenny's boxers even if the blond insisted on taking them off "Have you been using the cream I gave you?"

"Sometimes. When I remember to" Kenny shrugged "You know that I don't care much about those things, as long as it looks good"

"You're an idiot" Eric shook his head and covered the tattoo with gauze before standing up carefully. Somehow Kenny's furniture always looked too small for him and certainly frail "That helps speed the healing process and avoids rashes and other nasty stuff. Especially in such an area that you have to maintain shaven and clean"

"If you want to make sure I use it why don't you come every day and put it on me?" Kenny smirked to Eric and sat on the chair beside his bed while Eric laid down onto the mattress.

"Ugh… You won't stop with that won't you?" Eric huffed and grabbed the soda that was on the floor.

"Not until you're rubbing other kind of cream on me" The blond took a sip from his beer can and rested his legs on the bed before tapping at Eric's leg with his foot "So, did the post we made on that site worked?"

"Actually yes" Eric took a drink from his soda "Quite fast I have to add. Seems like it could be a good way to make cash quicker although… Well, the job I got from there was kinda weird…"

"Nasty fifty years old kinkster living in a basement, kind of weird?" Kenny asked not masking the hint of worry in his voice.

"Nah… Nothing disgusting luckily" Eric shook his head and scoffed "I mean, they were kinksters alright but not disgusting"

"They?" Kenny raised an eyebrow now amused.

"Three guys from Boulder Uni. I talked to one of them but the deal was that I was going to entertain them all" Eric smirked.

"So? Tell me all about it" The blond sit back and rubbed at Eric's leg with his foot.

"Okay so, they didn't gave me the details over text but they assured me it wouldn't be anything extreme so we settled on the price and they told me to meet them on the square near their dorms to be sure I wasn't just a prank. Frankly the guys were paranoid as shit about it. I bet they're all in the closet" The fat brunet made a pause to finish his soda and let the can fall to the floor "We met and they told me to go with them to one of their rooms but I'm no idiot, the guys looked like grade A nerds so I bet they had the rooms rigged with cameras or something to film the whole thing and probably sell it"

"Talking about paranoid…" Kenny chuckled.

"It's a valid concern, especially in this line of work" Eric rolled his eyes "Anyways, I told them I wouldn't go with them, if they wanted to do something it would have to be on neutral ground so we settled on going to a motel not far from there. I knew it from before and it's really discreet. So we rented a room and went there. They were so eager to start that I thought they were going to cum without even taking their clothes"

The large boy grabbed another can of soda and opened it "Turns out that was exactly what they wanted to do though"

"What?" Kenny asked puzzled.

"They wanted me to strip and give them a little jacking off show while they jacked off themselves" Eric chuckled "Talk about fucking lame. They must have a pretty strong voyeurism kink or something. But it was pretty easy money if that's all that I was going to do so they sat in the bed and I began with my show, pulling off all my seductive tricks of course and I have to say that jacking off with an audience feels quite good. But I was kinda bummed they only groped at themselves, not even taking their dicks out to fap. I mean, if they had been ugly old geezers I wouldn't have been bothered but one of them was cute as fuck and another one was kinda nice and had a considerable bulge in his pants. The third one was pretty forgettable though"

"And I imagine that you did something about it right?" Kenny moved a bit in his chair, having to adjust himself.

Eric shot a quick glance to his friend and scoffed "Of course I did something. I'm all for easy money but I wanted some fun as well and if no one there was going to touch me at least I wanted to watch too" The brunet took a sip of his drink and continued "So halfway through my little fapping session I told them I had a better idea. I said that I was going to be good with them and give them more than what they had paid for. I told them to strip and lay on the bed in a line as they jacked themselves off while I stood over them and did the same so I could cum all over them at the end but with the condition of them all having to at least pull their pants down"

Kenny snorted and almost threw his beer while laughing "Dude! Where do you get those ideas from?" He recovered from his outburst and smirked "It's one hell of a sexy image though…"

The husky boy laughed as well but then he could feel himself getting hard at the memory of what he had done. Telling all this to Kenny was exciting "I have a very active imagination… Well, the thing is that they were delighted with the idea, not so much with stripping in front of each other though. They looked so embarrassed and shy. One of them couldn't even get it up for most of the thing. It was the meh one so I didn't cared about it" Eric shrugged while snickering.

Eric felt how his cock was now halfway there to a full erection and his pants felt restrictive already. The bulge was noticeable and he thought of covering himself up or moving to conceal it from Kenny but much like it had happened in his story, being watched like that turned him on.

"Well, finally we were all in the right position, they laying side by side and me standing behind them over their heads. I gotta admit it was really hot to be jacking myself off over those guys. One of them came shortly after we began, the other two did it when I finally came all over their faces. The cute one made some really hot moans too but he was a dribbler only. Still, I could give him a discount anytime if he asked…"

"Shit dude… That is one hell of a story indeed" Kenny bit his lower lip, watching how the bulge in Eric's pants had fully grown by now "And how much was it?"

"A hundred each" Eric scoffed "And they paid for the hotel of course"

"Fuck! That is some good easy money" Kenny raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Yeah" Eric nodded "Would have given the cute one a free blowjob though…"

"Awww did you fell for a client?" Kenny laughed "Take it easy Julia Roberts. You don't want to mix those things"

"You're a fucking asshole" Eric threw a pillow to Kenny's face, which hit the blond almost knocking him back onto the floor "Never said anything about love. I'm not stupid like that. Besides you know that's not an easy thing for me…"

Kenny sat back straight and rested the pillow on his lap "Yeah…" They remained in silence for a bit and then the blond smirked "Speaking of fucking assholes… Well, it looks like you could use some of that. And I'm right here…"

Eric looked down onto his very obvious hardon and then rolled his eyes "I got horny remembering the other day. That doesn't mean I'm going to fuck anything that's near me"

"Come on dude!" Kenny exclaimed and Eric looked at him surprised at the exasperation in Kenny's voice "I know I can't pay you but I do really want to bone you at least one fucking time… We're best buds right? And you kinda owe me for helping you getting your business running and taking care of you…"

"Taking care of me?" Eric scoffed.

"Yes dumbass" Kenny kicked the brunet softly "I have been very selective about whom I spread the rumor to. And I've been keeping you off some creep's radar too"

Eric raised his eyebrows astounded "Really? What creeps?"

"Some guys older than us" Kenny shrugged "A couple of the sixth graders that had their 'fun' with you when we were in fourth grade. Remember the Stan's mom's boobs incident?"

Eric frowned and looked away "Of course I remember that"

"Well, some of them seem that would like to revive old memories with you apparently" Kenny sighed "And you working on this would make you a more than easy prey for them"

"I can take care of myself" Eric declared a bit bothered by the situation and by Kenny's implication that he needed his protection.

"I know. But avoiding those assholes is better than having to fight them with all the shit that could give you later" The smaller boy finished his beer and tossed the can "Look, I know you hate to ask for help and you want to solve everything by yourself but you do have a true friend in me and ask me or not I will still do what I can to keep you safe"

Eric looked at Kenny for a moment and smiled a bit, rubbing his leg against the blond's feet "I've been trying to not be such an asshole as before but I won't be a soft pussy who gives friendship speeches" Kenny kicked him a little bit and Eric chuckled "You're my best bud indeed though… And I thank you for all you've done" The large boy looked down onto his groin where the bulge in his pants looked like it was going to explode "And… I guess you kinda deserve a reward for what you've done so… Eh… You can suck me off or whatever…" He finished his soda and unbuttoned his pants, feeling a bit more free as his bulge turned into a big tent made by his boxers "Just this time though. If you want more you gotta pay like everyone else"

"Suck you off?" Kenny said while jumping from the chair and crawling on the bed to kneel between Eric's legs "Bullshit. If this is my only chance I will ride this beast like there's no fucking tomorrow" He grabbed Eric's cock and gave it a good squeeze.

Eric hissed at the contact and then smirked "Think you can handle me?"

Kenny looked at him and smiled clearly taking the challenge "Get out of these pants and just lay there. I'll take care of everything"

The large brunet scoffed and lifted his hips, taking his pants and underwear off in one go, letting the clothing to fall onto the floor before he pulled his shirt and sweater up to his neck so Kenny wouldn't stain them if the blond came on his belly "You're gonna use a rubber right?"

"I may be a slut but I'm not stupid" Kenny rolled his eyes and went to fumble at his drawer.

"Not the…" Eric started but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Not the regular ones I know. You only use magnum ones" The blond showed a packet of the condoms Eric used and some lube "Think I wouldn't know regulars don't work on you? It's not the first time I see you hard"

"When did you?..." Eric started again but Kenny once more interrupted him, this time lightly pumping at his cock to make sure it was hard enough.

"We've slept together many times. You have morning wood every day. I have taken a peek or two before" Kenny smirked and rolled the foreskin on Eric's cock down, exposing the head and licking at the precum there before rolling the condom on it. Eric just moaned a little bit at that and made no more comments, watching Kenny work.

The blond put a decent amount of lube all over Eric and some on his ass before straddling the brunet. Eric knitted his brows "You're not gonna prepare yourself before or something?"

Kenny just grinned at him as a response and began to lower himself onto Eric's dick, only to yell in pain just as the head went past his entrance "Holy shit! What the fuck! I didn't think it would fucking hurt like this!" Kenny's face was plastered with surprise but the pain was visible too. Regardless of that, the blond just took a couple of deep breaths and began to lower himself again, this time slower, all the while huffing and groaning until he was completely sat on Eric's waist.

The brunet was really worried about his friend and the tight hold of Kenny's asshole on his dick didn't felt quite comfortable. Once Kenny was all the way down Eric softly caressed the smaller boy's thighs "Are you okay? I told you it could be more than you can handle"

"I can take it" Kenny was panting a little bit but smiled at Eric "It's just that I thought it would be easier. I mean, I've taken big dicks before, not this much but I didn't think yours would feel so thick…" The blonde clenched a couple times around Eric and moaned "Shit, I feel so full"

"You just want me for my huge cock" Eric feigned dismay and then chuckled.

"Of course I want your behemoth of a dick. It's awesome!" Kenny laughed too "But I also think you're fucking hot all over and despite being a real asshole you were always funny to be around and even if you don't show it I know you care about people. About me…"

Eric blushed and it had nothing to do with the sexual situation they were in. Then he just scoffed and pushed his hips a little bit up, making Kenny yelp and jump a bit "Cut the rosy speeches and ride me"

Kenny snorted and then began to move up and down on Eric's cock. Very slowly at first and wincing until he got completely used to it and started to bounce with a more steady and nice rhythm. Both of them began to moan and groan as their bodies became used to each other and the pleasure took over any pain there might have been. When Kenny began to move faster on him Eric grabbed the blond's cock and started to pump on it, making sure not to hit the place over it with the tattoo but making sure he could make Kenny cum over him. The blond responded by crying out in pleasure and moving harder on Eric, making him to build up an orgasm too until neither of them could hold it anymore and came hard at the same time.

They both were panting and spent and Kenny whimpered a bit as he tried to get up but he was probably too weak from such a powerful orgasm. Finally he managed to lift himself enough for Eric's softening cock to slip out of him and he just collapsed beside Eric who wrapped an arm around him and held him tight.

"Fuck dude… I could get addicted to this shit in no time. You're dangerous" Kenny panted and rolled to his side so he could snuggle against Eric.

The large boy snorted and caressed Kenny's back "I'm the finest drug there is"

"You're still an asshole though" Kenny laughed and then kissed Eric's chest "Do you think I'm ugly? I mean, that's why you never wanted to fuck me before?"

Eric looked down to his friend and shook his head with a smile "Not ugly. But you know that I like my guys with something between their bones and their skin" He chuckled and Kenny flicked at his right nipple "But seriously… Well, you're not exactly my type and well… I was afraid that if we fucked it could complicate things between us. I can't lose my best friend…"

Kenny sighed and rested his head on Eric's chest "Fucking more often would be great but yeah… I don't think we would work as a couple… We're better when there's no strings attached right?"

"Exactly" Eric nodded "Besides, you know that my heart is taken…"

The blond moved up and kissed Eric's lips and then smiled "I know that. And I hope that someday things work out for the both of us…"

"We're working on that right?" Eric asked and smiled too.

Kenny nodded and rested again over Eric's chest "You'll stay for tonight?"

"If we can call for some take out and you promise not to try fucking me again" Eric smirked.

The blond snorted "Deal"

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	7. But it's no sacrifice

**But it's no sacrifice…**

"Aren't you going to say all this is some conformist bullshit or something?" Eric snickered as the teens in front of him handed over the agreed money.

"We're not that hardcore with all that as before" Pete rolled his eyes and took a drag from his cigarette "That would be conformist. Being goth is just another trend now…"

"Besides we're into more effective and entertaining stuff now" Henrietta smirked to Eric.

"We should get going down already or we'll miss our window" Michael grabbed a leather bag and urged the others out of the room.

They went down onto the basement of Michael's house and Eric stopped in his tracks when he saw a big stone, or at least looked like stone, altar in the middle of the basement, circled with candles and strange symbols carved and painted all around "Wait a second, what's all this bullshit? I thought we were going to have a simple orgy with maybe a couple of kinks, not a devil's mass or whatever sick fuckery you're planning"

"Well it is an orgy after all" Henrietta said while helping Michael with the stuff they brought on the bag "Just a ritual one" She added waving a skull to Eric's face.

"So this is the kink" Eric scoffed and sat on the stairs watching the others prepare everything.

"We actually profess a very real religion and this is just part of it's cult" Pete rolled his eyes "This is not just some decadent debauchery for rich snobs too bored with their lives" He shot a derisive look at Eric "But I don't expect a baboon like you to understand it"

"Firkle would have loved to have that baboon though" Michael snickered and then sighed "So sad that he's no longer with us"

"The mini gargoyle died?" Eric asked surprised.

"No, you ass. He just moved away" Pete glared at Eric "Remind me why do we have to do this with him of all people?"

"Because if the rumors are true then he's perfect for this ritual" Henrietta took a long drawl of her smoke "He's available, he's evil and if what I heard is certain he has exactly what we need tonight"

"I'm just perfect dude" Eric smirked and Pete continued with the preparations without looking at him again.

After a couple more minutes the goths or ex goths took a step back and admired their work "Everything's ready" Michael said "Now we just need the sacrifice"

"The fuck? You're not gonna kill an animal or something with me here" Eric stood up and frowned.

"You are the sacrifice" Pete smirked wickedly to Eric.

"You're fucking crazy. You're not doing any of that shit to me either. I'm out" The large brunet began to walk up the stairs.

Henrietta followed and stopped him grabbing his arm "Nobody is killing anyone tonight. It's not that kind of sacrifice. There's not even blood involved" She smirked "I thought you were a tough guy, afraid of nothing… Besides, we did already paid"

Eric looked at them and then to the altar for a moment before huffing "Alright… but If anything gets too freaky I'm out and you won't get a refund" The large brunet walked down again and stood by the altar "Okay, so what now"

"Now we're gonna get changed. You just get your clothes off and lay on the altar" Michael replied taking off his shirt.

Eric stripped naked and got onto the altar. It creaked a little and he realize it must have been made of wood and painted to look like stone "This shit better hold my weight"

"Don't worry. It's made to hold even much more" Henrietta said and came into Eric's view. She was wearing a long silky black robe with dark purple fringes and a cowl over her head. The other two walked closer and were dressed in the same way.

"Doesn't looks like much" Pete said while prodding Eric's soft cock with a finger and a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Keep touching it and you'll be surprised" Eric smirked.

Pete scoffed and grabbed Eric's dick, rolling it in his hand and lowering the foreskin a couple of times. Under such touch, Eric could feel himself getting hard and pretty quickly his cock stood pointing at the ceiling. He could see how Pete's face changed to an almost comically astounded expression when he saw the full size of Eric's erection.

"Told you he would be our perfect sacrificial stallion" Henrietta liked her lips at the sight and smirked "Now on with the final preparations" She nodded to Pete who started to jack Eric off.

That made the brunet to hiss in pleasure and close his eyes for a moment, just enough to feel his arms being grabbed and a loud clank at his sides. Eric opened his eyes and looked around "What the?" He tried to lift his arms but they were tied up with a pair of metal shackles and some chains onto the floor. The chains were fastened to some metal rails at his sides so Eric could move his arms horizontally from his side all the way to his head but not lift them over his body "What the hell is this? I never agreed to this shit!" He sounded furious and the chains creaked when he forced them.

"Relax. This is just something to keep the ritual vibe. It's how it's meant to be done" Pete said letting go of Eric's dick but coating his fingers in the precum that was on the tip and licking it off.

"And to prevent you from swatting us off" Henrietta snickered.

"So you plan to do things I won't like" Eric gritted his teeth but didn't felt that mad. It was a weird kink of them and they had paid for it after all.

"On the contrary, I bet you'll love all of what we're gonna do" Michael smirked and looked to his watch "Everything is set then. We're right on time with the alignment"

The other two grabbed some candles and began to walk around Eric, chanting something in a weird language. The brunet rolled his eyes but looked at them amused. Their chanting went on for a long time though and Eric quickly became bored. Without attention, his dick started to become soft too sometimes but whenever that happened one of the other three would jack him off a bit until he was hard again.

After what it seemed hours for Eric, the three cultists suddenly stopped and left their candles on the ground. Then Henrietta disrobed herself, standing there naked in front of the altar. She was fat but everything on her was firm and soft. Her tits were huge and her belly was almost as big as Eric's. The brunet trailed his eyes down, following her curves, going past her wide hips and thick thighs. Her mound was completely covered in long black pubes but Eric could see the shape of her outer lips which were swollen already. Eric's cock twitched a bit before the scene and Henrietta smirked at that, walking closer and tracing a hand all over Eric's body "Now the most important part of the ritual will begin. We're gonna cleanse you of all the bad you have done and will use your evil so that our god may transform it into energy to fuel our success in life"

"If it's retroactive then it may work. Otherwise you won't get much from me" Eric chuckled "I haven't done anything actually bad in years"

Pete moved closer and touched Eric too. Eric could see that he was hard already too, his cock was decently thick but short, maybe like Clyde's or even shorter. It did matched his small frame and squishy look "Your past evil deeds will always haunt you no matter how much good you do later"

"But you're lucky. For tonight we will release you from those demons" Michael gently squeezed one of Eric's breasts. He was hard too, his cock long and slender, just like himself "And you'll have fun while we do it. Now that I think about it, you should have been the one paying us"

Eric scoffed "You're the ones sucking off my energy so I think we're pretty even"

Henrietta rolled the foreskin on Eric's dick down, making the large boy to moan a bit and then began to coat it with lube "I'm starting this then…" Once the whole cock was covered in lube, she climbed onto the altar and positioned herself over Eric, rubbing his cock head against her pussy.

"Wait!" Eric exclaimed and tried to grab her, making the chains to clank beside him "You're not thinking on sitting on my cock without a condom right?"

"I'm thinking exactly on doing that" Henrietta smirked and pushed herself a little bit onto Eric's cock, his head parting her lips slowly.

"No! Godamnit!" Eric struggled under Henrietta and used his legs to lift her, almost throwing her away "Are you fucking mad or what?"

Henrietta had to grab the altar sides to not fall from it and scowled to Eric "Stop it you idiot! There's no problem with doing this!"

"No problem? Fuck you!" Eric gritted his teeth and glared at her "How about whatever disease you could have inside? Not to mention that I don't need or want a fucking baby right now!"

"I'm completely clean you moron" Henrietta rolled her eyes sitting back on Eric's lap but not directly over his cock "I have only fucked with these guys and always used protection. And you won't knock me up, even If you wanted to. I'm barren"

"You're what?" Eric asked puzzled.

"Barren, infertile…" Henrietta huffed and began to play with her hands over Eric's belly "I had my ovaries removed last year since there was a huge chance of me getting cancer and stuff…"

Eric frowned and then bit his lower lip "Shit… That's fucked up… I'm sorry I guess?"

Henrietta shrugged "I didn't wanted to have kids anyways"

"But aren't you worried of what I could have? I mean, I do work sleeping around…" Eric knitted his brows again.

The raven haired girl chuckled "I know how you work Cartman. I know you would never put yourself in such a risk. You calculate everything obsessively… You're probably cleaner than a surgery block"

Eric snorted and nodded "I do always use protection and get tested… So this shouldn't be an exception"

"I know but condoms make me burn inside… I don't want that bullshit tonight" Henrietta said while starting to run her finger up and down the underside of Eric's glans.

The fat boy moaned a bit and then rolled his eyes "If you really must do it this way then I guess we could… It will be a hundred more from you though"

"You're trying to rob me" Henrietta scoffed.

Pete caressed her shoulder then "Don't worry, we can all pay for it together"

"Here i go then" Henrietta said before moving over Eric and easing herself onto him slowly. Both of them moaned as Eric's cock parted Henrietta's pussy lips and began to stretch its way inside her. But she stopped panting just when the head was in "Fuck! You're way bigger than I imagined. Okay, don't dare to move even an inch until I'm down onto you" Eric nodded with a smirk on his face and just let the fat girl to go at her pace. It took her a long time to be almost completely sitting on Eric's cock. It was too long for her to take it all the way inside so she remained kneeling to control how deep it would go.

Eric smiled to her after a moment "Feeling good there? I gotta admit I would be squeezing the hell out of your tits right now if I wasn't cuffed… They look hot"

Henrietta snorted and clenched her pussy a bit around Eric which made him moan "Kinda makes me want to unshackle you but I'll resist that urge… Your cock feels great though so I'll just… " She moved herself up a bit and down again, making them both moan "Ah… Yes… Now begins the true ritual…"

The black haired girl began to move onto Eric's dick slowly at first and then with a nicer pace, moaning in pleasure and touching herself and as much of Eric as she could.

Eric was enjoying this a lot too, although he really missed not having his hands free to touch Henrietta back. Regardless, having her riding him like that felt too good to complain. She moved on him without stop for a while, Eric could feel her juices dampening his pubes as she squeezed his dick deliciously. But then she suddenly raised herself up and let Eric to slip out of her. The large brunet knitted his brows puzzled when he saw Pete and Michael bringing a couple of large pillows. Henrietta patted on Eric's thigh and smirked "Lift your ass, we'll get it high up so it will be easier for everyone to fuck" Eric shrugged and did as she said. The other two slid the pillows under him and now Eric's hips were higher but not in an uncomfortable way.

Henrietta straddled him again but with her back to him. Eric felt as she took him in again and could see her huge ass jiggling as she bounced on his cock. If he had wanted to touch before he was dying now to squeeze those gorgeous cheeks in front of him. Such was the pleasure Henrietta was giving him that Eric barely noticed his legs being lifted and held by the girl until he felt a sudden pressure in his asshole and a sharp pain immediately after.

The fat boy yelled in pain and tried to look past Henrietta, where he could see Pete smirking at him "What the fuck you freaking motherfucker! If you wanted to fuck me you should have asked first! You don't ram yourself into someone's ass like that, not even with a baby dick like yours"

"I. DON'T. HAVE. A. BABY. DICK!" Pete growled, ramming his cock hard and deep into Eric with each word.

Eric groaned in pain each time and glared at Pete, ready to kick him until Henrietta slapped Pete's head lightly and did the same with Eric's belly "Stop that you two now! Why are you being such assholes to each other? Pete, Eric is right, you know well how much it hurts to be fucked without preparation. And Eric, if Pete had a baby cock you wouldn't be crying like a baby yourself. So just cut this bullshit and let's continue with what we came here to do"

Pete huffed and scowled at Eric for a second before rolling his eyes "Okay… Yeah I shouldn't have done that… Sorry about it"

Eric flipped him off but scoffed "You're Lucky you feel good inside me now or I would be charging you extra and then I would kick your ass. You better be wearing a condom at least…"

Pete snorted and nodded before he began to fuck Eric slowly first and then quickening his pace. Henrietta began to bounce onto Eric again and kissed Pete "Does he feel good?"

"Fuck… It feels like... Oh… his ass feels like hot butter… So soft…" Pete said kissing her back and then moving to suck on her tits.

"Now you see why he was perfect for this?" Michael smirked. Pete nodded and Michael scoffed and moved to be beside Eric's head "Now to complete this…" He grabbed his dick and pressed it against Eric's lips. The large brunet rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, taking all of Michael's cock inside.

They all began to move almost in perfect synch. Henrietta fucked herself on Eric's cock while making out with Pete, who trusted into the husky brunet with deep and fast movements, making him moan delighted around Michael's cock.

It didn't took them too long for all of that to be too much and Michael pulled out from Eric's mouth, cumming all over his chest, squeezing his moobs while Eric felt Henrietta cumming around him, making him to reach the edge and cum hard inside her. Pete pumped a couple more times into Eric and finally came too. Eric was panting hard and barely managed to open his eyes as Pete pulled out from him, helping Henrietta to get up from Eric's lap and down the altar. Eric could see his cum and her juices mixed and trickling down her thigh. If he hadn't just cummed he could have done it just from that sight. The brunet smiled ecstatic at the others "This was kinda weird but awesome…"

Pete scoffed as he took off his condom "You think this was it? There's much more to do yet"

"Huh? Really?" Eric whistled "Okay… you're Lucky I have plenty of stamina then…"

"We'll be the judges of that" Henrietta snickered "Water?"

"What? No sacred wine or blood of a goat or something like that?" Eric laughed.

"That won't help you stay hydrated and well enough to take all of what's in store for you through the night" Michael smirked "But if you don't want anything…"

"Fuck Yeah I want some water or something!" Eric scowled "And these things are starting to bother me…" He wriggled the shackles on his arms.

Michael walked towards Eric with a bottle in his hand and put it against Eric's lips "I'm afraid we can't unchain you until the ritual is completed. You still need cleansing"

Eric lifted his head as much as he could and drank some water "Shit… Okay, but I don't want anyone pulling a stunt like Mr. Red mop over there. If anyone wants to get inside me it has to be slow and warning me first. I may be used to it but I'm no gaping holed slut who can take an oiler tank just like that"

"Noted" Henrietta snorted and sat on a couch at one of the corners of the basement.

Eric closed his eyes and tried to lay on the most comfortable position he could while the others talked for a while until he heard someone coming closer and could see Michael getting up on the altar and parting his legs softly "I want to see If you feel as soft as Pete said"

"Just don't go all the way in one go" Eric said and lifted his legs. Having the pillows under him helped a lot in this position. Michael nodded and began to push his cock inside Eric. It went in easily and Eric didn't felt any pain since he was already stretched from before. Besides, Michael could be longer but Pete was definitely ticker and that mattered way more in this. Still it felt nice for Eric who clenched his ass a couple of times around Michael who started to fuck him with a nice and soft pace.

Then Eric could see Pete climbing onto the altar too and Eric smirked when the smaller boy straddled him and positioned Eric's cock against his ass "Too bad you're such an asshole. You look almost cute like that"

Pete huffed and looked down, concentrating in sitting in that huge cock. He gritted his teeth and hissed when the head went in but kept going until a couple more inches were inside him. Eric could feel him squeezing his cock but the smaller boy relaxed himself after a while and began to ride him, only taking half of his cock but moving nicely and visibly enjoying it.

The large brunet bit his lip and moaned when Pete began to jack off while riding him because that was surely a hot sight but he couldn't enjoy it a lot because Henrietta came from behind and straddled his head, pressing her pussy against his face.

Eric snorted and moved to lick and suck at Henrietta, minding to leave room for himself to breathe. He could taste himself a bit still on her pussy and that drove him mad with lust. Then he felt as Henrietta rested her body on him and from Pete's yelp of pleasure Eric assumed she had started to suck him off.

It took them all a bit longer than before but they eventually came pretty much together again. Luckily Henrietta wasn't a squirter or Eric would have drowned in it when she came in his mouth. Michael gave some hard and deep thrusts into Eric and then slid out. Then Eric felt something hot and thick hitting his chest and belly accompanied by Pete's moans. The smaller boy stood up but jacked Eric off until he came all over himself.

Exhausted and with his body dripping sweat and cum Eric didn't even waited for the others to get off him and demanded more water. This time it was Henrietta who gave it to him and she also checked his wrists in case they would be hurt and asked if he was okay. Eric just felt tired and spent so he just nodded and close his eyes to rest a bit.

After a while, the other three climbed onto Eric again, this time Pete fucked Eric's mouth while Henrietta did the same with his ass using a strap on. Michael didn't dare to ride Eric so he just sucked him off.

During the rest of the night both Pete and Henrietta repeated being fucked by Eric although the last time he didn't came, he just felt there was nothing more in him to give out. They also fucked him a couple more times too. At some point he fell asleep from pure exhaustion and when he woke up he was sure someone had fucked him again while he slept. The brunet was still tied up and completely covered in several fluids. Outside the small window of the basement Eric could see the sky was becoming clearer and looking around he saw Henrietta and Pete cuddling in the couch on the corner.

"Finally awake huh? Are you okay?" Michael was sitting beside Eric on the altar and smiled to him. Eric barely nodded, he felt really weak and tired. Michael got up and unshackled him before giving him some water "Can you get up?"

"I think so…" Eric's voice was thick and raspy. As he struggled to sit up he could feel how sore he was all over, especially in his ass. He looked down and could see his dick was swollen and red and felt a bit numb "I'm never doing anything with you anymore…"

Michael snickered and helped Eric get up from the altar "I wouldn't bet on that. After tonight I'm sure we all will want to do something with you again and I bet you would enjoy it too"

Eric scoffed "I wouldn't be so sure about the red painted stump"

"He loved it" Michael grinned and helped Eric to lay down onto a mattress on the floor.

"Really? That wasn't the impression i got" Eric yawned and laid down, barely registering how Michael cleaned his body with some wipes "Why does he hate me so much though?"

"Probably because Henri had a crush on you a couple of years ago…" Michael finished his cleaning and covered Eric with a blanket before lying down beside him "All the while he loved her and she never returned his advances. Except the times we fucked but those were with all of us together so it wasn't the same…" Michael then rolled his eyes "And when she picked you for tonight and he saw your cock in comparison to his, well…"

"He has a nice cock and he fucks well" Eric said with his eyes closed and yawning again "it's a pity he's such a baby about it. At least he gets to fuck the person he loves"

"The famously heartless Eric Cartman has a heart after all?" Michael scoffed.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't…" Eric sighed and went to sleep again.

Some hours later Eric woke up and could see the basement well lit. It was clearly noon or close. Michael was sitting on the couch with Henrietta sleeping next to him. Pete was putting away the things they had used for the ritual. Eric got up and Pete in a surprisingly good tone offered him to take a shower before leaving. Eric accepted gladly and later he went back home. He felt somewhat lighter even if a bit tired still and he wondered if it was because of all the sweat and cum he had left behind in that basement or if the ritual had actually worked.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	8. DDLG (Daddy Dearest, Little Guy)

**DDLG (daddy dearest, little guy)**

"How many times?" Kenny asked between amused and impressed.

"Mine were like six" Eric rubbed his eyes and stretched on his bed. He was feeling tired still even after a whole day had gone past "That I remember though. They came a lot of times and after a while I didn't kept the count. Then I passed out and they probably kept at it by the amount of cum and other fluids I was drenched in when I woke up"

"They're some kind of sex demons?" The blond chuckled "I'll have to get into that religion of them…"

"Be my guest. They'll probably consume even you" Eric scoffed "It was very good money tough but I don't know how long will I have to wait to start working again. My cock is still swollen and for the first time in my life I don't feel like fucking at all… I even had to turn down Clyde who wanted to have another hour with me today…"

"Wow, that is really quite the feat" Kenny nodded and sat beside Eric on the bed, resting over his legs "Can I see it?"

"You're lucky I'm too tired to throw you out the window" Eric nudged Kenny with his knee "You already had your share of me. Don't keep going with that or I'll be actually pissed about it. Seriously"

"I was just joking" Kenny rubbed at Eric's thigh "The other day was great but I know it's over and I'm cool with it"

Eric scoffed and closed his eyes but almost immediately they heard the doorbell ringing. The brunet nudged at Kenny again without opening his eyes "Go get the door… I can't even get up"

Kenny rolled his eyes and got out the room. Eric waited for a moment and in the silence of the room he almost fell asleep again until he heard footsteps coming closer and the door of his bedroom opening "Who was it dude?"

"Hey Eric…" A soft and kinda melodious voice greeted him.

Eric opened his eyes and knitted his brows "Butters? What are you doing here? And where's Kenny?"

The blond smiled a bit nervously at Eric while closing the door behind him "Kenny's downstairs. I asked him to talk to you alone for a moment…"

Eric frowned now and sat on the bed "What is it?"

"Well, I um… I know that you have a business doing some… Special stuff…" Butters began all the while looking to the floor.

Eric scoffed "Butters! I never took you for a guy who liked to get pegged. You came to the right place for that indeed, though didn't you had a girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, I do have a girlfriend and we're very happy together" Butters smiled "And don't get me wrong, you're a very handsome fella but I wouldn't like to… Get pegged…" He gulped and Eric could see how nervous he was "I came here because well… My huh… My father saw your ad on the Internet and liked it but he didn't want to risk himself contacting you there so he asked me to ask you to… Um… Arrange a meeting…"

Eric just looked astounded at Butters for a moment "What?!" the brunet exclaimed and butters jumped a bit in his place "Your father wants to fuck with me?"

"Well he says he's very interested in what you offer and has no problem with money so um… Do you accept?" Butters was bumping his fists together like he used to do when they were children whenever he was very nervous.

The brunet frowned for a moment and then smirked "Tell him we can meet next week in a motel I know about. We will discuss the details of what we'll do and the price at the moment. I'll text you the address if he accepts my terms" Eric then smiled to Butters "You sure you don't want to try it at least once?"

Butters blushed hard and nodded "I'm sure, for now… I'll… Let you know if I'm ever single again though…"

Eric put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and clicked his tongue. He hated people being late, especially when he was standing at the barely lit corner of a deserted street in one of the lower neighborhoods of Denver. The air was chilly and felt heavy and humid. Eric frowned and was about to leave when a car pulled over on the other side of the street and flicked its lights a couple of times. The heavy brunet recognized the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door and getting inside quickly "Hey…" The driver greeted him with a mix of nervousness and lust in his smile. He was a middle aged man about as tall as Eric but slim and clearly not used to doing any exercise. His brown hair had a few streaks of silver all over it.

The chubby teen nodded "The motel is right around the corner. Take the next one to the left and keep going until you see a large green metal gate to your right. They'll let you in once you get on the sidewalk"

"Is there a clerk or something or is just a machine? I can't be seen with you in such a place…" Stephen sounded really worried and Eric could clearly see where Butters got his nerves from.

"It's just an intercom. Why do you think I told you to come here? I've been here before" Eric looked outside the window. If it were for him he wouldn't be doing this but it was a great opportunity to get some really good money relatively easy and as soon as he got the cash he needed the sooner he could stop with all this.

Stephen nodded and started the car, following Eric's directions until they got to the motel. Briefly after, they entered their room and Stephen moved to touch Eric but he swatted his hand away and signaled the man to sit on a chair while he did the same on the bed "We should discuss what will happen tonight and according to that I'll tell you my price. If we don't come to an agreement you will pay for the room anyways and then drive me downtown like we talked yesterday"

The man licked his lips as he clearly undressed Eric with his eyes "Okay so, I want you to fuck me. Hard. I know you like to be mean to people, to dominate them. I want you to do your worst on me"

Eric scoffed "If I did my worst you wouldn't leave this room alive" His voice was calmed and collected although there was a hint of venom in it "So you want to be a sub. I can do that of course. Only words or you want me to be physical too?"

"Everything!" Stephen answered excited "Spank me, hit me, tie me up if you want…"

Eric smirked devilishly "Since you're so eager to be dominated we'll play like this: You do exactly what I say, no protest unless I tell you so or I'll punish you. I get to decide what I do to you and what you touch of me or not. You have two hours to make me cum once, if you can't do it then it's your loss. I make no promise about making you cum but if you do it without me giving you permission I'll punish you physically and will charge you more. Is all that understood?"

"You really like to play rough…" Stephen grinned "Yes, I want all that"

"Good. The price for all I said would be four hundred" Eric smirked "A hundred more for cumming without my permission"

"What?!" Stephen yelled and glared at Eric "That's a fucking robbery! I'm not paying that much!"

"Look buddy, you're lucky enough that I don't go to the police and report you for soliciting sex from a minor" Eric stood up and loomed over Stephen "Because I could do that. I have enough proof of this and other shitty stuff you have done before. So you'll pay what I tell you and then you will sort your shit out and stop being a cheating asshole. If you want to be fucked by guys stop playing at being a straight husband. And above all you will never again involve Butters in your fucking messed up sex life. Understood?"

Stephen shied away in the chair and nodded, his eyes full of fear now. Eric huffed and stood up again. He walked to the bed and sat on it once more "Hand me the money and then get naked in front of me. I want to know what I'm going to work with" His voice was firm and steely now. It helped to his character that he did hate that guy.

The man took the money from his wallet and gave it to Eric before undressing himself, finally standing naked in front of the large boy. Like Eric had supposed, everything about Stephen was kinda flabby and he looked older than he was. Eric laughed and flicked at the man's flaccid cock. All of what was visible of it was the foreskin and the vague shape of the head. The balls were small too but hanged a bit low "That's all you got? Does it even get hard?" Eric could see Stephen blushing but the man didn't said anything "You know, I get bored if people don't talk, especially when I ask a question" He flicked one of the man's balls now pretty hard and Stephen winced and backed away a bit trying to cover himself from more pain.

"I'm sorry… It… It does get hard… And yes, I know it's small but I hope it pleases you…" He sounded nervous but his breathing was getting harder and Eric could see that indeed the guy was getting hard.

"You won't please me nor anyone with that" Eric stood up and looked derisively to Stephen "I was thinking of doing this without even touching you but I'm a merciful person and since this is your only time with me I will let you at least see what a true man looks like. Undress me"

Stephen grinned unzipping Eric's jacket that he let fall to the bed. Then he undid the buttons on Eric's shirt, his hands trembling slightly. The man ran his fingers all over Eric's torso and took off his t-shirt too, trying to grab Eric's chest but the large boy swatted his hands away and signaled to his pants. Stephen licked his lips and got on his knees, lifting Eric's legs to take off his shoes and then undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor "Do you like having another Stotch on his knees with your crotch in his face?"

Eric slapped Stephen's face and frowned "You're such a hypocrite. At that time I wasn't even trying to make Butters do anything sexual. It was a game, but you sent him to that camp and now here you are, wanting to suck me off instead. Or was it because you were jealous and wanted to be in his place back then? You're fucking pathetic"

"Not all of us can have the luxury of being open with what we like… And no, you had a cute little pecker at the time but it wasn't enough for me. Now though… "The man pulled Eric's boxers down and smirked "Gorgeous. You've definitely grown wonderfully" without any other word Stephen put Eric's cock in his mouth and began to suckle at it, making it to start hardening inside.

Despite Eric really disliking the man under him, he couldn't help but to hiss at the contact and let the other suck him until he was fully erect. Stephen allowed enough room for Eric's dick to grow and then looked at it marveled "It's so beautiful!" Then he knitted his brow a bit "But I'm not sure I can take it all inside…"

"You will take whatever I want you to" Eric grabbed a handful of Stephen's hair and pulled him around until he was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed "For example… " Eric pushed his cock against Stephen's mouth, forcing his way inside and looked down menacingly "If I feel teeth on my cock once you get a slap, twice I'll have to punch your ugly face. You really don't want to know what a third time will provoke…"

Stephen nodded and opened his mouth more to accommodate Eric's girth. The chubby boy smirked and pushed himself far into that mouth, feeling how the man's throat resisted him and he kept pushing a bit more making Stephen to whimper and shut his eyes hard. Eric could feel the man gagging and he remained there for a couple of seconds and then pulled out.

The older brunet gasped desperately for air and when he opened his eyes they were watery "What the hell?" He glared at Eric.

Eric lightly kicked the man in his stomach, not enough to hurt him but clearly sending a message "What did said about protesting? You will take everything I do or I'll have to stop being good… And I guess you already know what happens to people on my shit list…"

Stephen looked with fear to Eric and nodded. Eric scoffed and pushed himself inside the man's mouth a couple more times, fucking his head without a care and hearing Stephen whimpering and trembling under him.

It had been a long time since Eric had enjoyed making someone suffer and for a moment he stopped and felt bad about it. Then again, watching Stephen there on the floor after practically begging him to mistreat him and after all that the man had done to his own son, Eric just smirked and for the first time in years let himself revel in subjugating someone like that.

The large teen pulled out and parted Stephen's legs with his foot flicking at the man's cock with his big toe "How did you managed to knock up your wife with this?" He kicked Stephen's dick around lightly. Even hard it was indeed short and of average thickness at best. The shape was that of a cone with a thin head and getting ticker towards the base but not that much "Or maybe someone else was cumming inside her while you were getting your ass rammed by a huge black cock…"

Stephen frowned but then looked away and muttered "Butters is my son"

"You haven't treated him much like it" Eric scoffed with disdain "You don't even use his real name and the insults and the beatings and groundings… I may not had a father growing up but it sure beat having you as one" Eric saw how the man gritted his teeth and clenched his fists but said nothing. The large boy smirked "You learn fast. I thought I would have to slap you again…"

The chubby boy moved his toe down and squeezed lightly at one of Stephen's balls "I bet these would be squished under my foot without me even doing any effort… Hell I bet you would even like that" He pressed a bit more and Stephen shuddered and muffled a pained gasp with his hand "Once I destroy your balls maybe I could do the same with that pathetic excuse of a dick you have there… And then I bet you could even pay me to fuck your wife in your stead. You would like that? To watch my massive cock destroying your wife's pussy and making her scream in pleasure like you never could make her?"

Stephen growled and began to get up but Eric just planted his foot on the man's chest and kicked him down to then slap his face a couple of times "Yeah… This is boring without a little fight right? Don't worry, If you don't want me to split your wife open with my dick I could do it to you instead…"

The man was breathing hard and Eric could see his dick was wet with precum. He wasn't sure if he felt okay with Stephen actually enjoying this but despite his own feelings this was a job and he had to be neutral. The heavy brunet sat on the bed and nudged Stephen with his foot "On all fours now. Come and lick my feet"

Stephen complied quickly and grabbed one of Eric's feet, licking it all over and sucking at the toes. The large boy didn't want to show pleasure but he had to admit the man knew what he was doing. Only once before he'd had someone licking his feet and it had been a very different situation. This time he was in control but the pleasure was the same. Eric gave his other foot for Stephen to suck on and then ushered the man to lick off the precum that had amounted on the head of his cock because of it.

The chubby boy stood up then and bent over the bed, one foot on it and the other on the ground. He spread one of his ass cheeks with a hand and used the other to bury Stephen's head in his butt. The man started to lick immediately but he was doing it so eagerly that Eric barely felt any pleasure so after a little while he let go of the man's head "Get on the bed still on all fours. Your ass needs some punishment"

"Did I do something wrong?" Stephen asked meekly.

"You have done years of wrong things" Eric replied huffing "But right now you're not giving me enough pleasure" the husky teen looked at his pants and smirked "With or without markings?"

"What?" Stephen asked puzzled as he got on the bed.

"You want the punishment to leave marks or not?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"No please, I couldn't explain them…" Stephen replied.

"Tough luck for you then" Eric grinned and a loud slapping sound could be heard, followed by a cry of pain from Stephen "You're gonna have to think on some good excuse for your wife…" The large brunet hit Stephen's ass again with his belt. He just used the soft end and the spanking wasn't so hard but it did a nice sound and left a very visible red streak over Stephen's pale cheeks. Eric unleashed some more hits all over the ass and thighs of the man, eliciting shouts, cries and some moans from him. The chubby boy could see Stephen's dick leaking precum and scoffed "I Wish it was Butters the one doing this. It could be such a hot sight… You getting what you deserve… In the same manner that you used to torture him…"

"That would be hot indeed" Stephen panted out rubbing his back side. His whole ass was red now and half his thighs were riddled with dark marks.

Eric frowned at the comment and belted the man's hand too making him yelp and collapse half of his body onto the bed "Fucker…" The chubby boy muttered and then realized that he was pretty hard himself and leaking too. Eric moved to the front of the bed and tied Stephen's wrists together with the belt and put the pillow under the man to keep his ass up in the air. Then he fished a condom from his pants and put it on himself. Eric hesitated with the lube in his hand, certainly he would have loved to punish Stephen even more and go in dry but that could make his own dick hurt, the condom to break or irreversibly destroy the guy's ass, which would land him on the police station having to explain what was happening.

So in the end Eric put some lube on his dick and positioned himself behind Stephen "I saw how much you liked my dick so good news, you'll have it all inside now"

"Wait no ahhh!" Stephen screamed as Eric pushed his cock into him, not with full force but enough to make his ass hurt like hell and without giving him time to adjust Eric began to fuck him mercilessly.

At first Stephen bleated and cried like a pig being slaughtered but after a while when Eric began to pound him even faster he shut up and for a moment Eric thought the guy was unconscious or even dead. But the large boy could feel Stephen clenching around him and saw that the man was biting the mattress as his tears stained his face and the sheets.

Eric had rarely ever been this violent during sex and it certainly felt a bit bad for him that he was reaching his orgasm faster than ever because of it. He had worked too hard to get away from his old ways but tonight he just abandoned himself to his inner beast and plowed at Stephen with all the rage accumulated over years until he exploded with a heavy roar inside the older brunet.

The heavy teen pulled out almost immediately after cumming and could see the condom had thin lines of blood all over it, but at least it hadn't been torn. Eric went to the bathroom and cleaned himself before putting on his boxers.

Stephen had collapsed onto his side and was trembling. His face was a mess of tears and sweat and Eric trailed his eyes down to see another kind of mess "So being practically raped by a huge cock is your biggest kink. Well, that will be another hundred for cumming without my permission like we agreed" The large teen went to where Stephen's pants laid on the floor and helped himself with the money before getting dressed "This is mine…" He untied the belt from around Stephen's wrists and put it on.

The man just laid there, sometimes whimpering a bit. Eric felt disgusted at the scene "This is where we part then. If I ever hear you've been bad to Butters again we will relive this night but with less pleasure. For your side at least"

Eric made sure that he left nothing of his in the room and walked out into the cold night.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	9. Not my Style

**Not my style**

"Okay then why you're here?" Eric asked bored while munching on some chips.

"Well, we heard about your… Business" Kyle replied visibly uncomfortable about that.

"And we're worried…" Stan added with a small hint of concern in his voice.

"We all know that's not true so cut the crap before I kick you both out of here" Eric snapped at them.

"Fine! We need your… Services" Kyle said through gritted teeth.

Eric then opened his eyes wide and grinned wickedly at them "What?! South Park's most morally perfect and proper gay couple is needing my services?" He laughed then, almost choking on his last chip.

Kyle groaned and got up "I told you this was going to be a waste of time!" He grabbed Stan's arm and yanked at it "Let's go now!"

Stan got up and grabbed Kyle by the arms, rubbing at them and smiling, clearly trying to calm down his boyfriend "Easy Ky… How did you expect him to react? No one was expecting this, not even us right?" Kyle pursed his lips but Stan interrupted him "We talked about this sweetpie. He is experienced, I know he could help us…"

"But why him?" Kyle asked exasperated.

"We've known Cartman all our lives, you want to take this to a stranger? Or worse, to a shrink? We're still underage Kyle, you know that would only make your parents find out about us…" Stan kept rubbing Kyle's arms in a soothing manner.

"Why not Kenny then?" Kyle was clearly not fond of this idea.

"You don't want to put Kenny in this situation right?" Stan smiled a bit and caressed Kyle's cheek "Besides, I don't like Kenny in that way…"

"And you do like the fatass?" Kyle remarked getting angry again.

"If I have to choose between them…" They could hear a faint 'killer' coming from Eric. Stan obviously realized the error of his words and kissed Kyle softly before smiling at him "But you know I like you over anyone else right?"

Kyle looked uneasy still but more calmed and could see Eric rolling his eyes after they kissed. Then he nodded and took a deep breath before going back to sit on the desk chair he was in before.

"Are you done or will I have to charge you for couple therapy too?" Eric asked snidely getting back to his chips.

"What would you know about couples?" Kyle scoffed.

"More than you apparently if you're wanting me to do your boyfriend" Eric replied while sticking out his tongue to Kyle.

"You're such a fucking child" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then you're a pedophile since you're wanting to pay for boning this child" Eric smirked at him.

"Guys… Could you get along just for a while please?" Stan asked and now there was sadness in his eyes "We used to be friends for fucks sake!"

Eric's gaze hardened for a second but then he just looked away "Fine. What do you need me for then?"

"Well… We love each other, really" Stan begun "And we have done some… Stuff… But whenever we want to go fully for it, well…"

"We freeze" Kyle continued visibly hating to tell this to his once arch nemesis "It's not that we don't like each other but we do feel… Uncomfortable having sex and…"

"I think it's because it would be our first and we're scared to disappoint one another" Stan sighed, placing a hand over Kyle's thigh "So we thought that maybe we should have our first with someone else to ease us into it and maybe give us some pointers so that we can carry it on from there…"

Eric looked back at them again and remained silent for a little while. This was weird, super weird. But the weirdest part was that it actually made sense. That's how they used to roll when they were kids, each one of them had a specialty and they would always go to that person if the group could benefit from it. Eric looked briefly to Stan's hand over Kyle and frowned a bit before clearing his face of emotion and chewed on another chip "Okay, what do you want then? A threesome?"

"No!" Kyle exclaimed, startling the other two "I mean… I would hate to see you two together like that… Even the idea of you doing it… Ugh…" Kyle looked away and pursed his lips with a frown on his face.

"We thought that you could maybe take one of us and then the other" Stan sighed again and rubbed at Kyle's thigh, trying to calm him down once more.

"On the same day of course" Kyle added "I don't want this to disrupt anything…"

"Wait dude, I don't know if I could do that" Eric left the empty bag of chips to fall to the floor.

"What? You can't manage to fuck two people in the same day?" Kyle smirked defiantly at Eric "I thought you were a professional"

Eric gritted his teeth and glared at the red head "Don't forget that you need me so don't be so cocky Kahl…" Eric dragged Kyle's name like he used to do years before "I just meant that in case any of you would want to do it more than once per each session. But if you limit yourself to one orgasm each then it's fine" The brunet checked the schedule in his cellphone "Next Saturday I'll have you both. Kyle, you come in the morning but not too early or I'll kick you in the nuts and that's all you'll get from me. Stan, you come in the evening, I'll text you when I'm ready. That's good for you?"

"That would be fine" Stan nodded.

"How much?" Kyle asked, his voice cold as steel.

Eric looked at them both for a while and then tapped something in his phone "Two hours each, if I gotta ease you into this it might take time. We can do whatever you want in those two hours but remember you only get to cum once… So that would be… Fifty bucks for Stan and a hundred fifty for the jew"

"WHAT?!" Kyle shrieked "That's a fucking robbery! You're not even hot to begin with! And why do you charge so much for being with me?"

"I charge according to what I do and with whom" Eric replied with a grin "I charge more for people I don't want to be with. Besides, I'm clearing my day all just for you two and probably saving your sinking relationship so I'd say it's pretty cheap actually"

The sound of Kyle's gritting teeth could be clearly heard and his face was becoming as red as his hair but then Stan caressed his back and said softly "Ky… We do need this… And for once I think we're in good hands with Cartman"

Kyle glared at Stan but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Okay. We're doing this then… Fuck… I wanted to save that money for a trip…"

"We'll enjoy any trip way better after this" Stan smiled at his boyfriend "I promise"

That morning Eric woke up around 8:30 which was pretty rare for him on a weekend day but somehow he just couldn't sleep anymore. What was going to happen that Saturday had been haunting him the whole week and he definitely wanted to get past the first part as quickly as he could. After taking a shower, Eric went to have breakfast and then just sat on the couch to watch TV but not being able to pay attention to it.

Finally around 9:30 the doorbell rang and Eric took a deep breath before getting up to answer it. When he opened the door Kyle was there, looking to the side and with an obviously bothered expression. It was obvious he didn't wanted to be there and this was one of the rare occasions where they agreed on something. Eric signaled the red head to enter without a word and they just stood there for a moment before Eric sighed "Okay so we're doing this… Did you bring the money?" Kyle handed him the bills and Eric nodded "Good, paying for both on advance… Um… Where do you want to begin? We have the whole house for ourselves so…"

"I don't want to begin. I don't want to touch you or be touched by you and especially I don't want you near Stan" Kyle was frowning deep and his face showed more than just the usual anger he displayed when near Eric.

"Fine jew" Eric rolled his eyes and scoffed "Then thank you for your generous gift. Now get out of my house"

Kyle shot a killer glare to Eric and then crossed his arms over his chest "Shit! I hate this. I hate that this is happening to us. I hate that we're needing you…" He looked down and sighed "But I want to do what's best for my couple so… What… How do you think we could begin with this?"

Eric was tempted to cancel it all right there but then he thought that money aside, there was at least a part of this whole thing he would like so the brunet huffed and started to walk "We should go to my room"

Kyle nodded and followed Eric. Once upstairs the brunet sat in his bed and Kyle on the same chair he had the day they talked about this session. Again they spent a moment in silence until Eric started to tap the floor with his foot and scoffed "Look, there's nothing I would love more than to get money for not doing anything and I certainly don't care about helping you but this is not just about you so we do have to use this time well and solve whatever problem you're having with Stan. Like you said the other day, I am a professional and I agreed to ease both of you into sex so we'll have to do something at some point"

"What do you suggest?" Kyle replied while looking out the window.

"Well, for starters it would be good to know what the fuck is causing this" The large brunet moved to lay on the bed "I mean, you've been boyfriends for two years already and you say you like each other right? Then why the fuck can't you bone each other like any other normal horny teen? Or the issue is that you're not horny? Because that's a thing I think…"

"Not everyone is like you who thinks sex is just a game or something casual" Kyle rolled his eyes "For some of us it is something especial that means more than just being horny and getting a loaf off you"

"On that you are very wrong Kyle" Eric scoffed "I don't think sex is a game. It can be a casual thing though and it could be a special thing too. It depends on how mature the person is about it"

"And you're telling me you're more mature than me" Kyle snorted derisively.

"At least I'm not hiding what I do or feel just because my parents don't like it" Eric smirked.

Kyle blushed a bit and shot an angry look at Eric "That's because you don't even have parents that care about you"

"On that we do agree" Eric nodded and Kyle opened his eyes surprised, clearly he was expecting an angry rebuttal, not that "But this is not what we are here for. So okay, you think sex is something special but then again, you say you love Stan and want to be with him right? Then why wouldn't you be comfortable sharing that with him? It can't get more special than making love with your couple…"

"I know that" Kyle huffed "But when he tries to do something it's just like… He insists on seeing all of me and I don't…" Kyle groaned and covered his face with his hands for a moment "I don't feel right taking my clothes off in front of him. Not anymore. When we were younger we showered together and we changed together and all that stuff and it didn't mattered but when we started to date our bodies meant something else to each other and I'm not…"

"You're afraid he won't like what you look like" Eric nodded. That kind of insecurity coming from Kyle wasn't a surprise. Eric had known all the time that under Kyle's façade of confidence and superiority he had always been incredibly insecure about what people might think about him. They had shared that feeling for too long after all so Eric could read the signs probably better than Kyle himself.

"I'm afraid he will be disappointed" Kyle sighed, his face was red from embarrassment.

"Wait, so you've never seen each other naked in how much?" Eric scoffed.

"Years. Before puberty hit…" Kyle sighed again.

"So what is it that you've done until now?" The heavy brunet sat on the bed again but with his back against the wall.

"Making out and stuff… Groping a bit" Kyle was looking to the ground.

"But not seeing anything? Not even a dick pic?" Eric smirked.

"Of course not!" Kyle groaned again "He wanted to send me one but that would mean I would have to do the same…"

"So you don't know how he looks like…" Eric nodded interested.

"I know he's not small…" Kyle bit the inside of his cheek "I've touched him there a couple of times"

"So you fear being smaller than him?" Eric snorted "That's it?"

"I'm not small" Kyle frowned and then rolled his eyes "And no. That's not the only thing… He has touched me before too and I… I reacted badly"

"What did you do" Eric almost chuckled.

"I slapped him" Kyle looked to the side and Eric began to laugh so the red head stood up and snarled at him "Listen you asshole! I'm here for you to use that fatass of yours to be useful at least once in your life and help me with this. Not to hear your horrible laugh so shut up and help me or give me my money back!"

Eric stopped laughing but smirked at Kyle "Sit down" Kyle huffed and went to sit on the chair again but Eric hummed "Not there. Here, on the bed. Come closer" Kyle looked at him apprehensively for a moment and then walked slowly to the bed, sitting on a corner as far as he could from Eric "Now take off your clothes and let me see what you have so much problem showing to Stan"

"I'm not…" Kyle started.

"You came here because you have sex problems and I'm a sex professional Kyle" Eric rolled his eyes annoyed "It was implied I would see you naked"

Kyle frowned but then stood up and unbuttoned his pants very fast and pulled them and his underwear down before sitting in the bed immediately, covering his lap with his hands and his legs closed shut.

Eric raised an eyebrow at that and snickered "And I was supposed to be the child? We're both men, you don't have anything I haven't seen before and I'm supposed to do way more than to just look at that so open your damn legs and let me see your kosher sausage"

The ginger was blushing hard but just bit his lower lip and looked to the side as he slowly spread his legs and moved his hands away. Eric looked down to see Kyle's cock laying soft against his balls that were covered in furious red pubes. It looked of average size for it to be soft, of course that it was uncut so that made the head stood up and gave it the impression of being slightly longer. The head itself was very pointy and had basically the same girth as the shaft. The mat of pubes around the cock was abundant and Eric could bet that Kyle was a very hairy guy all over.

"I don't understand what was all the fuzz about it. Your dick is pretty common looking…" Eric shrugged. He saw Kyle blushing even more then and the ginger's cock began to move a bit, clearly becoming hard "I see… So your little friend likes to be looked at after all huh?" He smirked as Kyle's cock stood up pointing at him. It had curved a bit to the right and looked to be very hard but it's size hadn't change almost nothing, maybe an inch at best "Wow… So you're really a shower… I've never seen one that doesn't grow. Okay now I see why would you be worried about it" He couldn't mask his amused look at the fact that Kyle was pretty small after all. Eric moved closer and could see Kyle tensing up when he reached for the red head's cock "You dare to slap me and I'll drain you from your life savings" The brunet reached for Kyle's dick and touched it a bit, making it bounce a little and squeezing it softly "It's really hard though, I bet it could feel well in a mouth though it won't reach a prostate probably when fucking a guy… You should have been straight dude"

Kyle was biting his lower lip hard and looking down amazed as Eric prodded at his dick but at that comment he swatted Eric's hand away and moved further covering himself again "Yeah, that's what I repeat myself every fucking day, thanks for reminding me" He looked incredibly bothered now.

Eric backed away a bit too and shrugged "I mean, you could do other things too and there are sleeves and extenders and all other shit to help a guy with a short cock to reach farther. Besides, some guys don't even like to get penetrated so it's pretty stupid to worry about your size" The brunet smiled a bit now "That aside, was it so horrible to be touched there?"

The ginger looked down and sighed "I guess not… I mean, I was really fearful of Stan laughing at me when he touched me but now…"

"You just needed to be naked in front of someone who wouldn't laugh at you" Eric nodded.

"I never imagined you of all people would be that someone" Kyle scoffed "I thought you would be the first to gloat about it"

"We're not kids anymore and I don't care about being a little shit to people anymore" Eric rolled his eyes "Now, I think we should do something more to ease you into all this. I mean, we still have time and you did paid so we should use this chance well"

Kyle nodded "Are you… Are you not going to undress too? I don't feel right being the only one naked…" Then Kyle smirked "Or you're afraid to show that you're even smaller than me?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at that and started to take off his clothes until he was just in his underwear. Then he got up and made sure he was plenty into Kyle's view before pulling his boxers off and letting them fall to the floor. He almost laughed at Kyle's face of pure astonishment. Eric wasn't completely hard but his cock had already grown almost to its full size. The brunet sat down on the bed again and smirked at Kyle "So… You were saying…"

Kyle still had his eyes fixed in Eric's cock and finally whispered "What the fuck?! How?... Why are you that big I mean… Shit…"

"Genetics, good nurturing of my body and my general awesomeness of course" Eric snickered "I don't know dude, that happens. People have big cocks sometimes. It's not a big deal"

"It's a huge deal!" Kyle exclaimed "It's huge! Why is it that you get to have that monster and I'm stuck with a fucking toy dick?! That's not fucking fair!"

"How did you get to have a perfect family and life while mine were absolute shit?" Eric scoffed "That's way worse than something as stupid as dick size. You always want to have everything, well guess what, you can't. It was time you learned that"

Kyle glared at Eric but then just frowned and remained silent for a moment before rolling his eyes "What now then?"

Eric looked at Kyle all over, he could see how tense the red head was and knew it would be difficult for him to work with the other in that state "First we should probably establish some boundaries… I don't want you freaking out about something and making us lose even more time"

The ginger nodded "I don't really want to touch you… But I guess you can touch me if you need to. And we definitely aren't fucking. You're not putting that… Thing near my ass and I… I don't know what I could do to yours, being that big and all"

Eric snorted and moved closer to Kyle "Shame, you have a small ass but it is kinda cute. And you could rub your dick all over mine… There are ways for a short dicked guy to fuck another with a big ass after all but that's fine. We'll start with something light then" The brunet put his hand over Kyle's and moved them away to touch once more the ginger's dick. He handled the balls a little bit and Kyle sighed. Then Eric grabbed Kyle's dick and squeezed it a couple of times, making a circle with two of his fingers and pumping at the shaft a bit. Kyle closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure.

The larger boy then grabbed some lube from his drawer and coated the head of Kyle's dick with it and began to jack him off with a nice pace, making sure to apply just the right pressure, taking in the little moans that Kyle tried to control but still managed to escape. Eric continued pumping at Kyle and he seemed to like it but after a long while it didn't seemed that Kyle would be able to cum from that so Eric stopped masturbating Kyle and got up.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Eric puzzled when the chubby teen sat again on the bed, this time behind Kyle. Eric wrapped an arm around Kyle, promptly grabbing his dick again and resumed his jacking off. Kyle relaxed again and closed his eyes. Then Eric moved his other hand to sneak inside Kyle's shirt, making its way up his torso until he found the ginger's nipple which he started to play with. Kyle mewled in pleasure at that and his cock twitched in Eric's hand.

The brunet knew that he was on the right track here but then thought of another thing and released Kyle again, once more standing up "What now?" Kyle asked peeved at the pleasure stopping.

"Since you love to hear yourself talking so much I thought maybe you would like to watch yourself too" Eric replied with a smirk and opened his closet's door which had a large mirror on the other side that looked directly to the bed. Eric moved again to be behind Kyle and could see both of them in the mirror clearly. He began to jack Kyle off again and resumed with his teasing of the ginger's nipples, adding now some light nibbling on Kyle's earlobe and neck. Kyle moaned hard now unrestricted and never taking off his eyes from the mirror.

Eric could see that Kyle did looked all over himself but he also looked at Eric a lot. The brunet smirked again and moved so that his hard dick could be seen too, pressed against Kyle's side. The ginger bit his lower lip at the sight and started to breathe harder, his cock becoming harder in Eric's hand until his face distorted in pleasure and he began to moan harder before his cum jumped from his dick and all over the floor. Eric pumped on Kyle a couple more times, letting the other to ride out his orgasm and then let go of him.

Kyle was panting hard and looked spent but relaxed and a smile adorned his face now. He opened his eyes and smiled at Eric "It was good…"

"Think you can let Stan do that to you now?" Eric grinned at him. Kyle nodded and the brunet did so too before getting up and grabbing his boxers.

"Wait, that's it?" Kyle asked knitting his brows.

"We agreed on one orgasm from you and you came already so…" Eric shrugged.

"But you… I mean, you're hard…" Kyle bit his lower lip and looked at Eric's cock which was indeed really hard and leaking a bit "Maybe I can jack you off or something…"

"I can take care of that myself" Eric shrugged again "Besides you said you didn't wanted to touch me"

"I… Can I touch it just a bit at least?" Kyle asked. Eric raised an eyebrow but just moved closer. Kyle reached for Eric's groin and lightly touched his dick, caressing it with his fingers before wrapping his hand around it and pumping a couple of times on it, clearly liking to see the foreskin moving up and down the slick head. Then he let go of it and looked to the side.

Eric got dressed and handed some tissues to Kyle who cleaned himself up and got dressed too. They walked downstairs but before leaving Kyle cleared his throat "So… I was thinking that maybe I'll tell Stan not to come… I mean… I don't know if I feel comfortable with him doing this with you"

"Jealous as always" Eric scoffed "You had your fun, if you're a good boyfriend you should let Stan have his too. He needs to ease up onto this too right?" Then the brunet smirked "Or now that you've seen what I have you're afraid that he'll take a look at my dick and will want to ditch you?"

"You're a fucking asshole" Kyle glared at him.

Eric snorted "Don't worry. That won't happen. Stan is not the kind of guy who could do that and of us here I'm not the one who revels in stealing other people's love interests"

Kyle frowned and then raised an eyebrow "If this is about Heidi…"

"You never understood anything…" Eric interrupted him rolling his eyes.

The ginger then looked puzzled until he made a silent 'oh' with his lips and then sighed "I understood that all along…"

"Then you should know that you don't have anything to worry about" Eric said looking to the side.

Kyle nodded "Alright… Then, I'll be going… It was… It was good. Thanks" Eric just nodded and opened the door for Kyle to leave.

After having a late lunch, Eric took a shower and cleaned around in his room before going downstairs to watch some TV. Around 4pm the doorbell rang and Eric bit his lip and took a deep breath before answering it.

Stan smiled to him and got inside "Hey… Well Kyle texted me a little while ago so I know that you two at least didn't killed each other or something…" Stan chuckled a bit "Actually when I didn't hear from him in the whole day I did got worried…"

"The only thing we killed today was his shyness" Eric smirked.

"So it went well?" Stan looked relieved. Eric nodded and the black haired boy smiled again "Now it's my turn then… So, how do we do this?"

"If you have an idea of what you want to do we could discuss it now or maybe you just want to wing it?" Eric shrugged and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch and signaling Stan to do the same.

"I actually have too many ideas…" Stan snickered and began to blush "But we should start with something slow… I wouldn't want the same that happened with Kyle to be repeated now"

"At least I won't slap your face if you try to touch my dick" Eric smirked and Stan snorted. The both smiled to each other for a bit and then Stan looked to the floor. Eric could see that the other boy was nervous but eager so he put a hand over Stan's thigh and squeezed it softly "How about we start with a kiss?" Stan looked at him and nodded. Eric moved closer and licked his lips before finally touching Stan's. He purred a bit at the contact and felt Stan smiling into the kiss before returning it. For a moment it was very chaste but Eric then began to move all over Stan's mouth and the other boy opened it eagerly and let Eric's tongue to get inside. The larger boy wrapped his arms around Stan and quickly pulled him closer, making Stan to straddle him.

Stan gasped at that and broke the kiss "Shit Cartman… This is what slow means for you?"

Eric blushed a bit but smirked "What can I say, sometimes I let myself be carried away… Is it wrong?"

Stan answered just by locking his lips once more with Eric's and began to kiss him more passionately, their tongues caressing each other and going in and out of the other's mouth like frenzied. Eric could feel Stan getting hard against his belly and he was sure that Stan was more than feeling his boner against his ass. Lust quickly took over the large brunet and he moved his hands to squeeze Stan's ass, which made the other boy to moan deeply into his mouth. Then Eric moved Stan to lay onto the couch and he hovered over him, never letting the kiss to be broken and rolled his hips against Stan's, making their erections to be rubbed together. They both moaned at that and Eric finally separated from Stan and licked his neck before smiling seductively to him "I think there's too many clothes in here… Wanna shed some?"

Stan nodded eagerly, his face was fully blushed and his half lidded eyes betrayed all the want in him. Eric stood up and removed his shirt. Immediately Stan ran his hands all over Eric's naked torso, paying especial attention to his breasts and belly which he squeezed "You have like, no hairs…" Stan chuckled a bit and played with Eric's moobs a little more, rolling the nipples in his fingers.

Eric moaned at the contact and rolled his eyes "Not all of us get to be furry monkeys like your boyfriend"

Stan snorted and lifted himself a bit, taking his shirt off "He's not the only one though"

Eric bit his lip at the sight of Stan's hairy chest and belly before him. The black haired boy wasn't incredibly ripped but he had some good muscles from playing football al lot. His chest was covered in a thick mat of black hairs that travelled down to his belly and then past it, making his black happy trail to keep going under Stan's pants. Eric stood up and removed his pants promptly and Stan did the same. Their erections were completely obvious but now Stan looked away and his face became quite red.

"You wanna keep going with our boxers on? If you're not comfortable with showing…" Eric began but Stan shook his head and bit his lower lip before pulling his boxers down "Fuck…" Eric let out a breathy whisper at the sight of Stan's cock which was pretty long although still shorter than his, a bit curved upwards and decently thick. The mat of black hair from his belly continued to enclose all around Stan's cock and covered his balls which looked big. Stan was uncut but his foreskin seemed to be short since his erection had pulled it almost all the way back, his head stood just half covered and glistening.

Stan chuckled sheepishly then "I bet you've seen way better… Now you too. I wanna see…" Eric scoffed and pulled his boxers down. Now it was Stan the one who looked down with his mouth agape and his eyes open wide as plates "Fucking holy cow dude! I thought it could be big but… Damn!"

Eric shrugged and moved closer "I know… I'm awesome. But you don't fall behind…" He reached for Stan's cock and grabbed it lightly, feeling it twitch a little in his hand "You have a gorgeous dick"

Stan shuddered and moved to grab Eric's cock too "Shit… How do you make this huge thing to be this hard? You have an extra pint of blood just for it?"

The husky teen laughed and started to pump softly on Stan's cock "I guess it just gets happy in the presence of the right company…" Stan blushed harder and began to jack Eric off slowly too. Soon they were making out again and Eric moved closer so that their bodies would be pressed flushed against each other and put their dicks together, jacking them both with his hand while Stan did the same, being both pretty long they had plenty of space to have both their hands pumping together.

They panted and moaned onto the kiss while their dicks twitched together and for a long while they didn't wanted anything else than to revel in the pleasure their bodies were bringing to them. But then Stan let go of Eric and parted the kiss "Shit wait dude… Wait… I don't want to cum so soon. It's just one after all right?"

Eric released Stan too and smiled to him "That's what we agreed… Though now I'm regretting that. I want to see you cumming in more than just one way…"

Stan chuckled and moved closer once more, giving Eric a quick peck on the lips "Yeah… I'm really regretting that too" He ran his hands over Eric's torso and back and then squeezed the brunet's large ass lightly "Mind giving me a short break and then we can continue?"

"Sure" Eric half moaned at the squeeze and took Stan's hand softly "Want some water or something? You're sweating like a pig already. Don't want to see how's it going to be when we're actually fucking" Stan snorted and squeezed his hand lightly.

They walked to the kitchen and Eric served some cool water for them both. Stan downed one glass quickly and asked for another. Eric laughed at that and looked at Stan seductively "Are you that thirsty boy? Or maybe you can't handle how hot I am…" The pressed the cool glass against his chest and a drop of moist ran down his belly. He could see Stan's cock twitching at that and Eric let go of the glass "Sit on the counter"

Stan looked puzzled for a second but then just grinned and sat over the counter, the cold marble made him shiver but before he knew it, a warm mouth had closed around the head of his cock and had started to suckle on him slowly. Stan released a loud groan and caressed Eric's head who was knelling on the floor, lightly pumping at his own dick while he took more and more of Stan's cock. It reached his throat and Eric let it go past the entrance and bobbed on it like that a couple of times before letting go of it.

The black haired boy was writhing and panting hard now "Easy dude. Another go like that and I'll shoot everything I have down your throat"

Eric twitched in his own hand at those words and smirked "And that would be bad because?"

"Because I only have one shot remember?" Stan chuckled "Wouldn't it be better to use the time better and do more before that?" Then his face turned a bit more serious "Besides, you can't let people to just cum in your mouth like that…"

Eric rolled his eyes "I know that. I always use protection and I'm cautious about that. Don't worry" Then he looked down to Stan's groin and smirked "So no more deep throating but maybe I can do this?" He moved under Stan's dick and licked at his balls softly before putting one inside his mouth and rolling it. Stan moaned and Eric moved to the other ball, suckling at it slowly. Eric loved sucking big balls like those. The hair was a nuisance for sure but the feeling of those heavy nuts in his mouth was just worth it.

"Shit dude that… Aww… Fuck… That feels so good Cartman…" Stan laughed between his panting "I know now why you were so obsessed with people sucking your balls"

Eric laughed too and let go of Stan's balls "See? I was right all along"

Stan looked down on him and smiled before caressing Eric's head softly "Can I return the favor?"

The large brunet stood up and wrapped his arms around Stan, kissing him deeply before smirking to him "Want to do it here or maybe we should move to my bed?"

"Bed sounds better" Stan kissed him again and then patted on Eric's ass so he could hop off the counter.

The boys walked upstairs and once in the room Stan kissed Eric again and pushed him to the bed. Eric let himself be led and laid on the bed, spreading his legs a bit and smirking when Stan promptly laid between them. The black haired boy just admired Eric's cock for a moment, touching it slightly, playing with the foreskin and the glans before timidly licking at it, taking the precum into his tongue and savoring it. Eric hissed at that and then groaned as Stan took him into his mouth.

Stan could be inexperienced but even Eric could admit that the guy knew what he was doing. He sucked at Eric's cock gently and slowly but pressing his tongue here and there, making Eric to moan and release a lot of pre into his mouth. Stan never dared to let Eric go too deep though, but the brunet was loving it anyways and he knew he could cum quickly if he just let Stan keep going so he let Stan have his fun for a while and then lightly patted on the black haired boy's head "Hey dude, wanna try some other things? If you just do that you'll end up getting your mouth full of cream"

The raven haired boy chuckled and let go of Eric's dick "Wouldn't mind trying the filling of that oversized twinkie you have there… But yeah, I want to try some other things like…" He moved down again but this time he took one of Eric's balls into his mouth, rolling it inside with his tongue before kissing and suckling at the other. Eric was in heaven now, Stan seemed to know exactly every button he had to push to make Eric lose his mind. He was so into it that he barely noticed when Stan let go of his balls and moved even further down, licking at the place between his asshole and his balls.

Eric yelped at the contact and then grinned, lifting his legs and allowing Stan access to where he knew the other guy wanted to go. Stan didn't disappointed and soon he felt a hot tongue going all around his hole before pushing into it, slowly but surely. Eric moaned and groaned loudly at that and Stan seemed to be delighted with eating him out, practically making out with his asshole. Then the black haired boy suddenly let go of Eric's ass and kneeled between his legs "I can't take it anymore dude. I need to fuck you…" His voice was husky and needy and his face looked dishelved with lust. Eric nodded eagerly and stretched to grab a condom and some lube that he handled to Stan.

The black haired boy quickly put on the condom and spread the lube both on his dick and onto Eric's hole before positioning the head of his cock against the entrance "Ready?"

Eric nodded biting his lower lip "Just go in slowly"

Stan breathed hard and started to push inside. They both moaned at unison as Stan's cock began to stretch Eric out, making its way deeper and deeper until Stan's hips were pressed flush against Eric's butt. Eric clenched his ass around Stan a couple of times and the other guy took it as a sign to begin moving. At first it was slow, tentative thrusts but quickly Stan got used to the movements and started to fuck Eric quicker and pushing harder. Eric was moaning and groaning all the while, drowning in the pleasure of having Stan fucking him so good. But he still was greedy so he grabbed one of Stan's hands that were propping his legs up and took it to his cock. Stan understood and began to jack Eric off in synch with his thrusts. That made the two boys to get lost into the frenzy of their fucking and Stan traded his hard but measured thrusts for wilder, faster and harder ones as he pumped on Eric's cock fast. Eric could feel Stan's heavy balls hitting his ass and he let out short, loud cries every time Stan hit his prostate with such force. Of course that with such intensity the boys could feel their insides burning in no time and Stan began groaning Eric's name loud as he came inside him hard. Eric could feel Stan's cock twitching madly in his ass and growled loudly too, shooting his cum all over himself.

Stan moved inside Eric a bit more until he stopped and collapsed over the larger boy, not minding his chest getting damp with Eric's cum that was spread all over the brunet's belly and chest. Eric wiped a stray strand of cum that had landed on his cheek and licked it off, panting hard and smiling wide after that incredible orgasm.

After a while Stan raised himself up and pulled out of Eric before falling down beside the larger boy. Eric could see him smiling too and he kissed him. Stan returned the kiss and snuggled beside him "Fuck dude… You do this for a living? Shit… I'm starting to think I might get into it too"

Eric snorted and kissed Stan again "Not everyone is such a wonderful fuck as you though. But I bet you could get a great number of clients and charge a lot too"

Stan scoffed "I'm not that great of a deal dude…"

"Yes you are" Eric knitted his brows then "Which makes me wonder what the fuck are you doing here… Not that I complain but I didn't detected you having any problem with sex"

Stan sighed "The thing is exactly that. When we kissed at the start I felt how much you wanted me and I could let myself fully go. When I'm with Kyle I feel I feel like I have to be measuring every word and every action and still with that I felt like he didn't wanted me… It was driving me crazy and I needed to know if that was me, if I would feel like that with someone else. But now I just felt completely free and could do all the stuff I've been wanting to do for years" He smirked a bit "Or maybe not all… But the point is that I never felt that need to restrain myself and I never doubted that you liked what I was doing"

"Well you got that one right. I loved it" Eric chuckled "And the other thing… Yeah, I've seen that between you two… Honestly, I don't see what you like about it so much to still be with him"

"Kyle has many wonderful things that not everyone knows about" Stan shrugged "And yes, this might be a problem but I still love him deeply and want to be with him. I hope whatever you two did today will help with that too"

"What would help would be you two talking about all this" Eric caressed Stan's back softly.

"Yeah, that too…" Stan nodded and closed his eyes, cuddling with Eric "Do we have time for like… Stay like this for a while?"

Eric moved to look at his cellphone "Yeah…"

They remained snuggling for a long time, in silence and just barely moving, caressing each other or sharing a small kiss. Finally they heard the buzzer in Eric's phone and the brunet patted on Stan's ass softly "Time's up… Do you want to take a shower? Wouldn't be good to go back to your boyfriend smelling like my cum"

Stan laughed and nodded "Only if you join me" Eric grinned and they both got up. The shower was short but warm and they didn't do anything more than making out and washing each other, even if their cocks were hard again from the beginning. Finally they got dressed again and Stan left the house with a smile on his face, leaving Eric with another one of his own.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	10. Le Freak

**Le freak**

"So they're basically micro Kyle and Stud Marsh?"

Eric laughed and almost spat his burger "Yeah… something like that. Stan fucks so good…"

"Somehow I always thought it would be the other way around actually" Kenny stole some of the mashed potatoes Eric was eating and made a disgusted face "Dude! What the fuck? This has no salt on it"

"It's seasoned with other stuff" Eric rolled his eyes "I've been cutting down on the trash food and anything that I don't need. I can't afford being unhealthy" The brunet smirked "Besides, that's what you get for stealing food from other people"

"Can't shake off an old habit" Kenny chuckled "But it's good you're doing that. Are you planning on losing weight too?"

"And lose this smoking hot body?" Eric scoffed "No way dude. People may talk shit about fat guys but they're paying top dollar to get in my pants so… "

"Good point" Kenny nodded laughing "So, any closer to your goal?"

"Closer but still not enough" Eric sighed "I've had a couple of big Jobs, Internet guys are lucrative and Clyde is being a very good regular" he scoffed with a smile "That poor guy is leaving his college money on me… That or he's bankrupting his father's store… But I won't complain of course. Took me three sessions to finally loose him up to take me in but dude… That ass is incredible. And he's a fast learner too, the guy is becoming quite good pretty much at anything"

"Remember what we talked about getting involved with the clients?" Kenny raised an eyebrow at Eric.

"Don't be an idiot" Eric pushed Kenny lightly "I'm not involved or anything. I'm just trying to enjoy my job"

"Still you have amassed quite some good money right?" Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, just hope I can finish with this soon…" Eric sighed and continued eating.

"CARTMAN!"

The shout came from behind him and even before he could turn around something had already a firm grip on his arm "Gahh! I need to talk to you"

Eric stood up and let himself be dragged outside of the cafeteria and to a secluded part of the hallway to finally wriggle free from the other "Tweek what the hell?"

"Look I need to ungh… I need to talk to you okay?"

"Yes, you said that already…" Eric knitted his brows "What is it?"

"Listen, I need a good fuck and I ungh! I heard you're the right one for that" Tweek looked at Eric with wide eyes, one of them trembling a bit.

Eric chuckled "Good, straight to the point. Or should I say, gay to the point?"

"Very agghh! Very funny Cartman" Tweek's tired frown indicated exactly the contrary "Are up for it or not?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Eric nodded.

"I want a good and hard nggghh! Fuck. A long one too, not just a couple of minutes" Tweek moved to grab his hair but stopped himself before it "Shit… How much will it be for aggh a two hours thing?"

Eric looked up and down at Tweek for a moment and smirked "You can cum more than once in that time?" The jittery blond nodded "Then it will be a hundred per hour. Where do you want it to be?"

"My house unghhh tonight after school" Tweek bit his lower lip clearly repressing another outburst.

"Sounds good. See you when we get out" Eric patted in Tweek shoulder and returned to his locker.

Tweek was waiting for him at the doors when he went out. Eric ushered the blond to follow him and they drove to Tweek's house. On the way, the smaller boy was jittering and Eric could see him biting his lip often to quiet any shouting outburst. They finally arrived and Tweek practically dragged Eric inside and shoved the money into his hands "Is that okay? Can we start already?"

Eric snickered at the boy's eagerness and just nodded. Tweek shed his clothes as If they were on fire and Eric laughed a bit when the blond huffed annoyed, probably thinking Eric was being too slow, and began to unbutton Eric's pants while he did the same with his shirt.

Tweek ran his hands over Eric's body and smiled "You feel nghhh! You feel nice… Soft…" He grabbed Eric's already hardening cock and squeezed it a couple of times "It's pretty big. I like big cocks" the blonde got down on his knees and without any warning he began to suck on Eric. He moaned all the way as he took the dick in his mouth and started to bob his head with rapid movements.

Eric groaned in pleasure as he watched Tweek sucking him off wonderfully. His movements were eager and fast but his technique was impeccable and Eric let himself be immersed into the waves of pleasure coming from that talented mouth. Tweek began to play with his balls too and quickly changed from sucking them to go back to the cock and kept going like that until Eric had to stop him because he was getting closer to an orgasm.

Tweek smiled and got up "Your cock is fucking delicious!" Then he grabbed Eric's hand and led him to the couch where he sat and spread his legs "My turn"

Eric smiled and got on his knees before Tweek. He took in the blonds form for a moment, liking a lot the boy's short but chunky figure, his small belly and love handles and his tiny but noticeable moobs. His thighs looked thick and soft. Tweek wasn't hairy but he did have some hair in his legs and arms and Eric could see some really clear ones in his chest too. The mat of golden pubes around his cock was decently sized and looked really soft. His cock was average sized, cut and straight but the head was big and very red. Eric slowly caressed it and confirmed that it was as steely hard as it looked.

The brunet moved closer and softly licked the head before taking it into his mouth. Tweek hummed and put both hands on Eric's head, pushing him a bit to take him whole. Eric complied with a smile and swallowed Tweek's cock until his nose was buried into those silky golden pubes. Since Eric knew the blond was eager he went straight to sucking him hard and fast, applying a lot of suction and playing with the boys small balls.

Tweek wasn't shy with his moaning. In fact Eric thought a couple of times the blond would cum but when he pulled out he was met with a frown from Tweek and two eager hands that pushed him back down. Finally after a while it was Tweek who between his mewling told Eric to pull out and the brunet could see him tensing his whole body for a moment before he finally exhaled loudly and smiled to Eric "I almost came…"

"You actually did it, a little…" Eric smirked and caressed the head of Tweek's cock, taking in his finger a small pearly bead of cum.

Tweek snorted and moved to lick his own cum from Eric's finger and then took the finger in his mouth, suckling at it a couple of times before smiling again to Eric "I want to fuck nnngg! that huge ass you have"

Eric chuckled and got up "Here or you want to move to a more comfortable place?"

"Let's go to my room" Tweek jumped from the couch and grabbed Eric's hand again. The brunet barely managed to grab his backpack and followed him but when they were on their way up Tweek stopped and smirked to Eric "I want to fuck you here"

"On the stairs? But how?..."Eric began.

Tweek rolled his eyes and got down a couple of steps to be behind him "Just get down on your hands and knees on the steps. You're too big for me to kneel aghh! behind you in the bed anyways. Here i can do it standing"

Eric did as he was told and then he felt Tweek behind him, caressing his butt. The touching stopped shortly after though and he heard Tweek mumbling something and letting out small screams. Eric scoffed "There are condoms and lube in my backpack. Just don't use the big ones"

"Aggghhh! That! How did you know I forgot that!" Tweek exclaimed and fumbled inside Eric's backpack taking out a condom he quickly rolled over his cock and then put some lube on himself and inside Eric.

The large brunet laughed and looked back "Go slow on the entry. Once you're all the way inside you can go as crazy as you want"

Tweek pushed into Eric slowly and the brunet hummed pleased, Tweek's girth was perfect for a smooth entry and he pushed back onto the blond until their bodies were pressed together. Tweek squeezed Eric's butt cheeks and began to move inside him, escalating from small slow movements to fast and deep thrusts in no time. Eric moaned as Tweek began to fuck him wildly and arched his back to move the angle so that Tweek's cock would hit his prostate.

The blond gave Eric's ass a couple of light spanks and laughed between moans "It jiggles mmmhhh a lot…" Eric laughed too and groaned before starting to accompany Tweek's movements, pushing his ass back to meet the blonds thrusts "Yeah! Like that! Nnnghhh fuck! It's so good inside you" Tweek was roaring in pleasure and moved so fast that Eric thought his prostate would overload with the movements but soon Tweek pushed really deep and cried out Eric's name as the brunet felt him cumming inside.

Panting and sweating Tweek slid out from Eric and sat on the stairs beside him. Eric could barely move after such savage pounding but smiled to Tweek pleased "You're good at this… almost made me nut just from the fucking"

Tweek laughed and kissed Eric "Maybe next time I will. But now I want you in my bed" the blond got up and urged Eric to follow him "Come on, there's still a lot to do"

Eric scoffed and groaned a bit as he got up, grabbing his backpack and following Tweek to the bedroom.

When Eric entered the room Tweek was waiting for him with a big smile on his face and patted the bed beside him. Eric grinned and laid beside the blond who immediately cuddled with him and hummed with his head buried in Eric's chest "You're so soft and warm… nothing like Craig…"

Eric noticed the strange way in which Tweek had mentioned his ex-boyfriend and he softly traced circles on the blonds back "Are you okay about this? I mean, you were together for so long and…"

"I don't unghhh! Fuck! I don't want to talk about that now" Tweek was frowning and he started to jitter a bit again for a brief moment.

"Fair enough" Eric nodded and began playing with Tweek's love handles. Tweek snickered at that and caressed Eric's belly and thighs.

The large brunet could feel that Tweek's cock was hard again or maybe it had never gone down at all, but aside from that, the blond seemed to be relaxed and calm. Even his shivering and ticks weren't there.

They remained like that for a while until Tweek raised his head and grinned wickedly at Eric before quickly suckling one of his nipples "I'm ready to have you in me now"

Eric hummed at the contact and nodded, letting go of Tweek. The blond raised himself and grinned, pushing Eric to be on his back and then moved to lick at Eric's cock, taking all the precum he had pooled at the head before smiling to him again "You have big condoms right? Your cock will break the ones I have…"

"In my backpack" Eric nodded.

Tweek jumped from the bed and fished a condom for Eric. He promptly rolled it on Eric's cock and coated it with some lube. The blond then climbed on top of Eric again and rubbed the head of Eric's dick against his hole a couple of times before starting to lower himself onto it.

"Wait! Don't you need prepping or something before that?" Eric asked a bit worried at Tweek hurrying like that.

"Nah…" Tweek just shook his head and began to sit on Eric's cock. Like fitting a glove, Eric felt Tweek enveloping his whole length swiftly until the blond boy had taken him to the hilt, not a trace of pain in his face, instead Tweek had his eyes closed and a huge smile of pure pleasure.

"How the fuck did you do that!" Eric asked amazed. Not even Kenny who had been fucking around for a lot of years had been able to take him like that.

Tweek began to move in small circles and grinned at him "Huge dildos… I have a lot, thought only one is as big as you. And it has the shape of a dragon's cock so it feels different" Tweek started to move up and down now, moaning a bit "Mmm yes… Your dick feels so good…"

Eric chuckled still a bit amazed at Tweek's prowess but soon everything turned into pleasure. The blond's ass fit him perfectly, not loose obviously but it didn't squeeze him as tight and restrictively like others had before.

The smaller boy started to bounce on Eric, pinching his own nipples as he did so. Eric caressed and squeezed his thighs and jacked him off a little bit. They went on like that for a while until Tweek suddenly stood up and grinned to Eric "Okay, we're done with the preliminars. Time to go for the real deal" He went to his closet and started to toss around dildos and other sex toys while mumbling something to himself until he exclaimed "Yeah! Perfect" And turned around holding a long red rope "Tie me up and fuck me"

Eric got up from the bed and scoffed "You like playing rough?"

Tweek tossed the rope to him and smirked "Love it" he pressed his wrists together behind his back and looked at Eric "I would ask you to tie me wholly but since you need access to my ass I'll do just with the hands. But make the knot really tight" Eric raised an eyebrow but began tying Tweek's hands "Tighter…" Tweek said almost sounding bored. Eric tightened the rope a bit and Tweek repeated "Tighter" this time sounding annoying.

The brunet moved the knot even more until Tweek yelped and Eric caressed his shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Perfect" Tweek smiled to him and walked to the bed, falling face down on it "Obliterate me. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone else. I can take it"

Eric scoffed "Dude… You have no idea what you're asking for…" Tweek just shot him a defiant grin and Eric positioned himself behind the blond and rammed his cock all the way inside him, not with extreme force but hard enough to erase the grin from Tweek's face. Although where anyone else would have traded the grin for a grimace of pain, Tweek just moaned deeply and bit his lower lip clearly enjoying it fully. The brunet began to move himself inside the smaller boy with deep and hard thrusts which made Tweek's whole body to rock back and forth. Eric loved how Tweek managed to stand all that and still be able to clench his ass around Eric's cock as if he were asking for more.

The large boy pounded Tweek in that position for a while and then moved him so that Tweek was laying on his side while Eric lifted his right leg and went deeper into him. The blond cried out in pleasure at that and Eric could see his face, neck and even his shoulders becoming red with the heat their sex was producing in him. But after some time Tweek's moaning faded a bit and he looked to Eric "You're slowing down! Fuck me harder! As hard as you can!"

Eric snorted and moved Tweek again so that the boy was now on his back and rested Tweek's legs on his shoulders before starting pounding him so hard that he had to grab his shoulders so that the blond wouldn't be thrown away "Yes! That's it! Just like that, just like that! Ahhhh Fuck! I love this!" Tweek was screaming very loudly now and that spurred Eric to go even harder on him, hitting the blond with such force that his hips began to ache a little bit and the wet smacking sound of his balls against Tweek's ass was almost as loud as his groans.

The larger boy could see that Tweek was leaking like a hose, so he moved one of his hands and jacked him off, which made Tweek to whimper and cry out his name loudly in ecstasy. But just after some pumping into it Tweek began to bite his lip and shouted "I'm close!" So Eric let go of his dick and just kept pounding him. He waited a bit and then resumed his jacking off until Tweek cried out again and let go of him. The blond's face was distorted with pleasure and the need for release and frankly with everything that was happening Eric didn't know how much longer he could keep fucking Tweek before he would cum too. The brunet jacked Tweek off again and sooner than before the blonde shouted again "Aghh! I'm going to cum! Oh fuck! Stop doing that!" He snarled at Eric who had once more let go of his dick "Just fucking let me cum already!"

Eric laughed between his panting and teased Tweek once more to then let him go and traded his fast pounding for a slower one but his thrusts were deeper and harsher "Convince me" He smirked to the blond.

Tweek growled and would have clearly tried to punch Eric if his hands weren't tied so in the end he just screamed again "Alright! Unghhh! Shit what do you want?! I'll give you anything!"

Eric teased the blond's cock again and gave him a couple of really hard thrusts "Anything?"

Tweek shrieked in desperation "YES! Huh… A month free of any dessert you want at the cafe! Just… Please fucking let me finish!"

The fat brunet thrust a couple more times really hard into Tweek "Just one month?"

"Ahhh! Fuck okay! Two months!" Tweek's voice was becoming strained and he had tears running down his face "Just let me…" Eric snorted and began to thrust mercilessly into Tweek again and jacked him off until the blond tensed up so much that Eric thought he would snap in two and shrieking he shot his cum so far up that some of it landed even behind Eric, the rest fell all over him and Tweek. Eric pumped a couple more times into the smaller boy and released harder than he ever remembered doing before.

Eric was trembling a bit and his vision was blurred when his orgasm ended. He looked down and could see that Tweek was practically melted into the bed, completely limp and panting like a dog with his tongue out. The large brunet wanted to laugh at that image but he was so exhausted that he just slid out from Tweek and crashed on the bed beside him. Tweek only produced some mix of moaning and whimpering occasionally now and Eric rolled him over to untie his hands. The blond's wrists were red but the rope hadn't cut into the skin. Eric grabbed Tweek and held him close.

For a while, after all the screaming and shouting from before, the room was completely in silence, only barely interrupted by the breathing of the two boys. Eric began to drowse off so he shook his head and raised himself, kissing Tweek's shoulder softly "Dude, are you okay?"

Tweek hummed happily and smiled weakly to him "Never better"

Eric smiled and moved them both to properly lay on the bed. Tweek once more cuddled against Eric and purred onto his chest "You really know how to deliver… This is exactly what I paid for"

The brunet snorted and caressed Tweek's back "Happy to serve. You're an incredible lay too dude… All this fucking left me hungry though, we should go to your shop and get some of that free dessert you promised…"

The smaller boy looked up with a little worried frown "I… I didn't know what I was saying… I mean, two months… Fuck that would be too much for me"

Eric laughed and moved down to kiss Tweek "Relax… I was just joking. I'm not gonna collect on that one. It just added a bit more to what we were playing at"

Tweek knitted his brows puzzled now but with a faint smile "Since when are you this nice?"

The brunet chuckled and kissed Tweek's forehead "Been trying to for a while actually… Got tired of being the resident asshole and wanted to try something new"

Tweek nodded and smiled "That's good. It suits you…"

Eric smiled too "Hey… You're not jittering or screaming or anything…"

The blond shook his head "I'm relaxed and at peace… Sometimes, especially when I'm really stressed out the best medicine is a really good and hard fuck" He cuddled against Eric again "This is exactly what I needed"

Eric caressed Tweek for a moment and then sighed "I think you're wrong about something though…" The blond looked up at him puzzled "Yes, the sex left you spent and calmed but the peace… What you need is affection too. Look at you, clinging to me like a Koala"

Tweek blushed a bit and looked away "Yeah, I know that… And I know that this here now is just… Well, fake sounds too bad but it's not real…"

"I mean, it is real in part" Eric replied and softly caressed Tweek's hip and butt "I'm loving being like this with you after all what we did but yeah… What you need is something more substantial and lasting…"

"Of course I want that but, so far you're the only person I've been able to have both things with" Tweek sighed "I want the affection and peace but I want the savagery and fun too…"

"And Craig couldn't deliver on one of those?" Eric ventured.

"Ugh… That guy…" Tweek rolled his eyes with a small frown "He was all affection and tenderness and care… But he went too overboard with that. I know I have a lot of issues, mental issues. But he treated me like I'm a fucking retard or something" The blond huffed "I was sick of him trying to coddle me and shelter me all the fucking time! The fucker didn't let me do anything alone. Like I was a fucking idiot who couldn't live without him. I hate that!"

"Hey… Calm down…" Eric held Tweek tighter.

Tweek breathed hard for a moment and then controlled his breathing and sighed "When we were kids I loved that he was so attentive with me. After all the fucked up things my parents did it felt awesome to have someone taking care of me finally" The blond rolled around to the other side and pressed his back against Eric's belly "But then I started to think that maybe that's what Craig loved of me. That I was weak to him. That I was something like a guinea pig for him to take care of and have me depend on him… And that fucking sucks dude… And when we started to have sex… Fuck… The guy practically never wanted to top me and when he did he always stopped every five fucking seconds to ask me if I was okay or if I wanted him to pull out and I begged him to just pound me into oblivion but he just went at the pace of a fucking snail…"

Eric snorted "Apparently he does have a thing for blonds in need…"

Tweek was silent for a moment and then huffed angrily "I bet that he even cheated on me with Thomas when I started to want more independency…"

"Well, I don't know what he did before but after you left him he did tried to be with Thomas…" Eric said while caressing Tweek's soft belly "But it didn't worked out because apparently Thomas was just a replacement for him… So I wouldn't bet on him cheating on you. It's pretty obvious he loves you. Even if his way of doing it is messed up but hey, it's Craig we're talking about here. He's a grade A asshole"

They both laughed and Tweek sighed "I love him too you know? Aside from all the bad stuff… He is a good guy and I was happy with him…"

"Why don't you talk to him about all this and try again?" Eric traced circles around Tweek's navel now.

"I did talked to him about it, of course I did! But he was deaf to whatever I had to say" Tweek huffed again and Eric could hear the pain in his voice.

"Then beat him to a pulp and show him who's the boss" Eric chuckled.

The blond snorted "Maybe I should… Again…" Tweek pressed Eric's hand to his belly with his own "Thanks for all this… You earned yourself at least one free piece of cake"

Eric chuckled "Sweet!" He groped all around Tweek and felt that the blond was hard again "Want another round? I think we still have time…"

"Nah… I'm good" Tweek shook his head "Just stay like this with me until the time's up. Keep your hand there though, it feels nice" Eric smiled and kissed Tweek's neck before closing his eyes.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	11. A great audience

**A great audience**

"Dude, you're finally an adult!" Kenny patted onto Eric's back a bit harder than necessary "How does it feel to know that you can go to jail now if you mess up?"

"Always the optimist" Eric scoffed "Besides, I could go to jail before too. I actually went there don't you remember?"

"Yeah, for throwing a fucking rock at me" Token frowned at Eric.

"That was an unfortunate accident" Eric looked to the side apologetically.

"It's funny how you went to jail for that and not for all the other things you did" Clyde chuckled and stuffed his mouth again with cake.

"That was because token is rich and police are always there to protect the rights of the rich" Stan rolled his eyes.

"What's actually funny is that the police is not dragging your ass out of here and returning you to Kyle" Kenny smirked "I bet he already called them ten times to do it. Unless he doesn't knows you're here"

"Kyle knows I came here yes, thank you" Stan huffed "We even almost had a fight about it…"

"I can't believe he didn't come. Kinda bitchy attitude on his part…" Kenny took a sip from his soda.

"Guys, this is my birthday party or what?" Eric groaned "You're supposed to be talking about me"

Stan snorted and nodded "You're right dude…"

"This is barely a party though" Craig deadpanned from the other side of the table "You just dragged us to this restaurant and you're not even paying for our food"

"I'm so glad that you're here too Craig" Eric said sarcastically "I don't even know why you came, I didn't invited you"

"Craig, you shouldn't be such an asshole to Eric. It's because of him that I even gave you another chance" Tweek frowned to his boyfriend and then smiled to Eric "He's actually glad to be here and of all you did for us. And so am I"

Eric smiled to Tweek "Sure dude, though it was kinda lucrative to have you both apart…"

Craig flipped him off and Tweek snorted "I'll make sure we make it up to you" He gave a small smirk to the brunet and then kissed Craig who was starting to blush.

The others just looked in any other direction and Eric could sense they were a bit uncomfortable. He had bedded practically everyone in that table after all and for money no less. It was obvious everyone knew about it but no one seemed to want to address the issue. Eric rolled his eyes and went back to his meal hating the fact that something so good as what he had done with them would have to be treated under silence and shame.

Still Eric had fun during that dinner, at least until everyone decided to sing the 'Happy birthday' to him with a candle Kenny put right in the middle of his lemon pie and made him blow it off. But even with that mild embarrassment the brunet was glad that he could spend his birthday with so many people.

When most of them began to leave and while Kenny was trying to woo some girl he saw on another table, Token and Jimmy moved closer to Eric "Hey dude… So I know… I know… So I know it's your birthday and we shouldn't be talking… We shouldn't… We shouldn't be talking… i know we shouldn't be talking about business today but…"

Eric grinned "Now that most of your group already tried me you want your share too right?"

"It's more of a… Curiosity we've had for a while already" Token was looking to the table.

"So it will be the two of you at the same time?" Jimmy nodded "Cool. What do you want? Some double teaming? Maybe a DP? Though for that I would have to see your sizes first because I won't do that if you're too big for it…"

"Whoa there dude. Nothing crazy" Token looked wide eyed at Eric "We just want to get a blow job…"

"Speak for… Speak for yourself dude" Jimmy smirked "I may want to… Try other stuff too"

Eric grinned at that "Then it would be fifty for token and a hundred for you Jimmy. Want to do it at my place?"

"You mean now?" Token sounded really nervous.

"Well not right now, I'm still having my cake dude" Eric scoffed "But when I finish we could go there and chill out for a while and I could help you with your curiosities…"

"But it's your birth… It's your birth… But it's your birthday…" Jimmy looked eager in contrast with token and his own words "We wouldn't want to bother… We wouldn't want to bother… We wouldn't want to bother you today"

"Birthday sex is never a bother dude. Quite the contrary" Eric gave him a seductive smirk and continued eating his dessert. Once he was finished, Eric went to look for Kenny who was struggling to get the girl off him now and said he had to work so the blond would have to leave on his own. Eric thought that maybe Jimmy and Token wouldn't appreciate Kenny riding with them and making it obvious that they were going to Eric's house.

Jimmy spent all the way to Eric's house telling jokes which managed to take Token out of his nerves and by the time they went to the bedroom he didn't looked as apprehensive as before.

Eric sat on his bed and Jimmy followed, Token sat on a chair and they talked for a little while before the large brunet smirked "Okay guys… I think it's time to do business. Money up front please… "

Jimmy nodded with a grin and handed him the money. Token did the same with a shy smile. Eric got up from the bed and grinned "Who goes first?"

The other two looked at each other and token looked away "You go first Jimmy… I need some… Incentive to get into it"

Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed then and smirked at Eric "Care to unwrap your present?"

Eric snorted and kneeled between jimmy's legs, parting them slowly and looking up to him as his hand snaked its way up to unbutton the pants. Eric squeezed softly at Jimmy's groin and unzipped his pants, lowering them a bit and caressing him through the underwear. Then he patted on the other guy's leg and signaled him to lift his hips before pulling down his pants and briefs in one go. Jimmy was getting hard already and Eric smirked. The smaller brunet had a big cock, not huge but on the edge between average and above average and it was thick, uncut and with a long foreskin. He was pretty hairy as far as Eric could tell. His pubes were abundant and covered everything around his dick and his balls.

The chubby boy grabbed Jimmy's dick softly and lowered the foreskin a couple of times until it was completely hard and then licked at the head, lapping at the underside and kissing it all over. Then he pressed his lips around it and began to take the whole cock into his mouth until he reached the base. Eric had to allow the cock to go into his throat to do that so he just maintained that position for a moment and then backed away, slowly starting to bob on the cock and pressing his tongue against it. Jimmy was moaning under his breath and over the corners of his eye, Eric could see token looking at him with wide and lustful eyes. Eric winked at him and moaned around Jimmy's cock before moving a bit faster, eliciting a faint 'Yes!' from jimmy.

The husky teen grabbed jimmy's balls and played with them as he sucked vigorously on him until Jimmy patted on his head panting "Wait dude… wait… or I'll… I'll… I'm gonna…"

Eric stopped and let go of him, looking up with a half-smile "So you're not wanting to end right away huh? I assume you are going to try something else then?"

Jimmy nodded grinning "Yeah… I want to do some more stuff…"

Eric turned to token then "We gotta let Jimmy pull himself together so I guess it's your turn. Ready?"

Token was visibly worked up and as a sole response he quickly stood up, pulled down his pants and sat again on the bed, naked and hard. Eric smirked and moved to be right between his legs. The large brunet pumped tokens dick a couple of times and the other boy muffled a whimper with his hand "There's no need to do that. We're all friends right? No shame between bros… Besides I like to hear that I'm doing a good job" Eric cooed and smiled before taking Token's dick into his mouth all the way in one go which made its owner to yelp a bit and moan. Token's cock was average both in length and girth so Eric had no trouble accommodating it in his mouth. He began to suck at a slow and soft pace then, taking in how token twitched inside his mouth and moaned above him, now unrestrained. Eric then felt movement to his side and when he looked up he could see Jimmy and Token were kissing each other. The large brunet smirked and began sucking faster and harder then, making Token to moan into Jimmy's mouth until he felt that Token was getting harder and had started to tremble and little so Eric took the cock out of his mouth and pumped on it with his hand until Token cried out into the kiss with Jimmy and came all over Eric's hand and onto the floor.

The brunet got up and grinned to the other two. Jimmy smiled back and Token was still in his post orgasm glow but quickly his face turned worried "I can't… I can't believe I just came from a guy sucking me off while I was making out with another…" His voice sounded panicked.

"Dude, relax… All of this was quite hot and you enjoyed it. What's wrong with that?" Eric sat beside token and squeezed his shoulder softly.

"But I'm not… I mean, I had a girlfriend and…" Token was breathing a bit hard.

"It's okay token" Jimmy smiled to him "We're just having some fun right? Ex… Expe… Experimenting a little"

"Besides, if you like this, what's the problem with it?" Eric smiled too and caressed tokens back.

"I guess there's none…" Token said quietly, looking to the floor.

Eric got up again and moved to where Jimmy was "Time for us to let Token recover… We still gotta do something about this right?" He leaned down and squeezed Jimmy's cock a couple of times.

Jimmy hummed and nodded "But you already seen and sucked us… Now I… Now I want… Now I want to see you too…"

The large brunet grinned and took a couple of steps back so the other two could see him clearly before taking out his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slowly to then do the same with his boxers. He smirked at the expression of sheer astonishment the other two guys displayed and he chuckled "What a great audience I have tonight…"

Token snorted and Jimmy laughed. Then their looks became lustful again and Jimmy smirked "Turn around… I want to see all" Eric did so and moved his hips from side to side to make sure they would appreciate his backside "Shit dude… You're huge all over for sure" Jimmy breathed out and Eric scoffed and moved closer "I want… I want you… I want you… Just sit on my face dude" Jimmy bit his lower lip.

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked "Sure you can handle it?" Jimmy nodded eagerly "Okay, turn around and lay on the bed with your head on the edge" Jimmy moved to be like Eric had told him with the help of Token and then Eric positioned himself to have Jimmy's head under him "Here i go then…" The large brunet lowered himself slowly until he felt Jimmy's face touching his ass. Then he felt the smaller boy's hands parting his cheeks and almost immediately Jimmy's tongue was lapping all around and onto his hole. Eric moaned a bit and felt Jimmy pushing him down with his hands as If he wanted to be smothered by his ass. Eric snorted but complied, making sure not to hurt Jimmy but pressing his butt against the guy's face. He could hear jimmy moaning under him and then watched as token hesitantly moved to jack Jimmy off.

Eric raised himself a bit to let Jimmy eat him out and began to slowly pump on his own cock since he was feeling too hot and needed it.

Jimmy made a great job with his mouth for a while until he patted on Eric's thigh and the chubby boy stood up "Shit Eric… Your… Your… Your ass… I could eat from your ass for the rest of my life…" Eric snorted and could see Token rolling his eyes with a smile on his face and jimmy's cock still in his hand "But now I want something else… My hundred is good still to do a 69?"

"If you'll be as good on my cock like you were on my hole then that's a big fucking yes" Eric smirked and patted on Jimmy's shoulder "Move so I can lie down too"

Jimmy moved away and laid on his side. Eric did the same looking in the other direction and wasted no time before starting to suck on jimmy's dick. The smaller brunet sighed pleased and licked all over Eric's cock before putting it in his mouth and began to suck too.

The two boys were lost in their pleasure quite soon. Jimmy was indeed being great with his mouth on Eric's cock and he suspected Jimmy had at least practiced on something If not on someone before this. Then Eric felt a hand caressing and squeezing his butt and looked up to see token palming himself and biting his lower lip "Liking my behind?"

"It's so soft and big…" token replied dazzled "Makes me want to… Well I've never fucked an ass before…"

"Ungh… Fuck… Fifty more and it's yours" Eric half moaned and went back to sucking Jimmy. He felt how token stood up and then a bill of fifty dollars was flashed before him and then placed on the night stand. Eric smirked and let go of jimmy "Dude, wait a bit. Token wants some fun too" Jimmy stopped sucking him and Eric looked to Token "There's condoms and lube in the drawer"

Token grabbed them and rolled a condom on his cock, applying lube on himself while walking to the bed. Then Eric felt him kneeling behind him and slathering some lube on his hole "Go slow at first" Token nodded and pushed himself into Eric. Both of them moaned and when token was all the way into him, Eric began to suck on Jimmy again.

Jimmy smiled and sucked on Eric while token rocked his hips back and forth on Eric's ass.

Token moved greatly and Eric supposed he had been doing his now ex-girlfriend for a long time. Eric moved a bit so that token would hit his prostate directly and began to suck on Jimmy harder. Pretty soon Jimmy's sucking became erratic and Eric took his dick out and jacked him off until Jimmy came all over his chest. But the smaller boy never stopped sucking him so between a great mouth on his cock and a good pounding on his ass Eric couldn't hold it anymore and quickly took his dick out of Jimmy and came hard on his face and chest. Token must have found the scene too hot because with just a couple of thrusts more he came groaning into Eric's ass.

Token fell over Eric panting and Jimmy rolled around to lie on his back, wiping the cum off his face and smiling wide "I'm now officially bi"

Eric snorted at the declaration and then looked to token "And you?"

Token smiled still panting "Not sure… I may need to do this a couple more times to know"

They all laughed and rested for a while before cleaning themselves up. Token and Jimmy left soon after and Eric took a shower before going to bed. He didn't remembered having a birthday as fun as this one before.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	12. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

"I'm telling you Kenny, Denver must be the kink capital or something. Everyone I've worked to there is into some freaky shit" Eric laughed while going through his locker "Remember that I had a client last night?" Kenny nodded eager to hear Eric's stories about his job "You would think we went to a motel or something but we ended up fucking in an alleyway behind city hall. I mean, outdoors sex is cool but this guy wants to do it in places where he could actually get caught…" The large brunet rolled his eyes and closed his locker "Of course I charged him more for the risk. I should make a kink price sheet or something"

"Yeah, and you could tell them 'Wait, let me introduce the data in my kinculator to know the price for tonight" Kenny laughed and closed his locker too.

Eric was laughing too when someone tapped on his shoulder "Hey dude… Can I talk you for a second?"

Kenny raised his eyebrows and smirked at Eric "I'll catch you later for lunch"

Eric waived to him and then looked at Stan "Sure, what is it?"

Stan looked to the ground for a second and then gave Eric a small smile "Could we get together this Saturday? Like… The other time…"

The chubby brunet understood and smirked a bit "Wanting seconds? Okay, how long will it be?"

"Does it gotta have a time limit?" Stan rubbed the back of his neck "I mean can I stay for the night maybe?"

Eric raised an eyebrow but couldn't contain a half smile from curving his lips "Sure dude. Two hundred sounds good?"

Stan bit his lower lip and nodded "I'll be there around eight"

"Cool, see you on Saturday" Eric patted on Stan's arm and walked to class already imagining all the fun he would have on the weekend.

That Saturday evening Eric spent quite a while making sure everything would be neat and then took a long shower before sitting to wait for Stan. Being punctual, just some minutes after eight the doorbell rang and Eric greeted Stan at the Door before letting him inside.

They both sat on the couch and Eric smirked "So… Did Kyle send you back to perfect your technique or something?"

"No, Kyle's more than pleased with my performance" Stan chuckled and then looked to the side "Actually… He doesn't even know I'm here… "

Eric raised his eyebrows surprised but then frowned and got up "Nuh-huh. No. I won't be responsible for you two breaking up" Eric was walking around half nervous half angry "I don't need to have the Jew hating me more than he already does and certainly I don't need you hating me and regretting having ruined your couple just because you were horny. Get out dude"

Stan got up and grabbed Eric by the shoulders stopping him "It's not like that. Listen, I'm not breaking up with Kyle or anything Okay? It's just…" He looked down for a second and sighed "By now I imagine Kenny will have told you that Kyle and I are leaving in a couple of weeks…" Eric frowned again and nodded looking to the side "And I wanted… This is probably the last time we'll see each other Cartman. I didn't want to leave without seeing you again. Without being with you again… Consider it a parting gift" Stan smiled hopeful to Eric.

Eric looked at Stan and bit his lower lip. The battle between his logic and his desires was clear in his face "So… Was I so good that you couldn't leave without one more taste of me?" He tried to sound cocky but his cheeks were pink.

Stan chuckled and nodded "The other day was incredible" He moved a bit closer and finally gave Eric a little peck on his lips.

Eric hummed with his eyes closed and a smile after the kiss and then scoffed "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me" Stan snorted and rolled his eyes "Do you… Want to go right at it?" Eric asked feeling his stomach doing weird turns inside him.

"Actually can we… Just hang out for a while before that?" Stan smiled "I miss that"

Eric nodded and returned to the couch, smirking to the other boy "Wanna get your ass kicked one last time at the console? You can pick the game"

"I was hoping you would do better things to my ass tonight…" Stan winked at him and then chuckled "That was so lame… But yeah, it can be like the old times, you boasting about beating everyone and then having your ass handed to you" Stan picked the controllers that were under the TV and handed one to Eric as he sat beside him.

The brunet turned on the TV and the console "It wasn't lame by the way…" He shot a smile to Stan and the other boy smiled back before going through the games list.

They played for a long while, ordering some pizzas when hunger struck them and played some more until Eric looked hesitant to Stan and smiled a bit shyly "Well, you didn't come to just play video games and hang out so… Wanna move to some other form of entertainment?"

Stan chuckled and nodded, leaving the controller on the coffee table and moving a bit closer to Eric. They looked at each other for a moment and then Stan leaned forward to kiss Eric. The large brunet wrapped his arms around Stan and pulled him closer, kissing him back softly but clearly showing his hunger. Muffled moaning replaced the sound of the game as the two boys made out, getting more passionate each second they spent fused by their lips until Eric went down to kiss Stan's neck and the black haired boy snaked his hand under Eric's shirt, going straight to squeeze one of his breasts. Eric shuddered in pleasure and panted "We should go upstairs and get out of all these clothes"

The black haired boy grinned and got up, tending a hand to Eric who took it and they walked to his bedroom by the hand. Eric didn't even bothered closing the door and went straight to kissing Stan again once they stepped into the room, quickly unbuttoning his pants and urging him to take off his shirt. Stan complied and attacked Eric's neck then while fumbling with the fat teen's pants. Before he could take Eric's boxers off, the brunet pushed Stan to the bed and hovered above him, kissing his lips and neck intermittently while pushing his hips down to meet Stan's, rubbing their erections together.

Stan gasped at the contact and wrapped his legs around Eric's ass, pushing him closer. The large brunet replied humping onto Stan faster as he suckled at the other boy's nipples "Take… Ahh… Take those damned things off" Stan mewled onto Eric's ear and suckled at his lobe.

Eric moaned and quickly took off his boxers to then lift Stan's hips to remove his underwear too before resuming his dry humping, this time not so dry since they were both already leaking precum and that made the rubbing of their hard cocks way more pleasant. The brunet was lost into the heat and was humping onto Stan as if he were inside him until the need was too much and he moved his cock down and pushed it against Stan's ass "Can't take it anymore… I need to fuck you dude"

Looking down, Stan bit his lower lip and knitted his brow "But… I can't take that. It's too much for me. I just bottomed like twice and you know that Kyle's cock is not exactly difficult to take…"

Eric began to peeper Stan's chest with light kisses "I can prepare you. We have all night. I'll go really slow but please… You can't leave and not give me this…"

"You and your fucking sweet talk…" Stan scoffed and kissed Eric "Fine, but don't wreck me, I still need to leave here walking"

Eric snorted and raised himself, moving down Stan's torso, licking and kissing his way to the other boy's groin. Once there he licked at the tip of Stan's dick to then engulf it whole and began to suck it slowly, enjoying the taste and texture and hardness. Eric played with the hairy balls briefly and then moved to caress Stan's ass, wetting his index finger with saliva and rubbing all around and over the other guy's hole before pushing slowly inside just until the tip of his finger was inside. Stan moaned but didn't close himself to Eric so the brunet left him to grab the lube from his nightstand and smeared some onto his finger.

The husky teen grabbed Stan's dick and squeezed it softly, caressing the head with his thumb while pushing his finger inside the black haired boy. Stan shuddered when the finger went all the way in but he didn't resisted to it so Eric moved it slowly all around, lightly grazing Stan's prostate as he began to pump slowly at his dick.

Moans and whimpers of pleasure were coming from Stan's mouth and Eric knew he was ready for another finger so he pushed it inside very slowly, this time feeling clearly that Stan had never been stretched so much. Still, Stan never protested and finally Eric could have his two fingers inside him, which he moved softly in and out, making sure to touch the boy's prostate on each thrust while he sucked at Stan's cock.

Eric went like this for a long while, making sure Stan would be stretched and hot enough to take him in. Once he felt the black haired boy pushing himself onto his fingers, Eric knew the time had come so he carefully took his fingers out of him and moved to grab a condom "You look so fucking hot all sprawled like that, hot and wanting me to fuck you…" Eric smirked while rolling the condom over his dick.

"And you are the same obnoxious smug bastard as always…" Stan smirked to him "A fucking hot bastard I want inside though"

Eric scoffed and lifted Stan's legs, kneeling between them and rubbing his already lubed cock against the other boy's hole "I'm going in okay?" Stan nodded and Eric began to push himself into him, feeling how tight Stan was but also how much the other boy tried to relax and open himself for him. The head went in without much complication but as Eric pushed further Stan became more worked up and was panting hard, so much that the brunet began to worry "Dude, are you okay? Want me to stop?"

"Shit… I knew it would hurt but this is ridiculous…" Stan was frowning a bit, clearly more out of frustration than pain "I so fucking want you in me but it's like my body wants to ruin my night…"

Eric rested Stan's legs on his shoulders and careful not to move himself inside Stan leaned forward and caressed the black haired boy's face "We don't have to keep going if it's hurting you. The last thing I want is to cause you pain"

Stan scoffed but pressed his face against Eric's hand "Some fucking great moment you picked to be all gay about this" Eric snorted and smiled down to Stan "I like it though… You look better when being nice" Stan smiled back and took a couple of deep breaths "Okay, try to push again. I want this"

The large brunet nodded and began to push again slowly, rocking his hips back and forth in soft and short movements to ease the penetration. Stan moaned but looked more relaxed now and even if it took them a long time Eric finally managed to be all the way inside him. He gave Stan a moment to get used to it all the while caressing the boy's chest and face, smiling to him. The black haired boy nodded to him with a smile then and Eric moved himself backwards, taking a quarter of his cock out of Stan to then push again slowly inside. Stan released a low groan but smiled wide. Eric took that as a green light to move more then, quickly taking a slow but rhythmic pace, never going out much, mostly just thrusting deeply and softly into Stan.

There was no need for words between them so after a long while of moving softly, Stan gave a look of want to Eric and the brunet began to move faster, still only moving out a couple of inches but thrusting deep into Stan. Their groaning and moaning filled the room and Eric lifted Stan's hips higher so he could bend himself over the other boy and kiss him a couple of times, which made his cock to align perfectly to be pressed against Stan's prostate, making him to moan loudly into each kiss. They went back and forth like that until Eric's lust demanded more and he began to fuck Stan faster and harder, still minding not to hurt him but wanting to fully make them both enjoy this moment.

Stan intertwined moans and demands of going faster to Eric with his groaning and cries of the brunet's name. Eric could feel him clenching around his cock and he moved a bit faster while he lowered a hand to Stan's cock and began to pump at it rapidly. Stan's words became strained and were more of a babbling since each thrust made him scream in pleasure. Between the feeling of Stan around him and his sounds, Eric quickly built up an orgasm and began to thrust even faster, jacking Stan off furiously until he couldn't take it anymore and growling Stan's name he buried himself into Stan, cumming hard and feeling Stan shooting all over himself at the same time.

For a moment Eric couldn't move, could barely breathe and all he could think of was how nice it felt to have Stan under and around him. The sex itself hadn't been as savage as other times but it had been charged with so much more and it left him spent but at the same time bursting with energy, not the restless and messy kind but one more akin to a glow, which prevented his huge smile from leaving his face "Is it just me or this felt like fucking heaven?" Eric managed to almost whisper between pants.

Stan looked up at him and smiled too "It definitely isn't just you… Dude… Do all your clients get to be fucked like this? Because if so then you should be charging in six figures"

Eric chuckled and leaned down to kiss Stan "Not all of them. Just the few special ones" Stan looked down with a sheepish smile and then kissed Eric back. The large brunet slowly pulled out of Stan, eliciting a pleased groan from him and crashed to his side, pulling the black haired boy close "Wanna rest a bit and then switch places?"

Smiling wide and nuzzling into Eric's chest Stan nodded "I will need more than just a bit to rest but yeah… I do want that"

The large brunet wrapped his arms around Stan and closed his eyes, letting the peace envelop them both and just enjoying of the warmth and soft feeling of the other boy against his skin. For a while neither of them said anything, they just rested and barely moved, only occasionally caressing each other softly and smiling to one another until Eric felt the need rising inside him again and he began to kiss Stan softly at first but more passionately with each second. Stan replied likewise, pushing Eric to lay on his back and climbing on top of him, making out while caressing and squeezing as much as he could of the large body beneath him. Eric ran his hands all over Stan's back and ass, pushing him down onto himself, feeling their erections rubbing against each other once more until Stan gently parted his legs and lowered his cock to brush against Eric's ass "Do you want me to prepare you or just go for it?"

"I fucking want you inside me by yesterday dude so…" Eric smirked opened his legs more to let Stan be closer.

The black haired boy scoffed and went to search for a condom and the lube but when he returned to the bed Eric was on all fours and smiling at him. Stan moved to be behind him and with a smirk he rubbed his cock against Eric's ass. The brunet pushed himself back and took Stan all the way inside, slowly but never stopping until he felt the other boy's hips against his buttcheeks. Stan caressed his back and cheeks and began to move inside him, not desperately but faster than Eric had done with him. Eric moaned with each thrust and moved his ass back to meet Stan's hips, their skin producing a wet smacking sound that turned them both on a lot and Eric clenched around Stan in pleasure every time he felt their balls slapping against each other.

Stan was gripping Eric's ass hard, so much that his fingers left their mark on the milky white skin and the brunet half whimpered "Spank me!" Stan scoffed and gave the huge cheeks a couple of soft but loud spanks which made them jiggle. Eric moved himself faster onto Stan and the raven haired boy spanked harder, leaving red handprints on that gorgeous ass that was drowning him in pleasure. But he wanted something else and between pants and groans Stan leaned over Eric's back "Dude, I wanna jack you off too like the other time"

Eric stopped his movement and nodded, slowly lowering himself onto the bed, making sure that Stan wouldn't slip out of him. Then he rolled himself a bit and laid on his side, bending his leg letting Stan to go even deeper into him and giving him access to his cock too which was leaking pre like a hose. Stan quickly regained his fast and hard pace, now grabbing Eric's cock too and jacking him off in synch with his thrusts.

The large brunet moaned and pinched one of his nipples, looking back at Stan and moving his ass so the cock inside him would hit his prostate. Stan fucked him faster then, never taking his eyes off Eric's body until his thrusting became more savage and erratic and finally went as deep as he could into Eric while groaning and the brunet could feel him cumming inside him, making his orgasm to hit him too and his cum to shoot all over the bed and floor.

Stan fell over Eric, still holding his dick but not moving, just panting hard against the side of his belly and kissing it from time to time. The larger teen felt in a daze and closed his eyes. He could have easily slipped into sleep but Stan slowly moved out of him and laid behind him, spooning Eric with his arm around his big belly "Maybe we should take a shower…"

"And change the sheets" Eric chuckled "But later. I don't want to move now. It's too good like this"

Stan groped around Eric's belly and kissed his back "Never took you for a guy who would like to be spooned"

The brunet grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him closer against his back "Sometimes is nice… especially after such a good fuck"

"Was it really that good?" Stan asked shyly.

"Awesome" Eric smiled "If I didn't know it I would have never say that you had your first time just some months ago" Stan smiled and nuzzled Eric's neck.

Again they just laid there for a long while until Eric felt himself drowsing and turned around to kiss Stan "Let's go get that shower before I fall asleep" Stan who was already further into the dream world already lazily opened his eyes and nodded.

The boys got up and walked to the bathroom. Eric prepared the shower and then stepped inside taking a still drowsy Stan with him. For a moment they just stood under the water hugging each other until they became to make out but more slowly and softly than before. They soaped each other and made out some more. Their bodies reacted immediately and they felt the need to have another go at each other but it felt too good to just shower together and enjoy that peaceful aura around them.

Finally they went back to the room and Eric changed the sheets before pulling Stan into the bed with him and began to kiss him. The shower had calmed them and they didn't felt tired anymore but after a while making out the boys just remained snuggling and finally fell asleep.

Eric opened his eyes when the feeling of pleasure in his groin finally fully woke him up. Something had been fumbling around with his cock for a while already and the brunet could now see that Stan was playing with his foreskin and glans, kissing it and suckling at it softly "I wish I could hire you to wake me up like this every morning" Eric smirked down to Stan.

The raven haired boy looked up and smiled "Wouldn't be a bad job at all…"

Eric chuckled "Care to give me your dick so I can have my midnight snack too?" Stan smirked and moved his hips so that they would be closer to Eric's head. The brunet rolled to his side and took Stan in his mouth, sucking him off softly. Stan sighed pleased and went back to sucking Eric too.

They went at a quiet pace, enjoying not being rushed by time or their own desire, taking in every detail of each other. Stan moved between sucking Eric's cock and balls to which Eric replied by snaking an already wetted finger up Stan's ass. The slow pace gave way to a more passionate and lustful one quickly and they both felt their insides burning with a desire to release themselves onto the other. Stan was panting hard now and let go of Eric's cock briefly to pat his head lightly "Dude, I'm really close…" Eric kept sucking him and pressed his finger to Stan's prostate "Fuck! Dude! I'm ugh… I'm really about to cum, just take it out… Fuck!" Eric sucked on Stan harder and the black haired boy couldn't hold it anymore, finally releasing all his cum into Eric's mouth who rolled it around Stan's cock still inside him and then swallowed, licking the dick clean and finally letting it out of his mouth "Shit Cartman…" Stan panted out still shocked by his orgasm. The brunet just grinned to him and Stan smiled before going back to suck Eric's cock, playing with the heavy balls in his hand, sucking hard and deep and feeling Eric getting harder inside him until the brunet growled and Stan's mouth was quickly filled with hot and thick cum, hitting hard at his palate and throat. Stan took it all and swallowed before licking Eric's cock softly. Then he let it go and looked at Eric who had a huge pleased smile in his face. Stan moved to lay beside Eric and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the massive body and pressing himself against it.

The brunet kissed him back for a while and then smiled to Stan before rolling to lay on his back, his arm under Stan's neck and he pressed the black haired boys head to his chest.

Stan caressed Eric's belly for a moment and then sighed "This is so good…"

"Mmm Yeah…" Eric nodded and caressed Stan's back "I really don't want this night to end"

Stan smiled and looked up "And here i thought that you would be all about finishing a job and kicking everyone out…"

"Not when I really enjoy it" Eric kissed Stan's forehead "Some are boring or awful but there are some really good ones sometimes. Like you"

"I thought you would be bothered about working in this" Stan traced circles round Eric's navel.

"At least I'm the one getting paid for it now" Eric shrugged.

"What do you mean?" The black haired boy asked puzzled.

Eric shook his head with a serious look on his eyes "Never mind about that"

Stan rested his head on Eric's chest again but frowned a bit "Aren't you worried about sex becoming… I don't know, just a job. A routine. Devoid of feeling and enjoyment?"

"Well I don't plan to do this all my life" Eric shrugged replied nonchalantly.

"But still, doing this as a job for too long…" Stan bit the inside of his cheek "What will happen when you find someone you want to spend your life with and the sex just doesn't feel special because it has become something like a formal proceeding and nothing more?"

Eric remained in silence for a while and then frowned looking to the side "The only person I ever wanted to spend my life with is eloping with his boyfriend in a couple of weeks…"

Stan frowned a moment and then looked up again "Shit Cartman… Really?" Eric was looking up to some point in the ceiling "I felt there was something but I thought you just were hot about me…" Stan whispered and his voice sounded troubled "Fuck… Since when?"

Eric had to clear his throat because a knot was forming on it from the anguish "Since when what? Since when I have wet dreams about you and jack off to you? Or since when I admitted to myself that I had a huge crush on you? Or maybe since when I finally knew I loved you more than anything else?"

Stan could feel Eric was tensed up and he gulped "All of them?" He sounded like he was actually afraid of the answer.

"Eleven, twelve and fourteen" Eric replied making an effort to contain the grief in his voice.

Stan raised himself up and looked at Eric troubled "That long? Fuck Cartman… Eric…" Stan sighed then and fell beside the brunet looking up too "Actually, is not that much of a surprise… I did felt something was up in the way you have been treating me since a long while ago… And how you pretty much disappeared when I got together with Kyle. I thought it was because you were homophobic or something but then you came out of the closet and it didn't made sense. Until now of course"

"You can Thank Kyle for that though" Eric huffed "As soon as you two started dating he became insufferable every time I so as much as talked to you and then he started laying out pretty insidious comments about how he hated that I was still around you when I was clearly not liked by anyone… I guess he felt threatened or something"

"Well he was right to feel that way" Stan sounded defeated "At least at the time…"

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked knitting his brows.

"I'm saying that if you had told me you liked me then or if I hadn't been an idiot it wouldn't be Kyle I would be eloping with…" The black haired boy had his eyes watery and a pained look on his face.

"You liked me too?!" Eric exclaimed shocked and turned around to look at Stan.

"I mean, you were always funny and even If you were an asshole most of the time, I did felt free and comfortable around you…" Stan turned around too "And then puberty turned you into a fucking stallion and I just…" He scoffed and smiled "You have no idea how much I loved and hated the time you were on the football team… I loved it because I got to share the showers with you and see you naked but I hated that I always had to be hiding the boners I got every time I looked at you and how I always had to sneak to a bathroom stalk to jack off or I wouldn't be able to get back home"

Eric blushed and laughed too "Dude… I only joined because I wanted to watch you at the lockers" he scoffed too "I was constantly hard whenever we showered together. I even had to jack off in the shower once when you were right in the next stall because it was that or jumping over you and rape you just where you stood"

"Fuck dude… How I wish you would have done that…" Stan smiled but there was pain in his eyes again now "I wish you would have told me. I so wanted you… But you were never easy to approach and I was fucking scared that you would just fuck me over and laugh at me for being a homo and use it against me… I hated to think like that when I wanted so much to be with you. And then Kyle came along and told me he loved me…" Stan sighed "And I thought it was the most logical thing to do. We were inseparable since we met and I thought it was a logical evolution to our friendship. And learning to love him maybe could make disappear what I felt for you…"

Eric looked down and shrugged "Maybe it was better that way though. I would have surely ruined it all. I was still too damaged and immature at the time and would have made you hate me in the end" He looked at Stan with and then away again "Now it's different though… I'm different"

Stan knitted his brow and wiped a tear off his face "I can see that. But I'm different too. I do love Kyle and do want to spend my life with him. If things had gone differently…"

"But they weren't" Eric softly caressed Stan's cheek "I love you Stan" Another tear escaped from Stan's eye and Eric swiped it away with his thumb "And that means that I want you to be happy. And I've seen you happy with Kyle so… I know I lost and I accept it. Grieving about what ifs is completely useless"

Stan moved closer and softly kissed Eric "I'm happy to at least get to share this night with you Eric"

The brunet felt a tear running down his cheek and smiled "Me too Stan…" He wrapped his arms around the black haired boy and kissed him deeply.

During the night the two boys talked some more, made love one more time and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Eric woke up very tired but happy about what had happened, even If it had been bittersweet knowing how things were and how they could have been. The brunet rolled in the bed, hoping to have at least some good morning sex before Stan would have to go but the bed was empty beside him. Eric got up and meant to go to the bathroom and look for Stan but on the way he noticed something in his nightstand that wasn't there the night before.

There was a written piece of paper and Eric knew what it was before even taking it. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before reading it:

" _Eric, I'm sorry for leaving like this but it was the only way I could do it. Last night was magical and a part of me wishes this could have been all our lives, together. But I can't just ditch what I have built over these years. So I want that at least this last happy moment together is what remains in both our memories forever. I will never forget you Eric. I hope you find someone to make you as happy as you made me last night._

_PS: you never asked for the money, I should have known something was up but I leave it to you anyways. I hope it serves for whatever you need it for…"_

The letter was signed with a big S and right next to it a tear fell as Eric realized that this was it. The last time he would see the one he had surrendered his heart to.

Eric let go of the letter and went back to bed, pressing his nose to the pillow where some of Stan's scent could still be felt and cried for the rest of the morning.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	13. Taco flavored kisses

**Taco flavored kisses**

"So? How are you holding up" Kenny asked perched on Eric's bed.

"Huh? About what?" Eric knitted his brow while putting away some clothes into the closet"

"It's been a month since Stan left and I haven't seen you crying or moping around" The blond crossed his legs under him "It's not good to bottle all that inside"

"I did a lot of that the last time I saw him already" Eric frowned a bit and then shrugged as he grabbed the dirty clothes and put them in a basket "But aside from that… You know, it hurts a lot but, I thought it would shatter me and yet it didn't felt like dying like the time he and the Jew told us they were dating" The brunet grabbed the basket and left the room, Kenny following him "In a way I had already mourned him before and not having him around anymore is like… I don't have a constant reminder of what I lost"

They walked to the basement where Eric put all the clothes in the washing machine "And you have other things to distract you from it too now" Kenny smiled, clearly relieved that Eric wasn't suffering that much "You've had a goal all along this last year and half" The blond smirked then "And lots of great sex too in the middle" Eric chuckled and nodded while turning on the machine "Speaking of which. Are you still working? Do you have someone tonight? I don't think you're cleaning your room just because you like it"

Eric set the machine and walked away to return to his room "Yeah, I have someone tonight…"

"Who is it?" Kenny asked as they walked up the stairs. Eric just grinned and stuck back his feet to show Kenny his sneakers "Those are new right? Did Clyde give them to you?" The brunet nodded still grinning and continued walking "Do you accept payment in spices now?" Kenny laughed.

"Nah… It wasn't payment. Mostly. He said he just wanted to give me a gift" Eric smirked then "But I did give him another gift when he did so… Never knew a guy who could squirm so much in the car seat from getting a blow job"

Kenny laughed "Gift trading huh? I like where this is going…"

Eric rolled his eyes and pushed Kenny out of his room "Don't start with that again. Now get out. I still have stuff to do before Clyde comes"

"I bet you'll make sure he comes alright…" Kenny laughed as he walked away. Eric laughed too and continued with his cleaning.

A while after dinner, Eric answered the doorbell that was ringing and was met with the usual huge smile that Clyde gave him every time they met "Hey there. Come on in"

Clyde walked inside and grinned while looking down "You're wearing the ones I gave you"

Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around Clyde's neck "They're pretty cool and comfortable" Then the large brunet smirked "Well, what will it be today?"

Clyde wrapped his arms around d Eric's waist "I want to start slow as always and then I thought of maybe try topping you again? If you want of course"

Eric leaned down and kissed Clyde softly "Sounds good. But you need to be careful this time, your cock might not be the longest but it is hella thick and not easy to take in" Clyde sighed at the kiss and then blushed nodding "Have you been doing the exercises I told you about too? If I'm having you inside I would like it to be for a while and not have you cumming the second you get in again"

Clyde blushed harder and nodded once more "Yes. I think I have it under control now"

Eric smiled and gave Clyde a peck on his lips "Let's go upstairs then" Clyde grinned and followed Eric into his room.

Once in there Eric went to the bed and sat on it, ushering Clyde to move closer. The smaller brunet did so with a smile and Eric promptly began to undress him, running his hands all over the other boy in the process. When he was naked, Clyde kissed Eric and took off his shirt, moving down to kiss and suckle at his nipples while Eric caressed his hard cock. Then Clyde kneeled in front of Eric and opened his pants, taking out his cock and licking the tip to then put the whole head in his mouth, sucking on it while he pumped on the shaft with his hand. Eric reclined himself on his elbows and enjoyed Clyde's ministrations. It was an abyss of difference since that first awkward time Clyde had tried to suck him off. Now the smaller boy moved on Eric with ease, having learned quickly where and how to touch to drive him crazy.

Eric let Clyde please him for a while until he raised himself again and signaled Clyde to get up before pulling the boy closer, making him straddle his lap and locking their lips in a heated kiss. Then Eric moved down on the bed with Clyde on top of him and tapped at his ass signaling to move further over him, wanting to repeat something they had done before and that both had loved. Clyde smirked and crawled over Eric until he was kneeling over Eric's head and lowered his hips onto the larger boy, being careful not to smother him but making sure Eric would take his whole dick in his mouth and then began mouthfucking the larger boy.

It was good that Clyde had a short dick in this case since Eric could let him bury himself deep into his mouth and feel the boy's weight on his face without any danger of choking on him. Clyde moved over him for a while, groaning and mewling Eric's name, lost in pleasure while the larger brunet squeezed his asscheeks and pressed his tongue against Clyde's dick until the smaller boy pulled out and smiled down to Eric "Time for you to be eaten…" Eric raised an eyebrow and scoffed as Clyde moved down from him and in no time he was raising Eric's legs in the air "Could you help me out with these?" Clyde asked and Eric grabbed his legs, keeping them up and gasped when he felt a wet tongue moving all around his ass. He wasn't expecting that since Clyde had never asked to do it before but Eric was glad he did so. The smaller brunet kissed and sucked at his whole ass wonderfully all the while squeezing his cheeks. Clyde moaned almost as much as Eric while eating him out, as If he were having the most delicious meal of his life. Eric chuckled at that but could feel the precum running down his cock, leaking so much because of the huge pleasure Clyde was giving to him.

Finally Eric felt as Clyde left his ass and could see him grabbing a condom from the drawer. The large brunet smiled at how naturally they both moved around each other in the bedroom. Both of them knowing what to do and when while words were only needed to express how good of a time they were having or to suggest something new.

Clyde moved closer again and applied some lube onto Eric's hole before pressing the head of his cock against it "Are you good to go?" Eric nodded with a smile and Clyde began to push slowly into him. Eric knew how to relax himself to take a cock in there and had a lot of experience doing it but Clyde was very thick and even he had to make an effort to allow him inside. This time it went smoother than before and soon Clyde was deep into Eric. He was panting hard, his eyes closed and his face showing how concentrated he was.

The smaller boy finally opened his eyes and smiled to Eric "Does it feel good?"

Eric clenched himself around Clyde and grinned "Feels awesome. Are you good? Can you move without cumming immediately?"

Clyde rolled his eyes and blushed "I told you I've been doing all I can to control it. I think I can make you feel good tonight…" Eric blew him a kiss and Clyde snorted but smiled at it before starting to move inside Eric.

His thrusts were experimental at first, testing different depths and how much he could take it out. A couple of times he slipped out but the reentry was easier now that Eric was stretched and used to him. Soon Clyde found a nice pace and began to fuck Eric with calmed but deep thrusts.

Eric soon was groaning and moaning in pure pleasure. He felt full with Clyde's girth stretching him out and the cock could be short but it reached his prostate at the exact right angle and force to press it but not in a bad or overwhelming way. The large brunet pinched one of his nipples with a hand and began to jack off with the other but Clyde gently removed that hand and pumped on him instead with his own. Eric scoffed but let Clyde please him.

It didn't took long for Clyde to be sweating really hard and his face was contorted in a concentrated grimace, clearly trying really hard to control his orgasm, so Eric placed his hand on his cock and pumped on it alongside Clyde to reach his orgasm faster too. The smaller brunet was fucking him so good though that it didn't took him long for that and soon Eric was growling and cumming all over Clyde and himself. Clyde saw this and pushed himself deep into Eric, crying out his name and cumming inside.

"Holy shit Clyde… If I had known you dicked this well I would have made you do it sooner" Eric was breathing hard and smiling to the other boy.

Clyde snickered shyly and softly pulled out from him "Was it really that good? It felt awesome inside you too…" He sat on the bed beside Eric and the larger boy quickly pulled him down and pressed him against his body "Oh wait!" Clyde exclaimed and got up again.

Eric looked puzzled at him "What is it?"

Clyde looked into his pants and got out his wallet "I didn't pay you yet… Sorry, with all the excitement I forgot"

Eric thought for a second and then rolled his eyes "Keep it"

"What?" Clyde asked raising his brows.

"You don't need to pay today. It's a freebie" Eric smiled to Clyde "You have been my best client after all and… Well since this is our last time…"

Clyde put the wallet away and walked slowly to the bed, sitting on the edge "Last time?" He asked and a bit of fear and a lot of disappointment could be seen in his eyes "Why is this the last time? I thought I had done well. Did I mess up something?"

Eric frowned. Seeing Clyde like that felt so wrong. He moved and wrapped his arms around Clyde, pulling him into the bed and close to him "You did great. It's not about you at all dude. I'm not doing this anymore, that's all" He kissed Clyde's cheek softly "You didn't thought I was going to spend my life being a hooker right?" Clyde shook his head and looked down "I just worked at this because I needed money to do something and now I got even more than enough so it's not necessary for me to be doing this anymore. Besides, I'm leaving soon…"

Clyde then looked at him shocked and there was pain I his eyes now "Leaving? For good?"

Eric nodded "Yeah, I'm not coming back if it can be helped"

The smaller brunet bit his lip which had started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears until he couldn't take it anymore and began to cry loudly and desperately "No! Please don't go away!" His words were mere babbling between the sobbing.

Eric hugged him, pressing Clyde's head against his chest "Dude… I've meant to do this from the beginning. Why do you think I began selling my body like this in the first place? I did it because I need to leave this place. I can't keep staying here"

Clyde cried even louder. His wailing ringing into Eric's ears in the most horrible way. He never imagined he could feel so bad from knowing Clyde was in pain "Clyde… Dude stop… Don't make this harder than it is…" His voice was collected and he wanted to calm Clyde down but inside, Eric was also feeling bad about all this now.

"But… But I…" Clyde was still sobbing but tried visibly hard to control himself "What I'm gonna do? I… Eric please don't go… I don't know what to do without you… I…"

Eric closed his eyes and kissed Clyde, hugging him tight "I know dude… I know…" He sighed and caressed Clyde's back.

"You… Knew?" Clyde sniffled.

"Well, you haven't been exactly subtle about it" Eric chuckled and caressed the smaller boy's cheek" Since our first time I noticed the care with which you treated me and how ecstatic you were about me liking what you did… Only someone in love could have such a warm and nice sex as you had with me"

Clyde nuzzled onto Eric's neck and finally controlled his breathing "I love you Eric" He scoffed and wiped the tears off his face "I hoped to tell you this in a better way, not all gross after crying like a fucking baby"

Eric snorted and lifted Clyde's face to kiss him "You're not gross at all. You're really cute" Clyde bit his lip and then kissed Eric again. When they broke the kiss the larger brunet knitted his brow "Fuck Clyde… Why do you have to make this so hard?"

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked caressing Eric's chest.

"When I planned all this it was easy to just set my mind onto getting the money and leaving this place as soon as I could. I had nothing tying me up to South Park…" Eric sighed "But then you come here all cute and bashful and so into me and… Shit… You made me feel stuff for you Clyde. I can't say that I love you back but… I don't think it would be too hard for me to get there" The large brunet scoffed "I fucking hate when Kenny is right"

Clyde snuggled tighter against Eric "Where are you going? What's your plan?"

Eric kissed the top of Clyde's head and smiled a bit "I'm going to open a tattoo shop in San Francisco. I already talked down about the rent of the place and bought most of the equipment. I have enough money to live there for about six months without worrying about work… I'm leaving in three weeks"

Clyde looked up with his eyes wide "Really? I didn't know you could make tattoos"

Eric shrugged "I learned online and practiced on Kenny. All the tattoos he has now are mine"

"Wow!" Clyde exclaimed clearly amazed "He showed me a couple and they were awesome! You are great at it then" Eric chuckled and looked away blushing a bit. Then Clyde rested his head on Eric's chest and remained silent for a moment until he bit his lip "Take me with you"

"Huh?" Eric asked surprised "What are you talking about?"

Clyde lifted his head and looked at Eric with a determination in his eyes that Eric had never seen before "If you're leaving I'm leaving too. I love you Eric, this is not just a stupid high school crush. I've been loving you since even before I knew what love really meant. I want to go with you and help you make your dreams come true and make you happy and be happy by your side"

Eric knitted his brows then "Clyde… This is serious…"

"I am being serious!" Clyde exclaimed "I have never been more serious about anything before in my life!"

"But what about your family, your studies… What if we don't work?" Eric asked feeling torn and worried.

"My family would be happy that I'm with someone I love and they would support me. I could even tell my father to open up a franchise of his shop there for me to work at that or I could look for any other job and wouldn't be a burden to you. At the beginning I could use the money my grandma left me to buy a car years ago… That's how I've been paying you all this time. There's still enough to live there a couple of months I guess" Clyde was talking with a firm expression and Eric could see he was true about it all "Also I could have a way better chance to study what I want there anyways. And about us… You said you feel something for me. And I know I could make you love me like I love you with time. And if we don't work, at least I will have tried and still it would be better than to feel like shit for the rest of my life for being a coward and not taking the chance to be with you"

Eric looked at Clyde for a moment, his mind going back and forth with everything this could imply but also with never wanting to miss the chance to be happy just because he didn't wanted to risk himself again. After a moment Eric bit his lower lip "I never thought about this as a thing for two people, at least at the beginning so I'm not sure about the money anymore… On the other hand it would suck to be alone in there…" He chuckled and then sighed smiling down at Clyde "I don't know if I like someone so short having so much power over me" Clyde raised an eyebrow at that and Eric kissed him softly. For a while the larger boy just looked at Clyde and then sighed loudly "Just, let me think about it okay? Give me a couple of days and I'll see" The large brunet kissed Clyde again and made him turn around and straddle his lap "For now I just want you to stay for the night and show me all the nice things you'll do for me if I take you there" He smirked and Clyde scoffed but smiled wide before kissing him.

"We're gonna be so fucking late… I'm starting to regret this already" Eric huffed and looked at his watch for the tenth time while standing beside the door of his car.

"Relax, it's not like you do have a schedule or something. If you can't make it there before nightfall I'm sure you can afford to spend the night at some motel" Kenny patted his friend's shoulder "Besides, are you really regretting taking with you the finest piece of ass in South Park? After yours of course"

"This must be the first time I hear you placing yourself lower than anyone else in the town's hotness table" Eric scoffed and looked fondly at Clyde who was hugging his sister for the fourth time already "You're right though. I think Clyde will be one of the few things I'll never regret about in my life"

"I'll miss you dude" Kenny hugged Eric suddenly.

The large brunet snorted but hugged the blond anyways "It's just going to be for a couple of years Kenny. Because you are coming when you finish your studies right? I don't want to be hiring some lame ass surfer idiot to run the parlor with me"

"Of course I will" Kenny patted on Eric's back and smiled to him.

They saw how Clyde was walking to the car accompanied by his family and carrying the last of his luggage. They put everything in the trunk and back seat and Clyde hugged his family one last time, tears filling his eyes but a huge smile curving his lips. Clyde's father shook Eric's hand firmly "Take care of Clyde and don't let him burn my shop to the ground when it's ready to open. Or your house when you get there. And teach him how to drive already, I don't understand why he never let me"

Eric scoffed while Clyde rolled his eyes "I will Mr. Donovan, don't worry. I won't take my eyes off him"

"You better" Clyde scoffed too "Now let's go. I don't want hunger to strike me in the middle of nowhere"

The others laughed and the two boys climbed onto the car. Eric honked the horn a couple of times and started to drive away from Clyde's house as the others waived to them. For a while they just drove in silence until they reached the town's limits. Eric took a deep breath and felt Clyde's hand on his thigh. The large brunet smiled to his boyfriend and sped down the road and onto the next and most exciting of their adventures.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
